Life's A Blur
by EPAF
Summary: A StanxKyle sequel albumfic to 'The Demon Days Experience' based on the music by Blur. One month on and the newly wed Stan & Kyle find themselves up against new challenges in life, marriage, children, fame...oh yes, and Kenny.
1. Intro

**Author's Notes: ****This is less of an albumfic, and more of a collectionoftheirsongs-fic. Obviously, it's gunna be longer than 18 chapters this time 'round – so much to write about and so much enjoyment I'm gunna get in writing another one of these Stan & Kyle stories. Anyway here we go, the sequel to TDDE and a whole new life for our two adorable characters...with the addition of two more.**

**Intro**

**16th June 2020**

**Narrator's POV**

The Doctor in the Los Angeles International Hospital had seen some pretty wierd incidents occur in his 12 year career here, but none came close to what he saw in front of him at that very moment in time. And as the nurse carefully lifted and placed the second sleeping baby in its incubation capsule and sealed it up safely and warmly, he touched down on the dark plasma touch-screen next to the capsule and was stunned at what he saw. This baby, like the OTHER he had been watching over, had arrived on the same day, at the same time, at the same location, at the same wing and precisely in the same area next to the one another. Suddenly, the first baby started crying and it wasn't long before the second followed suit. They may have been asleep but they were showing signs of distress and uncomfort. Everything was fine with the capsule incubators – they were the best in the World. But the Doctor knew what the problem was, but he still couldn't believe if THAT WAS the solution.

"Nurse, where did you say these two had come from?"

The nearby nurse walked over and looked down at the two babies in crying distress. "Well, according to their files on the screens..." She tapped away at the touch-screens. "The one on the left." She pointed to the first baby – the baby with a small micro-collection of soft, fluffy black hair. "Was brought in from Florida's Tampa Bay Hospital. The mother of that baby unfortunately died during child-birth so we were told to bring the child here."

"Gender?"

"Ummmm...Male."

"Nationality?"

"American – Florida." The Nurse sounded confused as if the Doctor's questions were slightly odd.

"Date Of Birth?"

"29th May."

"I see." The Doctor rubbed the bottom of his chin in disbelief. "So what about this one then?" He turned their attention to the second baby – the baby lying asleep but crying as well in the capsule right next to the first one. This baby, meanwhile, had a small flick of fluffy strawberry-blonde red hair and had its body angled directly at the first baby. "Gender?"

"...Male."

"Nationality?"

"...Originally...British."

"British?"

"Yeh...the mother of this baby bizzarrely enough, also died during child-birth. Because of the UK NHS crisis currently occuring over there, this along with several other new-born babies had to be flown over safely to this country. It was either that, or leaving them there to die."

"And DOB?"

The nurse tapped one final button and froze in shock at what she saw flashing on the plasma screen. "29th May."

Now the doctor really was stunned. "I want to try something Nurse. Can you lift out the second baby whilst I lift out the first..."

"Doctor...you can't do..."

"Nurse – I think I have an idea on how we can stop this crying. You among many others know that this can go on for hours now and I don't want to wait to find out. Now if you can think of any other way to stop this crying, please feel free to respond." The Doctor was determined to see whether his strange theory would work.

"OK Doctor, where do you want us to place them?"

"In this double-base incubator. I know these are meant for twins, but I have an idea."

And with that, the two babies were carefully picked up and placed back in the shared capsule. And as soon as it was sealed shut and the babies were carefully hooked up gently and comfortably, just like that...they both stopped crying. It was as if...each other's presence...was what they were crying about – they wanted to be close.

"Impossible...but then that means...these children...it's as if they know they want to be together...like they're...like they're brothers. Even if they were born from different families and from different countries, they share the same birthday...and that funny enough...makes them close enough to be brothers that can't be split apart." He turned back – telling himself the final decision he was about to make...was INDEED, the right one. "Nurse...when these two are taken tomorrow, tell the adoption agency that these two can NEVER be split up. If they leave there as adopted children...then they will leave TOGETHER."

-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, on a mild early June morning, the newly wed Stan & Kyle Marsh-Broflovski made their way through into the main area of the newly improved LAX Airport – each pushing a trolley full of luggage cases and bags. Stan, rubbing his eyes for about the umpteenth time this extended evening, followed his newly-wedded husband through the corridor and into the back section of the original check-in area – their honeymoon over and finally, they were back home, at last. Though the honeymoon was something Stan would never forget (for more reasons than one), he was never really fond of the idea of an EARLY morning flight. Now with his tini plasma ana-digi watch now shining the numbers 02:17, Stan was amazed at the fact that he was still awake. Though, how Kyle still had so much energy was beyond belief. All Stan wanted to do was get home and go to bed – that is, if his loving husband didn't have other ideas.

20 minutes later, after placing the baggage trolleys back into a small glass shelter storage in the midst of this complex quadruple-decker car park, Stan & Kyle had finished just about tightly squeezing every bag and case into the large trunk of this obviously new 2020-Elde Porsche 9-12. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Kyle opened one of the back-doors for Stan as he jumped into the dark leather interior of the car, followed immediately by an absolutely happy Kyle. Closing the door behind him, Kyle wrapped his arm around his lover and turned his attention to the driver. "Nice pick-up point smart-ass! Out of all the places in this car park, you really did have to pick this spot didn't you, huh Kenny?"

"Oh well SO-RRY! Hey, it's not my fault I had a problem trying to navigate my way through this fucking 4-floor labyrinth. Think yourself lucky I actually found a parking spot." He placed his hands off the steering wheel and turned his whole body around – leaning his left and right hands on the leather covering of the front seats. "Right, let's get the dirty business out of the way...how many times?"

"Kenny! I'm pretty sure that's none of your business."

Kenny tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Lemme guess, five?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kyle yelled. "I'd never make love to my adorable lil' Stan THAT MUCH, NO! It'd have to be over 10 before I'm satisfied."

"He ain't joking dude." Stan spoke – snuggling up closer to Kyle.

Kenny started to do the possible maths in his head – counting carefully on his fingers. "So if you're away for a fortnight..." Knowing Kyle's flirty and cheeky love-attitude, it didn't take Kenny long to figure out what the possible REAL figure was. "You really are one hell of a saucy guy!"

"Practice makes perfect..." Kyle replied with a proud and cheeky smile. "But then at the same time, you're one hell of a filthy-minded little boy if you care about how flirty we are."

"Why, thank you. I just wanna see you two happy that's all – knowing you two are enjoying yourself, makes me happy too."

"PLEASE – all you care about is how much sex we have!"

"NO I DON'T – though it is top of my list. And you're right at the #1 top spot Kyle, my friend."

"Just to let KENNY know..." Stan started poking Kyle on the side. "You weren't the only one who showed his flirty side."

"Jesus Christ, you haven't even been in my car for a minute yet and you're already enjoying talking about how much you fucked each other, jeez."

"Oh come on Kenny, you LOVE it...admit it."

Kenny looked around at the leather interior for a few seconds and then looked back – causing all three of them to laugh in on-time delight.

Kenny looked back at the floor and laughed. "Oh God! I bet'cha tried yer' luck in the fucking plane toilets too eh?"

"Well..." Stan & Kyle looked at one another as Kenny laughed under his breath once more. "We tried."

"Oh, you TRIED?"

"Well...52 inches by 60 inches isn't really enough room is it? I did make up for it when we actually got there, but still, 8 hours on a supreme business class flight...I thought I was gunna go mad..." Kyle winked. "Still, that's plenty of room just for the odd long kiss here and there."

"Kyle...a 'long kiss' could mean ANYTHING to me in YOUR terms..." Kenny turned back 'round as Stan & Kyle looked at one another - the angle of their eyebrows showing clear signs of how daft but indeed funny, they thought LA's superstar chef, the famously nicknamed 'Le Scruff', was.

"Kenny – I ain't some kind of sex-craving mad-man y'know. Though, I do like it...A LOT – but I'm not a chain-lover...much."

"Chain-lover? Now that's a new one..." Stan replied - knowing exactly what Kyle meant. Kyle had teased Stan long enough over the past two weeks, now it was Stan's turn to mess and play around with HIS head. "But don't yer' realise that's one of the MANY sexy things I find cute about you Kyle."

Kyle giggled and grabbed Stan again – hugging him in giddy happiness.

And as Kenny was stopped suddenly by Stan from saying another sex-related joke and pun, the blond-haired joker began to start the car up – pressing the touch-screen next to him as the car gently roared to a powerful start. Tiny pockets in the ceiling emitted a small unit of dim light for the whole car and Kenny immediately turned on the climate control – 24 Degrees and low level wind – just how they all liked it. "Alright, Mr. &...Mr. Marsh-Broflovski – would you care to choose a track from your's truly's vehicle playlist?"

"Ooooooo yes please, let's have OUR song on."

"Alright..." Kenny showed a wide smirk and giggled slightly as he coughed to clear his throat. "Music Player...ON...Select Playlist...Track 1...PLAY..." The media player panel pinged to confirm Kenny's voice and command. As Stan & Kyle looked at each other again and waited for those first few guitar string sounds, they were very surprised to hear another song start. Kyle looked as if he got the punchline but was still quite shocked.

"Oh come on Kenny...the fucking 'Barney' Theme Tune?"

"I thought you said you wanted YOUR song – well this is it...come on, I think it fits in quite well." Kenny closed his eyes and began to sing in a ridiculous manner. "I love you! You love me! We love having sex and kissing daily..." He laughed again. "COME ON, I'm only messin' with yer'...alright, alright...there you go." He quickly switched to the song they wanted and finally, the two could lay back against the leather knowing Kenny wouldn't be acting like the funny but silly comedian that he was, any more...well, for tonight at least.

"You know as soon as we get in, I'll be out like a light, Kyle."

Even though they still stared into each other's eyes, Stan's smile widened. He knew he couldn't read minds, but he was pretty sure what Kyle was thinking right now – 'DAM!'

**Author's Comments: Yeh, that was a bit longer and...ummm****mmm saucier for an Intro huh. Anyway, the same albumfic rules are going to apply in this story just as they did in TDDE. And before I forget...Kenny's gunna be one STRAIGHT, cheeky, comedic filthy-minded little boy too y'know – back to his old roots...just how we've always known him to be. ;)**


	2. Ambulance

**Author's Notes: **

**South Park (c) Matt Stone & Trey Parker**

**Blur (c) Damon Albarn, Graham Coxon, Dave Rowntree & Alex James**

**Any new characters (c) ME! – But I'm more than happy to share. ;)**

**Anyway, let's begin...**

**Ambulance**

**Kyle's POV**

"Come ooooooooon..." Stan pleads to me as he hugs me from the side as we two STILL find ourselves in bed. Our luggage bags and cases – still dumped by the side of the room from last night, are still waiting to be unpacked. We may have just got to bed before 3 last night, but jeez...I've never stayed in bed after 11 – I always like getting up early. "You know YOU want it too Kyle." He starts drawing with his finger over my bare chest. P...L...E...A...S...E...he really is pleading here.

"Stan...having kids would be great – I'd love it...but...well...I'm not sure whether we'd manage with a family-structure YET. I mean we've only JUST got married only a month ago and...well..." I start finger-drawing on his bare chest now.

"If that's your way of black-mailing me Kyle, than you can forget it."

"Well I guess you can forget about kids then." I tease back and he hugs me deep into the comfy matress of the bed. "Man, you really DO want kids huh?"

"YER' DAM RIGHT!"

The week that follows...well...it follows in practically the same way – Stan shows no sign of giving up as he continues pleading and teasing with me to say 'yes'. And I thought he had learned his lesson by now – in this house, I'M THE ONLY ONE who knows how to tease properly. Ha ha, unaware to Stan, I've been planning this ultimate tease until we go back to our jobs on Monday.

**I ain't got, nothing to be scared of.  
No I ain't got, nothing to be scared of.**

That very Monday, I'm sat by stretched desk in 'The Boss' Room – MY ROOM. The room is fairly large – enough to fit about thirty beds in……well, I always base size on that scale of measurement. To the left is a wall of flat-screen HD TVs which are broadcasting what's currently being shown on each of my company's media channels. Over the past few years, I actually increased the range of what I actually broadcast onto American television in the media sector of the company. So along with the original KBSM 24, I've got KBSM+1, KBSM Sport – the best in the business, if I might add, KBSM Jr., KBSM-World AND a music request channel that's usually got tons of pop and RnB crap playing on it – ah well, whatever the public want, I suppose – their choice, their money spent requesting. As I'm about to finish off the last of my paperwork surrounding what next month's company TV spending will be used on, Stan knocks on the door and walks in. If anybody thinks it's easy being the Senior (I hate using that word, I'm only 22) Head Director of one of the biggest media and art companies in the World, they can think again. A so-called simple job like deciding what's gunna be on telly 2 months from now goes into so much detail – I mean, COME ON – advertising company selection, staff selection, research analysis, media & newspaper advertising, cost control, travel navigation, equipment control……the list is endless……and you think that's fucking easy?!

"Here are the confirmed final advertising designs for yer' Kyle." Stan – the head of the Arts & Graphics wing of KBSM hands me a small A4 portfolio.

"Thanks, just put them on that stack to the right." I reply – with my eyes still glued to the complexity of this important dossier-size document I HAVE to write out. JESUS!"

I look up to see Stan's still stood by my desk – looking down at me in his smart and sexy get-up of his 'work suit'. "YEEEES?"

"Well………"

I take off my glasses and look up at him in fake confusion. It's time I end this tease. "Well…what?" I ask with a smile.

"You know dam well what……have you come to a decision yet?"

"Hmmmmmmm…ummmmm……well……" I rotate my leather chair around slightly and start to suck the titanium end of one of the ear-rests of my glasses. "I'm not sure at the moment."

"Awwwww Kyle…" His tone turns to disappointed. Don't get down Stan. "You promised you'd come to a decision by today."

"I MIGHT…I said…I MIGHT."

Stan sighs and begins to make his way towards the door – awwwww Stan, I didn't mean to upset yer'……don't worry; I got a surprise for yer'.

"Hey Stan, have you seen what's in the news lately – I was quite surprised at it myself……" I grab hold of the tiny multi-button remote device on my desk and point it directly at the TV labeled KBSM News…

Stan turns towards it still with that sad look on his face. I sit watching him with one leg over the other. The news readers currently on at the moment are in the middle of the current 30-minute report.

"_Our top story today – KBSM President & Head Director Kyle Broflovski has confirmed today that he and his husband, Stan Marsh, Head Director of the Arts & Graphics wing of KBSM, will be adopting. Neither have confirmed how many or when, but Kyle Broflovski has said that he's waiting for his husband to agree on personal terms and matters……Already there's major criticis-"_

I turn the TV off. Stan's got his jaw wide open and he looks back at me. "Now that's what I call NEWS……"

There's silence in the room for a few seconds. And then, to my shock too, Stan launches towards me, leaps across the desk and 'glomps' me down to the floor. Falling off my chair and landing on the cushioned carpeted floor, Stan starts kissing me all over my face and looks back at me. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You've made me SOOOO happy, Kyle."

"Yeh, I knew I would. Now come on, off……we'll discuss this in a bit more detail tonight."

"Yes sir!" He replies in a cheeky but cute tone and lets go of me – standing up straight. He kisses me a final time and makes his way out of the room – straightening his angled shirt collar and trousers. Ha, I knew that would work – what better way to tell your lover the good news than through the……well…news.

**No I AIN'T GOT anything to be scared of.  
'Coz I love you!**

Later that evening, Stan and I start going on an improvised spaz about the specifics and details of the child adoption we're planning. Thankfully for us, in relation to the new LGBT Respects & Equality Rights Act, 2019……all adoption agencies and homes all across the country are governed by law to accept same-sex couples to adopt. And of course, there's always the minority who reject us for who we are. And I can think of one religion in particular – I can see Stan at times, is embarrassed he was actually tried to be brought up like them. It makes me wonder – what are the odds of a successful religious conversion……ha ha ha…in my crazy and wildest dreams……sadly.

I know there's been problems with this topic for quite some time – hell it was a problem back when me and Stan were 10 – so that's 16 years plus now, but I'm glad the situation is much better now. Society has accepted us for who we are and the World seems to have become a better place. At times, it makes me wonder that maybe what's happened to us all in terms of the War…that it's kinda brought us all together – no more war…no more fighting. We all get along and we're all finally used to respecting and treating one another equally and fairly. The gay community has certainly been rewarded the most from this new revelation in life. People are starting to be more open about themselves, schools and colleges have new rules showing respect for other communities of people and everywhere you look in this World, there's respect. And at last……it's something I've been waiting so fucking long for – not just because it's good for all of us……but it's made Stan go far beyond the exit of the closet……he ain't as far away as I am…but he's certainly getting there……ha ha. And that can only mean, hopefully, better things to come.

**I was born out of love,  
It's the only way to come into this World.**

**I know I'm not all there.  
But I'm getting, getting, getting there.  
If you let me live my life,  
I'll stay with you to the end.**

"Alright, alright – before we get too excited about all this." I say – pushing Stan back slightly so that he's sat upright again. "How many do we want……and be honest." Knowing Stan, he's one of these kinds of people who'd make something up just because he didn't feel right about saying it.

"Ummmmmm……ooooo let's see………well……how…about……TWO – one for you…and one for me."

"OH, so that's how we're doing it now – equal share." I smirk at him. "OK, two it is. Will it make any difference whether they're twins or not?"

"Meh…" He shrugs his shoulders and I laugh back. "Twins……not twins, I'm not bothered."

I give him a questioning smile and I stare back at him eyes half-open. "The only thing you care about is actually bringing kids home, isn't it."

He playfully pushes me down back onto the couch and stares down at me. "Kyle, I've been going on about this for weeks now."

"WEEK! Don't pluralize things."

He stares down at me – feeling stupid at hearing me say that. Heh, HE FEELS stupid?! "Besides, you haven't paid me back for hearing me say 'yes'."

He stares at me again and I smile back. After whacking me with a pillow for a few seconds, he kisses me on the lips for quite a LONG minute. "There…how's that for re-payment."

"Ummmmmm……well, I guess that'll do……for now."

He rolls his eyes. "You never will change huh?"

"Nope!" I giggle again

"GOOD – I love you like this."

**I ain't got nothing to be scared of, no.  
No I ain't got nothing to be scared of, no.  
No I AIN'T GOT anything to be scared of…  
Coz' I LOVE you!**

The following week sees me and Stan out practically in every hour of every day in our free time. And knowing our busy work schedules, that doesn't really count up to much. Nevertheless, I find myself getting dragged around all the major decoration and house-hold stores and warehouses by a smiling Stan who just begs me to look at certain things we SHOULD or MUST buy. On Monday, after confirming to each other we both wanted twins, we made our final decision that they would be boys – girls are just...well...complicated. No disrespect or anything, just, well...Stan and I agree that it's easier to bring up and raise childen of the same gender since you know that gender better than the other.

"OH MY GOD – look at those bed covers – they look so cute!" One of the things Stan squeels to me as he continues to drag me all over the place around LA. Geez, all this dragging, getting excited over kids...AND...making me starve myself of making love for a full week...OR MORE. Ha, he thinks he can tease me by doing that AND getting all excited that the majority of the time, it's hard to control? Well...I've got a little sneaky plan lined up by the end of the night tonight...and no matter what happens...it's me who'll be the WINNER of the big tease!

It's Friday Night now – me and Stan find ourselves driving up to the home of a friend. After we finished our mode of excitement for a full friggin' week, we went back to the reality check-side of things – are we actually fully capable of bringing up two kids? We both SO want to...but we need some 'expert' advice. And after I suggested where we were going, Stan wasn't impressed whatsoever – the whole meaning of 'expert' seems to have been totally thrown out the window in his eyes, I suppose.

"Come on, don't be all moody...it'll be good to see him again. Besides, I don't think we've gone up to his house YET...so it'll be nice to see the crib he's got up on Oxley Way."

With his leaning heavilly on the rest of the leather seat, he rotates his head ever-so slowly. I know he's not moody –but the way he smile and has his eyes-open...well...that's a moody smile – I KNOW. "Yeh but...Kenny?! He's not quite the parental advice hot-line is he? He's more of a friggin' chat-up advice line."

"I'm sure he'll talk serious about it just as much as we do. Besides, you never know, he might give us some clever advice."

"Advice?! Yeh, like don't forget to lock yer' bedroom door so that the kids don't walk in you making love?" I laugh in reply and he smiles too – turning his head back around to view the blackness of the LA night.

"I'm sure Kenny's not gunna be in another one of his moods tonight – when I rang him up to tell him we're coming over, he said he needed to catch up on some important reading..." My Stan-knowing knowledge tells me Stan just rolled his eyes. And as he makes a quick 'Peh!' noise, it's clear what he thinks Kenny meant by that.

**No ****I ain't got NOTHING to be scared of.  
No I ain't got NOTHING to be scared of!**

After a flat drive through a few city estates……and a slight trip on the highway, we finally arrive – about 1 mile exactly from where we live and at a much higher altitude too. Oxley Way is one of those spiraling estate roads that never has a flat angle of road…well…until you get to the top………and from what Kenny told me over the phone, it's the perfect spying spot. (Roll eyes) When he gave me the final directions to get there and as soon as he read out the number of the house we'd be looking for, I thought to myself. 'Kenny never changes'. 69?! For fuck's sake – now he's expressing his love for that number by friggin' living in it. Still……it certainly makes me smile everytime he mentions it in a sentence.

"Sorry, I'm late……I couldn't find the right key to get out of the 69 I was in…" He said to us the other day when we met for coffee in the city. "Oh you're already here?! If I knew that, I would have left my 69 earlier." And let's not forget the age-old 'classic': "I love my 69 – very big……very active……VERY enjoyable to be in."

But by that time, neither me or Stan realized he was actually talking about his home. Ha ha, we thought he was just one LUCKY filthy-minded blond. Oh how wrong we were – though he's always been good at filth-vocabulary.

I stop the car and look at the piece of paper that I scribbled some directions and numbers on. I look to my right – still unsure this is the wrong place. How Kenny could afford THIS place is unbelievable. It's not as big as our deluxe mansion is……but hell……it's bigger than I expected. We can't really see the house, but judging by the iron gates and how many tropical trees are surrounding this whole area before there's either #67 or #71, this MUST be it. Kenny sure is a master of deception. "It's a nice little country house on the higher regions of Oxley Hill." If he's classing this as 'little', than he sure has a BIG mind for other things, I guess.

Stan straightens himself up and I drive the closed convertible up to the closed iron gates. Looks like Kenny really loves security – two cameras watch us like vultures as we drive slowly up to the entrance. And to the left side of the gold and black-painted iron gates, there's a digital audio-visual terminal. I bring the window down, press the little red buzzer on the bottom and that makes a little jingle noise. The speaker crackles to life and the flat-screen video monitor shows us a smirking Kenny – dressed in nothing but a red vest and some white shorts.

"Ah…….my dear friends…Stan & Kyle – pleasure to see you two again, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Kenny, you don't mind two friends coming by for a chat and hopefully a drink or two do you?"

"Of course not……come on in……" I look back at Stan and smile – obviously he thought this was gunna be much more difficult to get in. "IF……" Kenny continues. "……you can answer three CRUCIAL questions. Answer correctly……and you will be allowed access in." Typical, I should have guessed he'd do this. "Ahem, Question 1, out of the two 'c' words…" Stan rolls his eyes and I smile. "……Coffee? Or Cranberry Juice?" Stan breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Coffee." I answer with a smile.

"………Question 2, what would you like to read with your coffee?"

"It's gunna be THE obvious Kyle." Stan whispers to me as Kenny raises a cheeky smirk. However, I know for a fact that that's a trick question.

"That would depend ENTIRELY on the situation, Kenny." And he thought I wouldn't be that smart.

"……And finally, Question 3…………when was the last time that your dear friend Kenny McCormick tragically died of which you can remember?"

Oh God, Kenny and his questions. Again, a trick question. "Such a tragedy as that would have been easily remembered for all of eternity my……blond…haired……buddy." I nearly didn't say that exactly right.

Kenny puts us on a cliff-hanger by looking as if he's thinking about the answers we gave. Stan looks as if he's about to strangle the monitor to death……but Kenny never does change in teasing both of us with his riddles and reminders of friendship…even if it does annoy the hell out of me. After a few tens of seconds of him LOOKING as if he's thinking about it in his leather chair, he looks back into the monitor and smiles. "VERY GOOD boys, you may enter – welcome to my home!" The monitor goes black again and the iron gates roar to a slow opening inwards. Even the gates and the way they open remind me of Kenny's filthy mind. They shouldn't…but they do – Kenny's filth seems to be rubbing off onto me, ha ha. I press down on the car's digital touch-screen gear control and we continue to drive up the tree-guarded road just as the iron gates close again.

"Remind me to punch Kenny in the arm for that, Kyle." Stan says with a smirk on his face.


	3. Out Of Time

**Author's Notes: This chapter's one of the MANY that'll be including major flashbacks in them. The past is just as important as the present and the future...**

**Out Of Time**

**Kyle's POV**

Funny how you try and predict what something will look like...but as soon as you finally see it, it's the complete polar opposite of your daft prediction. What I thought would be a classy and old country-style house...instead, it's far from it. 69 Oxley Way – the estate of Kenny McCormick, as it says on the digital terminal on the front door, is one of those in-fashion new white and glass estates where everything is crisp and cleanly shaped – no round or sticking out angles or areas...just block beside block upon block which in the end looks pretty sleak and cool. But what's this – no bizzarre outdoor furniture shaped like sex-related things? No specially shaped cut grass? No outdoor pool structure that'd make any other perso apart from us two feel uncomfortable? My my, looks like Kenny's let us down already, ha ha. We're pretty much used to the vocabulary, thoughts and feelings Kenny shares with us from out of his twisted but very cute mind. Even if he does take the piss out of our sexualities and maybe, rocks the boat a little, he never fails to end on a high.

Besides, I have to thank Ken for quite a lot of 'ideas' he's given me for showing Stan how much I love him. If it weren't for him, I'd be back to basics.

**Where's the love song……to set us free?  
Too many people down, everything turning the wrong way 'round.**

It was just after the wedding and we found ourselves at the after-wedding party...pretty much GETTING to the point of being absolutely off our heads on wine and booze. "Ah'm jush sho happysh shto she ev'rah'bodi here...an ah jush wana say sto Stanny...I LURVE YOU!" I was soooo afraid of ending up like that. Thankfully, Kenny was amongst the few who lived off the buzz of the alcohol.

But before Kenny came to that point on the night, I found myself away from Stan for maybe THE ONLY time on the night for maybe one minute. While Stan was getting the usual family and friend hugs, I dragged Kenny to one side.

"What's the big idea – my nose just got accustomed to the red selection there." Obviously Kenny loves his wine. And after explaining the major dilemma to him, he stands and searches the far depths of his 'romance' files in his brain.

"Kennyyyyyyyyy..." I say to him in a childish moan "I can't come up with anythiiiiiiing...can you help meeeeeeeeee!?"

"Well Kyle, that's certainly quite a problem you've got there."

"Well...anything?" My response makes him smile and he goes off on one of his lectures on what I was doing wrong and how I can improve – both in the 'love' way and in the 'flirting' department. Jesus Christ, he's straight and yet he made me sound like a novice. He sits me down and makes a big speech about where I've been going wrong and how I can 'improve'.

**A****nd I don't know what love will be.  
But if we stop dreaming now, Lord knows we'll never clear the clouds.**

"You gotta stop hoping and believing he'll just fall into your arms dude." He spoke forcefully to me – making me THAT big. "If what you're saying is true, he's practically read yer' just as much as I read my bed-side 'collection'." And if that's anything to go by, I certainly was doing something wrong.

"So what do I do?" Practically pleading with Kenny to give me somw advice. "I mean, he's trying to play me at my own game here. Sure, I LOVE IT...but...well...I'd prefer being the cheekiest and flirtiest guy in the house y'know."

"Well then...kick it up a notch – make him think...but not too much, play him at his own way of playing your own game."

"Right...you've lost me completely Kenny."

He smiles – obviously he's lovin' the fact he has more knowledge of this topic than I do. "Be sneaky and be cunning...but don't overdo it. It's like Poker – you know your opponent's got a weaker hand but you don't want him to know that. You bluff your way until it reaches a high point. Just when he thinks he's gunna win...BANG...out you come with a bigger surprise and you've got him just where you want him. And then, it's all up to you." I don't know how Kenny does it...but he's saved my flirting ass umpteen times. And if the honey-moon was anything to go by, IT WORKED! Stan suddenly found himself being out-matched by my sneeky little love-show and flirting moves. I retained my title as the biggest flirter of the two and now I know how to play Stan into my loving arms.

The other day, Kenny gave me a 'sneeky little item' which I'm gunna use for that exact purpose as soon as we're done here at Kenny's place. "I'm sure you can come up with a special something using this Kyle." Kenny winked to me. "Two weeks worth of reserved energy – my, I bet Stan's gunna be surprised." Oh believe me, Stan has no idea that I've been playing him into my hands all this time. And by tonight, he'll know just how much of a loving control I have over him, ha ha ha.

**And you've been so busy lately,  
That you haven't found the time.  
To open up your mind…  
And watch the world spinning - gently out of time.**

Anyway, that's for later - here and now is the present. And after ringing the doorbell – which makes a cheery traditional little jingle, we stand out in the white marble porch waiting for our 'host' to finally open the friggin' door. And at last, still dressed in his red vest and white shorts, Kenny opens the door and gives us both a surprising look.

"Well well well...if it isn't my dear young friends Stan & Kyle."

"Alright Kenny, you can lay off the posh accent y'know." I smile back in reply.

"Who said I'm being posh?" He takes out a fake smoking pipe and pretends to take a huge inhale and he jokingly looks as if he got too much of it. We both at look at him – smiling but unimpressed. "Alright, alright, come on in."

As soon as Kenny closes the door behind us, he takes us on quick guide 'round the ground floor of his estate – all the rooms on the ground are pretty much cream or white coloured with the sleekest and newest style of warm and cosey furniture filling all the light space. After we get a preview to the living area, study, kitchen...AND LIBRARY of all rooms...he takes us back into the living room and we sit down by the two couches. Kenny sits opposite us and brings in the three cups of coffee he already prepared us – milk, no sugar. "So then, what brings the most cutest and famous couple in the whole LA district to my gorgeous #69, huh?"

I better not start off with the obvious topic, it'll be good to spend some time here and find out just what the home of LA's #1 chef is like.

"Well, we just thought we'd pop 'round for a chat – nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I dunno – IS THERE?" He winks. "I've set my talk-readings to high tonight coz' I'm in a fucking good mood this evening."

"Oh really, and why's that then – you finally memorised which way all your 'magazines' need to be turned to get the full picture?" Stan jokes and Kenny laughs – he had to have expected that, but I guess he's used to that...just as much as we're used to his filthy humor.

"Oh Heavens, NO! I still got a whole book-shelf to look through." I wonder if THAT was a joke. "I just got off the phone from my contact affiliates in Europe and Austrailia...and..." He bends down and reaches for something underneath the coffee table. After finding whatever he's looking for, he sits back up and waves about a thick load of paper documents. The smile on his face widens. "Now then...I wonder what the Europeans and Aussies will think of my food."

WOAH! "OH MY GOD – is that what I think it is!" Me and Stan are on the edge of our seats – Stan nearly spits out his mouthfull of coffee in surprise too.

"Yep, the expansion of my restaurant chain is ON – 3 more in Europe...and 4 more in Austrailia."

"KENNY, THAT'S BRILLIANT!" I reply as me and Stan jump up and go to hug him in congratulations.

"Alright, alright...calm down you two..." He muffles "...I'm gunna end up as squashed as my orange and current square cakes if you keep this up guys." Finally, me and Stan let go and sit back down.

"So what happened?"

"Well...I've been reading through the construction and location documents for the past hour – waiting for a phone call..."

"AH, so that's what you meant when you said you were in the middle of reading."

"Of course, what did you think I meant?" He smirks as me and Stan look at one another and back at him. "Oh, do you think I'm really THAT predictable."

"...YES!"

"Anyway...I've been putting all my time and effort over the past few months into expanding my chain of restaurants to other parts of the World. So after putting forward my planning and final business details...I've spent the length of about 3 days for a phone call. And it was only earlier this evening, that I FINALLY received it. Ten minutes later, I'm rolling on the floor shouting 'YES...YES...OH YEEEEEEEES!'

It's pretty obvious what that reminds me and Stan of. "So when will construction begin?"

"In eight months time...after that, it's just another five months of waiting AND THEN...all 7 restaurants will finally be finished."

"Well...you're certainly making the most of it aren't yer' – hope it all goes well for yer' Ken."

"Hey, I just hope the French can stomach a restaurant that DOESN'T serve fucking toads and snails and all that shit."

The next five minutes follow in the same flow – Kenny goes off in a 'professional' squeel about how excting it'll be to stretch his restaurant to all over the World. Me and Stan are simply enjoying watching Kenny squeel and get all giddy with excitement – looks like filthy boys do have a soft spot for things time and again, huh.

**Feel the sunshine on your face.  
It's in a computer now,  
Gone to the future - way out in space.**

"Oh sorry about that guys." Kenny says after burning his mouth on his own cup of coffee – which brings him back down to Earth after being on such a Heavenly high. "I can be quite uncontrollable when I'm happy."

"Yeh, we know THAT." Stan rolls his eyes – obviously he's still kinda moody in a humorous way for Kenny asking those daft little questions.

"So anyway, what did you two come 'round to talk about?"

Stan's obviously giving me the nod to speak. "Well……we two have been thinking about this for quite a while……and we've come to a decision."

And after one hell of a big build-up……I bring out the finishing blow to my sentence…and it knocks Kenny into submission so much that we get a spraying of luke-warm coffee from his mouth. "REALLY?" Looks like I'm not the only one who can say that word in a really high-pitched voice.

"Yep it's true……me and Stan are going to adopt." We both prepare ourselves for a huge lecture by Kenny on how this 'news' to him……but instead, he responds in a completely new way.

"GLOMP!" He cries out and grabs hold of us both in a tight hug. Either this is a side to Kenny we've never seen before……or he's just taking the piss out of us……AGAIN. "Sorry, I couldn't resist trying to speak a language you two would understand." Yep…it's a piss-take. "So, WHAT NOW?! Do you have any idea what you're actually looking for?"

"Kenny, we're adopting children…not picking some new friggin' shoes. We're gunna head down to the central adoption agency on the outskirts of the city on Wednesday. We're gunna have a look then. But we just need to know something……you DO think it's a good idea, right? I mean, WE ARE perfectly capable of this…RIGHT?"

Kenny starts rolling on the floor…at which we think that's a bad sign. Dragging himself back up to a standing position, he walks over to the back of the couch we're sitting on and he kneels down so that his head rests on the back of it. "You came all the way over here just to ask me THAT. Jesus guys, you really have gone a little on the silly side haven't you?"

"Is that bad?"

"HELL NO – GO FOR IT! I think you'd make BRILLIANT parents. Just two words of advice. One, for the love of God, don't be bringing your kids up here and expecting me to introduce myself to someone like Sunshine-Ruby Marsh-Broflovski or some poor UNLUCKY lad called Lucky. I've had enough of celebrities bringing in their kids to my main restaurant and me having to cook pizza, pasta and salads to kids that are named after flowers and friggin' Greek Gods. AND…secondly…" He smiles. "Well……you dam well know what I'm going to say." YEP, I SURE DO. I'll just have to make sure I lock our bedroom door when that time comes.

Kenny turns to Stan and smiles. "Hello…Stan……EARTH TO STAN!?" Stan meanwhile has gone off on one of his little excited fantasies. "Don't make me give yer' another spraying……of coffee."

"EWWW, KENNY! Do you know how sick that sounded for a second" Well, that got Stan out of the trance.

"So……I presume you're pretty pleased with that decision Stan." Kenny laughs as Stan gives him the usual 'YER' THINK?!' look.

**And you've been so busy lately,  
That you haven't found the time.  
To open up your mind…  
And watch the world spinning - gently out of time.**

Kenny then takes us on the rest of the tour of his home – guiding us upstairs into his bedroom…which is like a cross between some kind of holy sex temple and a cream cake. Bathroom, guest bedroom, study, library (AGAIN), games room, outside along with his cleanly cut fresh-smelling garden, tennis court and…his prized possession……HIS KITCHEN – a chef's garden of Eden. And after countless times of us both saying 'No', Kenny finally wins the battle and persuades us both to have him make us a small snack before we go. We watch him marvelously and gracefully go to work as he prepares two small chicken salads with all his professional equipment and expertise.

**Tell me I'm not dreaming,  
But are we out of time!**

And after we finish our small salads and we bounce all 3 of our individual giddiness off one another for about another ten minutes, me and Stan agree on the fact that it's time we get going.

"Well…it's been a pleasure having you 'round my crib." Kenny walks us out into the patio and back to our car which is parked in a small space where the driveway ends. "Now if you'll excuse me……I've got some 'reading' to catch up on."

"How many X's do yer' think you'll be looking up in your library tonight then?" I smile to him as he begins to pretend that he's thinking about it.

"Well……excited moods call for excited levels." Guess that's 5 X's then. "And hey…" He calls to ME specifically. "Don't turn him into a slave TOO MUCH tonight alright?" He winks again and I smile in a cheeky manner once more. Stan gives me a confused look as Kenny makes his way back inside as me and Stan climb in the car.

"What was that all about?" Stan asks.

"Well……" I give him the ole' flirty eyes again. "Like I said……you still need to re-pay me. After all, you didn't really think I'd say yes to kids without something in return."

He gives me the half-open eyes 'TEH!' look. "Is that what I think it means?"

"Well…tell yer' what." I reach into my jean pocket and pull out a coin – covering one of the sides with my fingers. "We'll flip for how it turns out……HEADS……we just limit it to a few kisses and hugs in bed………but if it's TAILS……" Here comes that flirty smirk. "……2 weeks of reserved energy – that's one hell of a night."

Thinking he's STILL gunna win the battle, he shows a smirk too and agrees to it. I toss the coin into the air and catch in my hand – placing it on the back of my left hand and covering it with my right. Oh what a silly little lover I'm married to, huh. I slowly move my blocking right hand away…and Stan's smirk slowly drops to what looks like a humorous feeling of worry. And that's just the way I like it…GAME SET & MATCH! I look back at him still with my flirty smile as wide as ever. "Oh you're in for a TREAT tonight Stan. LET'S GO!"

Ha ha, he barely suspected a thing. The next time I see Kenny, I'm gunna have to thank him for that – double-tail-sided coins………they ALWAYS work!


	4. Coffee & TV

**Author's Notes: ****Sorry about the delay in uploads, but I'm back. So...4 chapters in and we're already up to my favourite Blur song. :D**

**Coffee & TV**

**Kyle's POV**

Why is it that even though they call it the LA Adoption Agency, they had to build it RIGHT away from the city – as far away as possible but still in the LA region?! According to a quick search on our friend, the web, the agency is situated about 3 or 4 miles away from where we live – just a bit of a South highway journey and a few baron road turn-offs and bingo, you're there. It's Wednesday late morning and the highway's got its usual selection of busy automobiles and delivery trucks. As I'm sat firmly in the driver seat of my convertible just as I set the heat temperature pressure a level down, Stan is sat beside me in the front passenger seat – his head and elbow leaning on the cool glass of the closed window – staring out into the quick rush of vehicles both in the same AND the opposite direction.

I may be one of the youngest billonaires in this whole dam World, but I still have the social dignity to drive myself to places instead of getting someone else who's paid to drive people places. I was never a fan of that whole 'You're so rich that you can get people to drive you places instead of yourself' thing – I like to set an example that unlike many other rich people, I haven't got my head shoved my ass to the point that I'm too lazy to do some driving once in a while. Besides, I like it – what better than to spend some driving experience on the wide, open and pretty complex American highway systems?!

Anyway, back to the point – Stan and I have a reserved booking at the agency for about 1 o clock – apparently you HAVE to book this 'appointment' thingy for when you want to come and have a look at who you want to adopt. It's no longer just a matter of coming, looking, taking and going...no no no, it's far more complex than that nowadays. But when I said who was coming down the phone to the agency, I'm sure I could someone faint in the background of that call and who wouldn't...a famous, popular and skilled buisnessman/artist and his just-as popular and talentted husband...appearing at THEIR agency. I wonder how much FOX, ABC and all those other TV channels are gunna try and milk and/or criticise this move? I don't care though, Stan's been waiting for this day to come...and I guess...so have I.

"Alright, let's go through this one more time so that we both know what to say." I say – my eyes glued to the jungle of traffic front, side and back. "How many?"

"Two!" Woah, that was quick. "Twins would be nice but I don't mind."

"Alright...and gender?"

We discussed this before we left...yet Stan still hasn't given me an answer. Well Stan? "Ummmmm...alright...boys...I think it WOULD be best if we adopt a gender you and I know well."

"Agreed. Two boys with an option of them being twins."

Stan rests his head on the glass again and the car goes silent again. Bah, I can't stand pure mute silence. "Radio ON...Channel Preset 1..." The radio does its little jingle ping noise and the radio comes to life. **102.6FM – LAFM 1 **– One of the main stations I listen to in my spare time. One of those regular daily programmes is on now where they play songs from the past and you have to guess the year. The first track on...

"2006!" Stan shouts and smiles. Looking at him, I can see he just did that for humor means and that certainly raises a smile on my face too.

This highway journey can go on forever so I betta think of flash-back memory to pass the time – making sure I save enough focus for the road AS WELL. Ah yes, I was gunna recall this memory anyway...it relates to why I'm glad Stan wants to have kids. To be honest, it's been one of my life-long wishes...ever since I was the age of 10. That one time back then certainly did provide me wth THE answer to how good me and Stan would be as parents.

-

AH YES...it was way back once more when me and Stan were 10 years old. Our week-long project of having to look after an egg was done & finished and for some odd reason, we'd done something to help equality in gay marriage...whatever it meant back then. My flashback memory begins just after the wedding me and Stan had been to, had just finished. Stan in MY EYES, had just told Wendy to finally 'Fuck off' and it seemed as if he was totally and completely over her...for good. Obviously, at that point, I couldn't show any REAL mood or emotions of satisfaction wth Stan's wise decision but deep down, I was squeeling and smiling with glee and delight. My inside shouted 'YES', but my face showed nothing. I wanted it to stay that way...coz' that might have given too much away if I smiled. So it was then that I came up with a devious but clever idea to TEST Stan...after all, I really enjoyed that half-week of looking after the egg WITH Stan. Before, I was slightly confused at why I was the only one enjoying the project...for more than just the obvious reason. But I guess it was all down to the confusion of the whole thing and how Stan thought certain things existed and were true...when in fact they weren't.

**Do you feel like a chain store?  
Practically floored.  
One of many zeros,  
Kicked around bored.**

So, it was time for my idea to commence.

"Hey Stan, can I ask you something?" I asked just as we two sat down on one of the wedding garden's stone stairs. Stan had injured his arm and I'd hit my head pretty badly so we both needed to help each other out to get into a seated position. "It's about this whole project thing we've done."

"Alright, sure."

"Well...the thing is...did you enjoy it?"

"What?! You call JUST avoiding being shot by machine gun fire and JUST avoiding getting blown to bits by some kind of land mines...enjoyable?"

That WAS a predictable answer...I had to agree, that was one hell of a scary way to end the whole project thing. "Well...apart from that...I mean before...during the week...did you enjoy it?"

"Yeh, it was alright...I guess."

Great, I thought – it was just the perfect enough answer to ask him it. "Well...would you wanna do it again? I mean...not for school...but just y'know...for fun?!"

"What!? Why would I want to do THAT again?"

"Aw come on Stan, the only reason why I don't think you enjoyed it as much as I did was because so many things were on yer' mind, am I right."

"Well...yeh, I guess so."

"So how about we try to enjoy it one more time...no bossy school rules and work with it – just us two...as friends...with our egg, please Stan!"

Stan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh alright, but I better enjoy it more than I did with the last one."

I stopped myself from hugging him too much coz' that might have given TOO MUCH away.

**Your ears are full but you're empty,  
Holding out your heart!  
To people who never really,  
Care how you are.**

The next week, Stan and I spend time 'round each other's houses looking after the egg – we gave it a mixture of black and red crayon hair, blue eyes and a red mouth. As I started building all the necessary items to keep it safe...and alive, Stan meanwhile was happy to just look after it whilst I made some other things. I'm surprised that no one stopped us and asked what the hell we were doing...though Cartman never spotted it and whenever Kenny looked at us, he would raise one of his eyebrows and always give us a quick 'Rrrrrrrright' look. Ha, I guess THAT was the beginning of Kenny's hunch into what exactly was going on between me and Stan really...hence, why years later I had to tell him THE truth.

**So give me Coffee & TV; h****istory!  
I've seen so much I'm going blind,  
And I'm brain-dead virtually.  
Sociability,  
It's hard enough for me.  
Take me away from this big bad world and agree to marry me!  
So we…can start over again.**

So the days passed and me and Stan would always be together – whether it in the kitchen, living room watching TV, the dining room or even in the bedroom...sadly not in the bed though, ha ha. But always, we'd be together with the egg – safe, secure and always protected by us two. I knew that it was during those seven days within that little egg-caring thing that it was the closest me and Stan would ever be together for that present moment...by that time, I'd sworn to myself that I'd never let Stan out of my sight – it had actually come to the point where I personally realised I did indeed...LOVE love him. Whenever Stan had something to do or whenever he had a problem, I'd always be there by his side – either to help, to support, or just to be there with him. But situations like the time I was FORCED to move to San Francisco were hard for me...being split apart from Stan made it feel like my heart was the one that was splitting apart. If anybody else saw just HOW I was looking out of the back-window of my dad's hybrid at Stan, than they would have known how hard that was for me to cope with.

**Do you go to the country?  
It isn't very far.  
There's people there who will hurt you,  
Coz' of who you are.**

But I guess...it was all forgotten with all the future times and adventures me and Stan spent together. That one abiding memory in particular of when me and Stan went on a little trip across the Coloarado region and eventually, to The Vatican to discover and protect the Secret of Easter. But believe me, you DON'T wanna know how the hell we alone managed to get from America to Italy but trust me...7 and a half hours of being in the air in a dark compact box with me and Stan closely sat beside each other inside it...brilliant...though if we were about eight years older at the time, it so would have been much better, believe me.

Back to the week of taking care of OUR egg, there were times where I'd test Stan further by saying that I was going out somewhere or that I needed him to look after the egg by himself whilst I was away doing what ever I said. Obviously, I lied...after Stan would adorably refuse and finally give in and as soon as I walked out the door, I'd simply walk to a safe distance and peak through the window to check up on what he'd be up to. 4 times I did it...and 4 times it mad me smile – Stan did one hell of a good job. What could be better than seeing the guy you love looking after an egg as if it were our own...well...THAT I guess – what I just mentioned...only in real life. But it looks like that that's going to become an actual reality as soon as we get to this adoption agency.

**Your ears are full of the language,  
There's wisdom there you're sure!  
Until the words start slurring,  
And you can't find the door.**

Back in the present, I see a digital highway sign on the right-hand side indicating that the spiralling turn-off we need to take is about another mile ahead. You only see it for about five seconds before you pass it, but somehow whoever managed to build those digital signs managed to make sure you know things like how to turn off, direction of present traffic, direction of your vehicle into the turn-off and stuff like that, before it finally passes you and goes out of view.

**So give me Coffee & TV; h****istory!  
I've seen so much I'm going blind,  
And I'm brain-dead virtually.  
Sociability,  
It's hard enough for me.  
Take me away from this big bad world and agree to marry me!  
So we…can start over again.**

And yes, Stan was right about the year on that 'guess the year of these tracks' radio programme – I guess hearing 'The Killers' & OUR song kinda gave it away. Despite it being quite sunny and warm today, I decided before we set off to keep the roof on. If past experience is anything to go by, do not NOT have the roof over and on coz' the speed you go down a highway...that is a lot of wind...and kinda learned that the hard way y losing a hat which got blown off my head and onto the past stretch of highway road behind. Plus, the wind gets both mine and Stan's hair in our faces and we both get annoyed when the wind does that. And Kenny too seems to have an annoying habit of knowing that and positioning the air conditioning streams in his house so that they blow the hair into our faces. GAH – darn Kenny and his all-knowing knowledge about what makes us tick...and what annoys us too.

Finally, a mile later – the turn-ff appears underneath a giant over-head digital sign – pointing us directly in the direction we want to be going. I make the turn-off which begins our three spiral descend onto the main road beneath. The main road, just like the highway, stands between two stretched blocks of tropical trees and outstretched freshly cut fields.

**So give me Coffee & TV; h****istory!  
I've seen so much I'm going blind,  
And I'm brain-dead virtually.  
Sociability,  
It's hard enough for me.  
Take me away from this big bad world and agree to marry me!  
So we…can start over again.**

Thirty minutes and a three quarters of a mile later...FINALLY...we're here. **Los Angeles Adoption Agency Centre** as it says on the steel-plated sign at the entrance which is followed by a calming slow-drive up a thin road. The centre is another one of those blocky but compact two or three-storey buildings. As we enter the cr park region, I notice that there's a special isolated space with a sign in front of it. As the car slowly drives closer, me and Stan both smile and guess that this agency really are glad and proud that we're both paying a visit. **This spot is reserved for the presence of Stan & Kyle Marsh-Broflovski.**

**Oh...we can start over again.**

A few minutes later, the key card slides out of the automatic ignition and me and Stan hop out – making our way to the front door of the agency up the zig-zagging brick-tiled path. Checking both ourselves over, the reality comes back to me that we're both dressed in a smart but casual way. I'm dressed in a plain black T-Shirt with dark jeans whereas Stan's wearing a navy blue T-Shirt with lighter Jeans – both accustomed with tight squashing belts around the waist.

"You excited?" I look over to Stan as he seems to be walking faster than I am.

"What do you think?! OF COURSE I AM." That last bit certainly shows his excitement.

**Oh...we can start over again.**

And as we finally stand in front of the door, Stan excitingly presses down on the red button beside the terminal screen and voice speaker. There's a short organ theme played whilst the screen shows us the 'loading, please wait' screen. And finally, it lights up to life as does the speaker. The receptionist on the screen is stunned into shock at the sight of us two. "Oh my God! My staff colleagues weren't kidding...you're really here!"

**Author's Comment: I have to thank one person in particular for giving me the idea of that flashback – thanks, you know who you are. ;)**


	5. Crazy Beat

**Crazy Beat**

**Kyle's POV**

**Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH.  
Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH.**

Goddam optical structural illusions. You can always count on agency buildings to make you feel like an idiot and think this place is much smaller when you first see it from the outside. This place is absolutely huge – much bigger than what outside makes it seem to be. And it's not just there's two basement floors below us, but this place is indeed, practically bigger than what it looks from the outside. Stan and I, after being greeted by possibly the happiest receptionist we both have ever seen, we find ourselves being guided down this warm, bright and nicely decorated corridor. We've been walking for about a full minute now – 4 long corridors, 2 sets of stairs and an outside-inside transfer of buildings certainly does add to the stupidity I feel from expecting this place to be small. As we passed down each corridor, it seemed we were passing the individual section of orphans and adoptable children in reverse chronological order. Where at the beginning of our walk we passed by a few corridor rooms belonging to a few of the 10 to 12 year olds, we find ourselves after passing the cafeteria, the playrooms, the living rooms, the nursery and then outside, a huge park complete with all a kid's favorite things, finally on the 2nd floor where all the new-borns are kept.

We're coming up to the ante-room slash waiting room which is just before where all the young ones are kept. Though me and Stan are walking side-by-side and can only see the back of the receptionist, who's guiding us down here, we can both tell by her slight shaking that she's STILL absolutely shocked to see us both. We can both tell that she's thinking…somewhere within the region of…"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…!"…or something like that.

Finally, the glass electronic door slides open and we enter one hell of a waiting room. No more of those really annoying plastic chairs with fake stitched cushions to supply an uncomfortable wait for hours and hours……and hello…to some kick-ass lay-back-and-relax electronic leather chairs. Whether we're getting to wait in these things because of our status I'm not sure, but hey……this is sweet!

**Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH.  
Crazy Beat, CRAZY Crazy crazy…**

"OK, sirs, if you can just…take a seat right here…and……and…one of our leading agency members will be right with you shortly."

"Thank you…" I give the receptionist a wink and she turns back around in some kind of shaking mood. As she begins to make her way back down the corridor, I could swear I heard her whisper to herself – "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…" again. I wonder what she's OMGing over – our looks…or our fame.

Stan's already made himself at home here – hell, he's even slipped his shoes off and curled himself up so that he's completely endulging in the comfort of this huge leather 'thing'. "Wake me up when we get called, kay?" The front of his hair slips down to his eyes just as they close.

"Fine, whatever." I smile and lay back on my chair too.

Thank God for updated magazine selections in waiting rooms like this – no more ancient 2001 magazines about how I can knit myself some socks in less than thirty minutes and no more helpful tips on how to get rid of garden weeds……COME ON! Nope, there's actually a quite recent business magazine here and on the front cover is a heading that catches my eye: **2020 100 American Richlist – Page 12 **I wonder if my position of last year's 14th place has changed. And as I skim through fourteen pages and realize that they're covering all the people in their own detailed paragraphs from 100 onwards, I finally get to me and……OH MY GOD…if my new position doesn't shock me…it's the picture of myself that goes with it.

**You got to get it together,  
You're shooting at me.  
You're just a teenage in the street.**

The accompanied picture is of me standing behind a podium during one of KBSM's yearly big meeting. There I stand, behind a massive HD screen showing the virtual KBSM logo…and then there's me…They could have captured a photo when I was smiling, thinking or just looking serious like the businessman that I am. But NO, they had to take a picture of me……during my speech…with one of my arms outstretched, hand open and my mouth looking like a pipe funnel. OH CHRIST! Anyway, the detailed paragraph goes something like this:

_**#5 – Kyle Marsh-Broflovski – Net Worth: $28.7 Billion – Media, Arts & Design**_

_**Kyle Matthew Marsh-Broflovski has certainly made a name for himself in the past few years. If his high-rating library of media channels isn't beating all major American television rivals in viewer totals with its award-winning programming, then his highly skilled, highly ranged and highly collectable series of art works are making him one of the most youngest and well-known billionaires in the media and art community. His media company KBSM's Net Profits have increased three-fold over the past eighteen months and 99.9 percent of his artworks are being sold for six-figure sums. Looks like the graffiti artist Banksy has got a major competitor when it comes to sales of artwork. But art and designing aside, Mr. Marsh-Broflovski has managed to gain all possible rewards from the success of his media corporation and looks to gain even more success in the years to come.**_

Now I can have a little nap myself knowing that EVERYTHING in my life is running smoothly.

**Why do I see yer' having fun?  
They think you're clever 'coz you've blown up your lungs. **

But I love to hear that Crazy Beat. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Gets the people are dancing on their feet. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
And I love to live in paradise. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)

YEP! And what's better than making this life of ours even smoother and sweeter than to start our own happy family. I just Stan doesn't glomp me to death when we get in there, finally……whenever that may be.

**I love my brothers on Saturday night, yeah!**

My eyes stay shut for quite a while. Who would have thought that it'd take THIS long just for some people to tell some other people that we're here. God, it's like being a hospital – they say all that 'Oh, you MUST be here by bladybla past bla next week and not a second later'. And yet, you get here earlier than you're supposed to be here just as they expect, and you still stuck having to wait for hours on end. I can hear the digital plasma clock on the wall making that digital clicking tick every passing minute – even when it gets to the hour mark where it makes a happier ping……it does that twice……2 hours come and go, just like that.

Finally, after two hours of hazy feel of my surroundings, someone shakes me gently on my shoulder and wakes me up. "Mr. Marsh-Broflovski?" It's a woman's voice – mid-20's. Opening my eyes again, I lean over to Stan and give him a little shaking too. But it looks as if a heavy shake's needed to wake this sleepy-head up. Although, he DOES look cute when he sleeps, ha ha.

Stretching ourselves back into our usual condition, me and Stan put our shoes back on and stand back up.

"Thank you for being ever-so patient sirs."

"Ah no problem." Stan says – scratching his still half-asleep head. "The chairs were really comfy anyway, I could sit in those for days."

"Well I'm glad to hear that – at least we know we're giving our clients the best form of comfort whilst they're here……" She stretches out her hand for a hand-shake. "Hi, I'm Karen Mazdovich – I'm the head female director of the LA Adoption Agency."

I begin first with the hand-shake. "Pleased to meet you. I guess we don't need to tell you who we are huh?" I joke and Miss Mazdovich smiles.

"It's such a pleasure for such famous people like yourselves to be here – we find it an absolute honor to be helping you in this."

"No problem……though you couldn't have built this place any further away from the city could you?" Stan jokes…something I firmly agree with.

After a friendly chit-chat introduction, Karen Mazdovich guides us beyond the ante-room and into the next corridor where waiting at the end, is a security-enabled lock-door. She inputs a numeric code into the terminal, the static shielding disappears from off the door and we walk in. Karen proudly smiles and I follow suit. But Stan……well………just as I expected……he's off on THAT mood again. The door automatically slides across and closes just as me and Stan begin to take in the wonderful beauty of all these new-born babies in their incubation capsules. Row after row, column after column……

**Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH.  
Crazy Beat, crazy beat…YEAH YEAH.**

"Oh my God, LOOK KYLE…" Stan glomps me and grabs my arms. "Somewhere in this room……are our boys…OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Jeez, he's getting just as excited as the receptionist from before.

Karen starts browsing through the sheets she's got hold of. "So, looking through the details of your booking, you're looking for two boys, am I right?"

"Yes…" I reply – managing JUST to stop Stan's hug around me. "We don't mind whether they're twins or separate…but we're looking for two boys at the end of the day."

"OK, right this way." She guides us both down a few rows and columns to the boys section and more specifically, within the twins area near the back.

We spend a few minutes browsing through the group – even picking a few babies up to see if it 'feels' right. 15 minutes pass and neither me nor Stan have found the right pair. We've tried both separate and twinned babies…but there's been no success yet. Karen walks over a bit and starts scrambling through her sheets again as if she's desperate to find something again.

"Anything Stan?"

"Nah……darn it…who would have thought picking who yer' gunna adopt would be so difficult."

"Ummmm excuse me……sirs?"

"Yes, what is it?" Me and Stan turn to Karen who's stood by another twinned capsule which we haven't been to yet.

"Well…did you say in your booking that you didn't mind if these twins were 'physically' separate?"

"Ummmmm…yeh……born twins or just separate ones…we don't mind."

"Well……have you had a look at this couple yet……I think these might interest you."

Stan's the first to rush over to where Karen is stood. Peaking over and into the glass capsule, Stan breaks into his giddy mood again. "Oh my God…" He says in such a high-pitched cutesy voice. "Look at him……he's got……he's got black hair……just like me." Now this certainly is a curious new thing, I better go and have a look. And as soon as I go over there, my heart melts too……not by the baby Stan's staring at, but of the baby that's lying beside…

"Woah……" My face lights up just as much as Stan's. "That hair………it reminds me……of mine…"

"Well, if your hair were a bit more strawberry blonde that is…" Stan reminds me. Though babies hardly have any major thickness of hair as me and Stan do, I can certainly see a small dusting of a few flicky red-like hairs on that boy's head.

With kind permission, I open the glass capsule and lift out the baby with the strawberry blonde-red hair. But just as I lift him out and place him in my arms, he starts crying. And more bizarrely, so does the other baby in the capsule – just before Stan even has a chance to pick HIM up. "W-what did I do? I'm just holding him……is something wrong?"

"There's one thing I have to tell you about these two……ever since these two arrived here at the agency……we've been told by the LA hospital that they can't be split up. Though they're physically NOT twins and that they're in fact individuals – born from different mothers, we've learned on several occasions that when we take either one of them just a meter away from the other, they BOTH start crying. They won't stop until they're both beside each other's side."

"Awwww, that's so cute." Obviously Stan sees the positive side to this.

"That's true…" Karen continues. "But it's put many people off since the majority of couples that have been here, have only been looking for just one boy…not two. To put it in basic terms, these two MUST be adopted together…or not at all." NO…PROBLEM. I smile right back at her. "But I guess this is exactly what you were looking for, am I right?"

"Dam right……oooops, better not say anything like that in front of the children."

"Stan, they're not even one years old yet." We both laugh – once again, Stan's taking this whole parenting thing seriously……ALREADY.

"So…do we have a perfect find?"

"We have a perfect find!"

"Excellent." Karen claps her hands together. "Now then, if you'd just like to follow me this way…and we'll begin with all the necessary paperwork."

As Stan happily follows Miss Mazdovich out of the room, I look down at my now official…'son' and gently place him back down beside his…'brother'. And just like that…they stop crying…as if by magic………WOW.

**2 Hours Later**

**Stan's POV**

WOOHOO! It's done; dusted, finished and completed…I'm so fucking happy right now. And if Kyle's actions are anything to go by, he's just as happy as I am. As we wait once more in the leather-chair-filled ante-room for our copy of the adoption records and official statements, Kyle's pacing back and forth with his mobile phone pressed against his ears. He's been on that for fifteen minutes now – telling his whole family that it's finally happened and showing (well…speaking) just how happy and excited he is.

**I'm on my mobile; I'm talking to the crazy den.  
I'm gunna hear it for the money I've spent.  
Trying to get 'em to party with me.  
I even remember - it makes good sense…**

I WOULD ring my family too and tell them the good news……but…we wouldn't want a room with TWO loud & happy guys showing just how much they're delighted with what's happened today.

**But I love to hear that Crazy Beat. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Coz' the people are dancing on their feet. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
And I love to live in paradise. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)**

**I love my sister and I love her tonight.**

After another hour of waiting and as soon as I've finished MY go of showing just how much I'm fucking loving it……the important documents arrive and just like that……we're off and out of here. Obviously, because of the new adoption laws and legislations in force, we have to wait at least seven days before we can come back here…to finally collect our adopted children……MAN, SEVEN DAYS? I can't wait that long!

**Yeah, I love to hear that Crazy Beat, (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Coz' the people are dancing ON THEIR FEET! (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
And I love to live in paradise, (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
I love the feeling that I love'em tonight!**

A friendly receptionist guides us back to the front door and where the exit was/is. With a quick wave and goodbye, we head out and back into the outside open once more. Kyle's got firm grip of those important documents…and he BETTER keep tight hold, ha ha. The sun's come out again and it's beating down on us with a hot sunny glow. Kyle and I whip out our shades just as we walk around either side of the convertible and jump in. Though he despises getting his face and 'fro waved about by the passing rush of the wind, Kyle decides, since IT IS a special occasion, to have the roof off – a nice journey of sunshine and fresh-air is just what I love and fancy on our long trip back to the city and back home.

As me and Kyle strap ourselves in with the magnetic seat-belts, Kyle places the key-card into the slot near the wheel and the vehicle roars to smooth life. "Well then……happy?"

What does he think?! I grab hold of him, drag him towards me and give him one hell of a large kiss – front-row centre on the lips. As soon as I let go, he tilts back – half of his shades leaning down and revealing one of his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"You dam well can…………you've made me even happier than I could ever imagine…and as soon as we come back here a week from now I'm gunna…"

"Woah woah woah……don't forget…just like I said inside…we've got one hell of a long week of preparations. We need to paint, buy, decorate and sort out the boy's bedroom out, remember?"

"Awwww, work……"

"Hey, all work and no play for a week make Stan and Kyle's little family very very happy."

"Well…" I raise my shades onto the tips of my hair. "All play before all work and no play make Stan wanna give Kyle a very happy night…"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He raises and arches an eyebrow and smiles.

"Believe me Kyle, MY LOVE…you can have all the loving you want in bed tonight……I PROMISE. I'm sure we can squeeze one night in before we go to work next week."

That smile on his face grows and he kick-starts the electronic gear control. "Well then, LET'S GO…"

And with that……we're off…back to the city of LA…and back home.

**Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Crazy Beat, crazy beat it YEAH YEAH. (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Crazy beat (Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH)  
Crazy Beat…**

**Yeah Yeah YEAH Y-YEH!**

**Author's Comments: Yep, Kyle's one rich little guy isn't he - 5th richest American, not bad eh? So then, the boys have got a week to prepare for the 'home-coming' of their adopted boys - 7 days to decorate and fill a new boy's bedroom...can they do it? Find out...in the next chapter...**


	6. Parklife

**Parklife**

**Stan's POV**

Once again, me and Kyle find ourselves discussing a major decision topic...in bed...naked after one hell of a deserved night. And once more, we can't agree on the final decision. Even if I am cuddling up and leaning onto his bare chest, that still won't convince him to agree with me.

"Nuh-uh..."

"YEH-HUH – I think it works so much better than your decision Stan."

"It does not...I'm tellin' yer – Bisque and Burlywood Brown work so much better."

"How would you know huh?" He looks down at me and scruffs up my already scruffed-up enough black hair. "Look...think about it...once they're finally old enough to recognize colours, they'll go nuts over a lovely Peru Mocha Brown." He starts waving this digital colour chart screen like he's proud of his decision...a decision from way over 512 different shades of brown and cream."

"Oh yeh, they'll go nuts alright...nuts over how their bedroom looks like the inside of a friggin' nutshell...oh yeh...that'll make the room feel REALLY big and comfy won't it...big-hair-head." I chuckle.

He gives me a cheeky smile, chucks the screen onto a nearby bedside table and suddely, wrestles and clings me down onto the bed – climbing on top and staring down at me. "Listen MISTER, don't make me 'convince' you in this way, alright?"

"Oooooo, is that a threat...coz' I ain't giving up that easily."

"Alright fine..." I bet he's disappointed now – early morning love is something I'm never fond of no matter how much he tempts me. "How about we toss for it?"

"Oh God, not THIS time, Kyle...double-sided-tail coins don't count..." I see a little 'OH SNAP' look on his face as I lean over and pick up a loose nickel on my bedside table. "Heads...my choice...Tails...your choice."

"FINE..." He smiles as I throw the coin into the air. I'm not very good at throwing and catching coins in the same go...so I just let the coin drop onto the bed in-between where our legs are. As it lands softly on the top duve, we both bend forward to have a look. And as we finally see the top face, it's me who's smiling now. "I win! Bisque & Burlywood it is."

With that adorable little moody face he pulls, he grabs hold of me once more and throws me down into the depths of the cream-coloured matress. "Fine...but I'm not letting you go without a fight." Oh he wants a fight, huh! And then, this obviously leads us into battling once another to try and escape each other's grips. Kyle tries and keeps me pressed down on the matress just as I keep pushing him away and off the top of my body. A few minutes later, we're lying by each other's side – laughing and trying to regain our energy. One final big long kiss and then, that's enough, time to get up and get started. The sooner we get to the hardware store and buy some paint and decorating equipment, the better.

**Confidence is a preference for the habitual voyeur of what is known as…(Parklife)  
A morning suit can be avoided if you take a route straight through what is known as…(Parklife)**

**Kyle's POV**

It only took us about an hour and a bit to pick up the paint and whatnot. Stan found it very interesting to watch the colour machine as it found which categry we wanted, picked the colours, dyed and mixed it in with the blank paint and then combined it all together – quite funny just watching Stan staring into the glass window of the machine like a little kid outisde a candy shop. Though I'm surprised at the kind of people you find in hard-ware and decoartion stores. I ain't being nasty or anything, but it's as if a CV for working in one of those kinds of places needs to include things such as that you're overweight, mean, big or just sumin like that. Heh, sounds like a perfect job for Cartman...well...if he weren't burning in hell forever and forever right about now.

**John's got brewers droop he gets intimidated by the dirty pigeons they love a bit of it…(Parklife)  
Who's that gut lord marching...you should cut down on your pork-life mate... get some exercise!**

We decided that the spare-room at the far-end of the house was the room that was gunna be convertd into our boys' single room – it's big enough for both of them anyway. And as soon as me and Stan have finished moving all the furniture out of the room, covered all the flooring with old white cloth and we've placed all the paint-over paper on all walls, we'll be ready to paint.

Just as you would expect, we've gone to wearing probably the most scruffiest and possibly, oldest vest and trousers we could find in our own wardrobes...at least we'll know it hardly won't make a difference whether we get loads of paint spilled onto our clothes now or not. I don't know how this long will take though – it ain't no ordinary room...this place is huge...so it's bund to be a long job if we're doing things like decoarting and putting new carpet in as well as painting the walls. We WOULD hire people to do this job for us...but both Stan and I know it's the only way to pass time waiting during this difficult 7 day period. And if I know Stan well, he'd barely make one hour of waiting let alone 7 full days.

It isn't long before we're already underway – brushes in one hand and small roller cases of paint in the other. Who would have thought we'd be using our artistic skills for painting walls huh? I've got the upper regions where the wall meets the ceiling where as Stan's doing the bottom and making sure all the tight spots get a licking of paint too. We could just use rollers for this job...hell, we COULD just throw the friggin' paint onto the walls and get it over and done with...but, like I said, we both agree on the fact that this is the only way to pass the most time this week. God, if we get this entire job of decrating and filling up this room finished before the end of the week, looks like I'll need to do something with Stan to keep his mind off the end of the week and when that'll be.

**All the people, so many people.  
When they ALL go hand in hand,  
Hand in hand through their…Parklife. **

**(Know what I mean?)**

But we're having LOADS of fun as it is – accidently spilling drips of paint on one another and then receiving each other's revenge of another flicker of paint.

"Hey!" Stan shouts ffrom below as a tiny droplet of paint falls off my brush and down onto his old shoe. Obviously, I'm doing the top bits of the wall AND Im standing on the top step of these ladders so I can hardly twist and turn much.

"Sorry..." I smile from the corner of my face. "Didn't know you were down there." He knows I'm lying and I feel his brush whack across my leg. I look down and a big huge spot of paint's been applied to an old air of pants I'm wearing. I give him a joking annoyed look and he laughs back. "RIGHT, THAT'S IT..." I slide down the ladders and grab tight hold of my paintbrush just as he makes a tun for it anywhere in the room that's furthest away from me.

As I chase him around the room – flicking back and letting go of the brissels on thr brush, he looks back and tries to flick me back with paint. And it isn't long before we both trip on the thick white covers on the floor and land up on the ground by one another's side. And after such a childish little game of seeing who can paint the other person the most, it ends up with us two having a right goddam long kiss as we're lying and rolling around on the floor. Heh...times never change.

**I get up when I want except on Wednesdays when I get rudely awakened by the dustmen…(Parklife)  
I put my trousers on, have a cup of tea and I think about leaving the house…(Parklife)**

**Stan's POV**

Me and Kyle certainly know how to have fun and then end up with us enduldging in one another for about another ten minutes before we're back on our feet and decorating again. A few hours and the odd radio programme that's supplying us with music, later, the painting of all the walls is finished. Thank God us two had a full day off – I couldn't imagine us doing this AND work all i the same days. But we've still got 5 and a bit days to lay the carpetting down and finally buy some furniture and whatnot for the room itself.

It's Monday night – about 9pm on a mild summer's evening. I don't know what's up with me and Kyle, but we just can't seem to agree on anything. Despite how much we're laughing about the fact that we're disagreeing on practically everything, this is probably one of THE most important decisions we have to decide on. But as you've already guessed, me and Kyle have completely different other ideas into what's right.

"NUH-UH!"

"YEH-HUH! I don't understand why you don't see that as a perfect decision."

"Kyle, how many times do I have to tell yer'...I'm not raising my boys..."

"OUR boys..."

"Right, right, OUR boys...I'm not raising...OUR...boys...as Jews, OK. You may be completely happy with it...but remember...I'm a Christian...besides...they won't get any lovely Christmas presents every year – that'd be pretty boring won't it?!"

"Are you saying Jewish holidays are boring?" He gives me a curious arched eyebrow look. "Lemme tell you STAN...you have no idea how fun such things as Hanukkah and Passover can be."

"Oh please...what's so fun about eating crackers, reading what certain foods represent from a book and lighting a few candles on that stand of yours every day huh?"

"Look who's talking Mister Cross-worshiper..." I've lost count of how many times me and Kyle tease one another with each other's ranting about one another's religion. "And are you saying painting & colouring eggs and unwrapping boxes that have been wrapped in 1970's style wrapping paper from under a ridiculous-looking tree...is better?" That makes me laugh. "You never know Stan...you might actually like being Jewish...if you know what I mean." There he goes with his convincing eye-brows rasied smile. NO WAY. "Not this time Kyle – you may have converted me to being wth you for the rest of our lives but HEY...my religion and faith stays as it is thank you very much."

"Awwww, DAM." He smiles. "It wouldn't be difficult y'know..." He looks down. "We'd just need to..."

I follow his line of sight and finally realise what he's looking at. OH GOD! I curl up onto the couch and cover my crotch with my hands. "No way! I ain't letting any clamp thingy come anywhere near my...well...y'know."

"Hey, I've had it done!"

"Yeh, when you were only a baby Kyle...not when you're friggin' 22 years old."

He laughs again. "I was only joking Stan, relax! But...it would be nice to raise our boys as Jewish."

"Oh please Kyle, NO WAY." This hasn't been the first time he's tried to 'convert' me over. But I'll never get tired of it.

**I feed the pigeons I sometimes feed the sparrows too,  
It gives me a sense of enormous well being (Parklife)  
And then I'm happy for the rest of the day, safe in the knowledge  
There will always be a bit of my heart devoted to it…**

"Oh God, what are you two moaning about now?" Kenny says as he walks back into the living room with a tray and three large cups of ice cold orange juice. Just as you would expect, we asked Kenny to come over tonight to talk to us and give us some last-minute advice on this whole new thing in life. But it looks as if we'll need a lot more advice from him tonight. "I would have thought you'd agreed on religions for these boys long before this point. You sure do love leaving it to last minute huh?"

"Kenny, we can't decide on what religion to raise our boys as. I say that they should be Christians...but obviously, Kyle says they'd be better off Jewish just like him."

Kenny rolls his eyes and lays back on the other couch nearby – picking up HIS glass of juice. "God, you two are idiots. It's simple...let's do a little third grade maths here...what's two boys...fivided by...two religions huh?"

We both feel pretty embarrassed that it's taking us quite a while to work out what Kenny's trying to say. But then, it hits us both and he smiles – realising the answer has finally come. "Ahhh, yer' got it now...you each raise one - one Christian...one Jew...both happy boys who get along."

"Well then, that leaves us with one final problem..."

"Oh Christ!" Kenny laughs. "You and your dilemmas." He moves over to another glass. "Like I always say...if you're thirsty...TAKE A DRINK." And without warning, he splashes one of the glasses of orange juice on Kyle."

"HEY!" Kyle sits with his arms stretched and his red 'fro dripping with juice now. Kenny rolls on the floor laughing and looks back up at us two. "Hey, it's not as if you two aren't used to getting your own shares of juice already, ha ha HA!"

**All the people, so many people.  
When they ALL go hand in hand,  
Hand in hand through their…Parklife.**

Well...I guess revenge can be sweet SOMETIMES. So as soon as me and Kyle finish looking at one another with sinister smiles, Kyle launches at Kenny and pins him down on the ground.

"Hey hey HEY! What the hell are you doing?" Kenny shouts –trying to break free from Kyle's grasp. But I know more than anybody else, that no one can break free from Kyle...especially me. "LET ME GO, goddam it."

"Oh you think you're getting away with splashing me with orange juice do you?"

"Don't you DARE?" Obviosly, he thinks Kyle's gunna do something else. But I've already made my way to the kitchen and I'm pouring another glass of ice cold water as well as filling up with freezer ice – minus ten degrees...Kenny's certainly gunna get it. I walk back into the living room to see Kyle's still got Kenny pinned down.

"You're lucky he hasn't already tried to gayify you dude." I call to Kenny just as he kneel down besides Kyle.

"No..." Kenny laughs. "Don't you friggin' dare..."

"Oh alright...I DARE THEN..." With no free hands, Kenny can't stop me from lifting his shirt up and I carefully, painfully & slowly pour the freezing arctic temperature water onto his chest and he yells out in freezing pain. "GODDAM, THAT'S COLD!" Good thing this is really solid ice – if Kenny's laughing and yelling is anything to go by, it must be cold.

**Kyle's POV**

Well...that was fun. Twenty minutes later, us three are back to our 'normal' ways and we're discussing the major problem me and Stan have as far as our boys are concerned.

"That is a difficult thing to solve guys..." Kenny says in his serious voice for a change. "But like I said, don't be giving them any embarrassing flower-related names like most eebrities do with their new-born kids."

"Don't worry about that Kenny..." Stan says. "It's just a matter of finding the right names that's causing us a problem."

"Well...have you guys got a certain 'range' of names you've wittled down to?"

"Mmmmmm, kinda...nothing posh...but nothing boring – just a pair of nice and friendly...boyish names."

"But not Stan & Kyle?" He winks.

"NO WAY – that'll make us both seniors...and we're only 22."

"Fair enough...so...ever thought about names that 'sound' like YOUR names."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, can't you figure it out." He rolls his eyes. "Names that rhyme with yours. I mean, your names...they're not posh, they're not boring...THEY'RE very boyish names. So...just find a name that rhymes...and VOILA...if you're happy with it."

"OK, let's see..." Stan leans back on the couch and look back. "Aan...Ban...Can...Dan...hey, DAN...that's such a nice name."

"How about Daniel rather than just Dan...Daniel sounds so much nicer and...sweeter than just...'Dan'." I say and Stan nods.

"OK...so that's Stan's son sorted...and yours Kyle?" Kenny takes another sip of his juice and awaits for me to go through the alphabet.

"Right then...Ayle...Bile...Cile...Dile...Eile...File...Gile...Hile...Iile...Jile...Kile...Lile...Mile...Nile..."

"Wait, HOLD ON, what was that last one?"

"Mile?"

"Yeh...MILES."

"MILES?! Oh come on, Stan – at least your son's name is 'normal'."

"And Miles isn't normal? It's perfect...much better sounding that Daniel is. Listen...DANIEL Marsh-Broflovski...and MILES Marsh-Broflovski...doesn't that sound good?"

**It's got nothing to do with yer' Vorsprung Durch Technic you know.  
And it's not about you joggers when you go 'round and 'round and 'round,  
Parklife…(Parklife)**

I say the names in my head a few times to see if there is a nice ring to it. And after about ten times of hearing the name in my head, I smile. "Then it's settled...on Sunday evening...we're heading back to the agency centre to pick up and finally take our boys, Daniel & Miles...HOME."

"AH...SEE...that wasn't hard to solve was it?" Kenny crosses his arms.

"Oh God, Daniel & Miles...so cute!" Oh dear, Stan's off on one again.

**All the people, so many people.  
When they ALL go hand in hand,  
Hand in hand through their…Parklife.**

The rest of the night sees us three talking about what kind of furniture we should be buying for the boys' shared bedroom. Kenny comes up with some pretty wierd ideas but the majority of the time, he's right with what he thinks. Cream-coloured carpet, lots of toys, massive teddy bears and soft-toys for them and a whole lot more are on our furniture shopping list when we have time to do so this week. Looks like I'll be needing a little trip to the bank for some withdrawls by the looks of things.

-

**6 days later**

-

We're back...finally! One last time...for one...or should we say...two...very special bundles of joy. And as we both press the little red buzzer on the side of the front door again...I look over to Stan who's got hold of my right hand and that smile of his just NEVER WILL go away.

**All the people, so many people.  
When they ALL go hand in hand,  
Hand in hand through their…Parklife.**

"Excited?"

"Ooooooooo...I'm more than that Kyle. This is the most happiest moment of my life."

"What about our wedding?"

I smile at him just as he turns his excited lil' face to me and smiles even more. "Oh come Kyle...all of my life with you and the boys is gunna be the best day EVER!"

"Well then...I guess becoming fathers is gunna be an exciting time for both of us then."

"YOU'RE DAM RIGHT!"

And with that said, the door opens and we're welcomed in. Now then, where's little Daniel and Miles, eh? Ha ha.

**Author's Comments: Yes, that was a very British BRITISH song I used there...but ah, what the hell. So, how do you like the names, Daniel & Miles? Remember, Stan's got Daniel...and Kyle's got Miles. ;)**


	7. Good Song

**Author's Notes: From now on, there'll be some fast-forwarding through time just to keep up and show the story at different times during this l****ife period. Anyway, we pick up 4 months later...**

**Good Song**

**Stan's POV**

No wonder these advanced baby monitors cost so much – they ask for so much money coz' they don't want anybody to buy them – they sure can amplify a baby's crying really really loudly.

"Your turn." Kyle speaks in a weak and tired voice as he lays next to me in bed...at three in the friggin' morning.

"And how do you know huh?" I reply in the same level of weak speaking.

"Coz' Miles doesn't yell as loud as that, that's how...go on, little Daniel needs you." He gives me a quick kiss and rolls over onto the other side. I slowly sit up and rub my heavy eyes – the virtual blinds covering the windows have really darkened the inside – even with Kyle leaving the perimeter lights on outside like he always does.

Finally feeling enough energy flowing into my brain and my body, I lift myself off the bed and begin to stand up – scratching my head as I put my pyjama shirt back on to go with the shorts I've been wearing in bed. If my brain's not asleep too much, I should be able to remember that the twin's room is a right turn and the last room down the corridor. Hell, this corridor certainly CAN get dark during the middle of the night...not that it bothers me – I've got little Daniel's loud crying guiding me to the room. Finally, I walk in and make my way over to the twin's cot. I'm surprised that Miles hasn't started crying yet too...I wonder why? But as I pick little Daniel up and lean him on my shoulder...yep, Miles starts crying too. I guess that's my question answered – he was waiting for me to take Daniel away from him. And just like the agency said, these two hate being split apart. I think we'll BOTH need to remember that if we don't want 2 boys crying at the same time.

**Waiting, got no time to hide it,  
The country got a hold of my soul.**

"Kyle...you better sort Miles out." I tiredly shout to tell Kyle HIS boy has started – not that the baby monitor hasn't already told him. As I start doing a bit of walking around the room – rocking Daniel slightly in my arms to TRY and quieten him down a bit, Kyle comes in – his hair more messed up than mine and he picks Miles up. I may not have the best knowledge on how to take care of a baby, but I know more than enough into how to quieten down even the loud ones. And as I start patting Daniel on his back to try and get what annoying gas or wind he's got to let out, I see Kyle on the other side of the room – starting his own attempts to try and calm Miles down. It won't work though – he's only crying because Daniel's crying and he's over here. But I guess I'll leave that up for Kyle to figure out. But I continue to stare at what Kyle's doing, my eyes begin to quickly get accustomed to the lack of light 3 in the morning provides and what I see is rather...well...unexpected. "DUDE..." I see a shadowy figure look towards me. "If you're gunna come in here while the boys are here too...at least put some friggin' pyjamas on. I'm sure your dad never held you in the middle of light – darkened out but naked."

"Oh come on Stan, you know you love it." Jeez, even at 3 in the morning, he's still got the thoughts to tempt me.

"Don't you have any sense to wear anything whilst you've got your son in your arms?"

"Stan, they haven't even reached their first birthday yet and you think they're not gunna like seeing me naked?! They don't know Stan – hell, they probably still don't know where the hell they are."

"STILL – you coud have the sense to..."

"Alright alright, I'll remember next time. Let's just try to calm and get these two back to sleep so that WE can get back to bed and sleep ourselves – I've got a hell of a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"You're not the only one." At last, Daniel's starts to calm down and his crying simmers down to a quiet mumble. And as I walk closer to where Kyle is stood with Miles in HIS arms, I hear Miles starting to quieten down too. It doesn't take Kyle long to notice why his son is falling to sweet silence too. Me and Kyle place our boys back in the cot and they resume their sweet joint sleep together by each other's side...much like how us two will be hoping we can get back to. At last, the house goes silent again and we're at peace once more.

**TV's dead,  
And there ain't no war in my head…now.  
And you seem very beautiful to me.**

"Thank goodness – now I can get back to bed." Kyle makes no hesitation to quickly walk back to our own bedroom and get some sleep. After taking a final check in the cot for about the 3rd time that they're both fast asleep again, I make my way out the bedroom – closing the door slowly and quietly behind me and I make my way back into the bedroom too. I look at the flat-glass alarm by the side of the bed – **03:24 **– DAM, I was getting so excited about how great it would be to have kids with Kyle that I forgot just how fucking difficult and tiring it would be during the first few years. That'll teach me never to get over-excited over something I have never done before, that's for sure. Although, the past few months have made me feel far more than just tired – not only have me and Kyle had to plan, organize and successfully perform the two ceremonies for our boys that'll be taking place very soon, but by some weird but really delighted way, we bumped into our nearby-living friend who we haven't seen since our wedding day.

_**Flashback to 4 Months ago…**_

It was the day that me and Kyle had made our way to the agency for the second and final time to pick up Daniel & Miles for us to gladly take home and take care of for the next eighteen years. (give a take a year or two) We found ourselves once more in that lovely ante-room, y'know the one with THOSE comfy chairs; I'd fell asleep waiting like I did last time when I heard an agency receptionist's voice speak in some random direction. "Right, if you'd just like to take a seat sirs, an agency representative will be on their way as soon as possible."

"Thanks a lot – you people…sure have made us two happy." This seemingly familiar voice replied.

"Oh I'm sure we have Mr. Stotch – we get that quite a lot – especially from those two gentlemen sitting just over there."

My eyes were shut……but I could feel the shock on my face from underneath my eyelids. But just as I was about to shot open my eyes in disbelief, Kyle beat me to it – shaking me on the shoulder. "Stan, guess who's here." I opened my eyes and just like Kyle, I was shocked AND surprised to see (just as he likes to be called now) Leo(pold) 'Butters' Stotch………but what surprised me and Kyle mostly, that for the first time that we'd seen, he was with someone……another guy. And if the matching rings on their fingers gave any form of a hint……it clearly flashed in front of us that we were meeting Butters' husband. We'd known Butters was married for quite some time, but we never had or got the chance to meet him. And here was me and Kyle thinking we were in for another boring two hour wait. Oh no, I actually wish we had MORE time to talk during our conversation the four of us had together.

**Sleeping, but my work's not done,  
I could be lying on an atom bomb.**

Obviously, it started with the greetings and introductions to who Butters lover and husband was. His name was (or should I say, is) Bradley – Bradley Garnes, a 22 year old with what I have to say, a dirty blond-toned spitting image of Kyle's 'fro with a bit of a darker bottom cut. Unlike me, Kyle & Butters, that guy looked really nervous – nervous in a good way though, Butters has said that since they've been TRULY together for well over 4 years now, he's been much better than what he was before – a shaking, shy and nervous wreck. I guess he was the kind of person who just needed something……or should I say, someONE, to get him out of his shell. And just like Butters, he came in dressed in a full…not two…not three…but four-piece cream and brown-colored suit. Ha, that put me and Kyle to shame since we two came dressed in the smartest casual wear of black short-sleeved T-Shirts & Jeans we have.

"It's so good to finally meet you two – I never thought I'd meet you guys – especially not someone like the famous Kyle Broflovski." Bradley said with a smile – biting his already short fingernails. "Butters always talked about you two……though I guess he has an annoying habit of not telling me who exactly he's talking about."

"Heh heh, well y'know……I guess I'm just a forgetful kind of person." Butters added some humor to the beginning of what would be a LONG conversation between four married 22 year old guys.

Apart from the obvious topic of us four being here to adopt children (two for me and Kyle, one for Butters & Bradley as we soon found out), we also got talking and soon learned about how these two met……first through back when we were all 10 year olds…and then how they were reunited 5 years later. Me and Kyle found it quite surprising that Butters never talked or even mentioned this when we were younger. Well, I guess something like THAT; you would want to keep it to yourself. As we moved the four leather chairs together in a circle shape for this long conversation, Butters & Bradley kept going on about the story they were about to tell, was something that we wouldn't believe at first. We spent an hour talking about the first encounter at that bullshit church-funded camp – how Butters was 'confused' more than what the church presumed he was and how Bradley was having a mental and emotional trying to balance all this crap the church had brainwashed him with…and these new feelings he had for Butters. Jesus, Butters couldn't figure THAT out? Thank God he's not clueless now – both those guys are happy now.

But it wasn't until 5 years later when those two found themselves reunited at one particular summer camp we ALL found ourselves at. Butters was just as surprised to see Bradley again……but he was even more shocked at Bradley's change in character. Butters starts to go in ultra detail about how he was no longer some nervous, twitching, fingernail-biting shy boy, OH NO, he was more open about himself – more happy, more excited, more calm and best yet – more confident that he was going to bag the boy he's fallen in love 5 years ago.

"Well I guess that was kinda the day I…y'know…came out the closet." Butters reminds us – which makes me and Kyle think back to that one first time in school where Butters seemed to be in a much more happier and different mood than he usually was.

And just like Bradley gladly admitted to us three. "I've never enjoyed a first kiss SO MUCH with Butters – especially under starlight in the middle of some camping forest." Yeh, I'm sure he ain't kidding.

**I take care,  
Coz' I know you'll be there.  
You seem very beautiful to me.**

By that time, Bradley had moved from his old home in Fort Collins to where we three lived – South Park.

"Once I knew both Butters and I were truly in love, I realized that it'd be such a heart-ache if we suddenly split apart once camp was over." Bradley says – looking at Butters just as Kyle looks at me in that 'I love you so much!' way. He then goes on and tells us how he persuaded his parents to let them move to South Park so that he could be with the boy he fell in love with. Even though his parents don't know it, even to this day, Bradley hasn't forgiven them for sending him to that church camp and making him be brainwashed by that sexuality-hating group. Even if they make him the happiest he's ever been by letting him be with Butters, hell, I'd never forgive my parents if they ever did that to me.

So then, as soon as we'd all hit 18, Butters and Bradley decided to move away from South Park and head off to the west – to LA. With his parents not determining his every move now, Butters was more free to do what he wanted and he enjoyed it and STILL does enjoy it. Butters is the CEO of a massive supermarket chain and business and Bradley is the Deputy Director at the company's headquarters, also in LA. And with that massive life-story over, we find ourselves bouncing off each other's excitement about the fact that we four are adopting children once more – two boys for me and Kyle & one boy for Butters & Bradley – now a married couple just like US.

"It'd be pretty weird if we don't find an adorable-looking baby boy with blond hair too." Butters points out – pointing to his husband whom smiles and blushes too.

"We're not as far as knowing what name will be giving, we just want to make sure we actually find a boy we adore and love." Bradley adds just as the two hour mark comes and we two pairs have to split and go our separate ways within the agency centre.

**It's the rest of my life,  
Just rolling and rolling.  
The picture in my pocket,  
Looks like you.**

_**Flashback Ends**_

Hell, all that time in that memory and I'm only at the point where I've JUST got myself into bed again – amazing how yer' mind can slow down the real World whilst you think and remember.

"What yer' thinking 'bout?" Kyle speaks in a moaning tired voice as he drags me over and cuddles me into his warm presence

"……Errrr……I was just recalling the time we met Butters & Bradley at the agency quite some time back now." I reply as Kyle gives me a murmuring sound – signaling just how focused he is on the subject. "Y'know, we should get back and see those two again, it'll be interesting to see how they're getting along with taking care of their little boy too."

"Meh, I guess so………can we just get some sleep now Stan, I'm sure you can tell how much I'm concentrating on your voice at the moment." Point taken. And with that, I kiss him on the cheek and we both fall asleep without hesitation.

**It's the rest of my life,  
Just rolling, rolling, rolling.  
We're all…good.**

I guess tomorrow will just be yet another day with Daniel and Miles in our arms. But I guess there IS one next thing we still have to do for our two boys. And it makes me wonder – what'll be more complex – Daniel's baptism…or Miles' bris? Oh how could I be so silly – that's SUCH a difficult question, isn't it?


	8. Trimm Trabb

**Trimm Trabb**

**Stan's POV**

Looks like we actually didn't need a full night's sleep after all. Despite the absolute lateness of waking up at 3 in the morning because of our boys, me and Kyle were actually quite alive and energetic this morning, even if we did wake up at about 9am – only six hours and we feel as if we've had twelve. I've been given the oh so special task of looking after and watching both the boys during the late morning slash early afternoon period. Just like Kyle murmured to my dizzy and tired self last night, (or should I say earlier this morning) he had a hell of a lot of work to do regarding the business and other such related companies. However, he's already stated it to his major staff and sector directors that he's taking some major time off work, just like me, to look after the boys, . But that hasn't stopped him from keeping his status visible - he still has the power to control his entire business and media empire...all from the delightful comfort of his own home.

Not many people know this, but Kyle's got one of those specially tight-sealed rooms down the corridor – complete with 12 inch-thick steel walls...and it's only an office. First, there's the first glass door, then a small eight feet anteroom corridor with a comfy chair and then there's the second glass door which opens up to his secret and oh so important office and study room. Even I haven't been in that place yet – it's the only room in this house where Kyle's cutesy and cuddly side is nowhere to be seen. He's 100 percent serious and focused when he steps in there, always dressed in a full four-piece 60K suit that's more smart than anything I'd ever expect at a regular business meeting at the headquarters.

I'm sure he'll be out in a few minutes, he's been in there for a couple of hours now...another day at the office away from THE office. Anyway, I'm sitting down on the floor and I keep looking between the boys to check that they're OK. I was sitting here before thinking that this would be much more of a task than last night, but in fact, it ISN'T...actually, it's much easier. Daniel's softly snoring away the afternoon in his little rocking cradle by the coffee table next to me and Miles meanwhile is having a hell of a lot of fun in his new lying-down play area. Heh, he's only six months old and he's ALREADY smart enough to realise the squishy red plastic buttons on the sides are the ones that make the popping sounds. Ha ha, looks like Miles' taking his intelligence talents from his dad. However, now that I think about it, I'm NOT looking forward to the more 'complex' challenges that babies make...in terms of changing and...hygiene. I shouldn't moan though – there are people out there who are much worse off than this and they still manage to cope. But then there's those who quite frankly, don't give a shit about their children.

**I got no style.  
I'll take my time.  
All those losers on the piss again.  
I dose dose away.**

But at last, one child-related task is out of the way……well, two in fact. And once more, it left me and Kyle in disagreement over which was more complex.

"Nuh-uh……I didn't fucking understand half the stuff they were talking about and referencing in that thing YOU call a bris Kyle." I reminded him.

"YEH-HUH……at least my ceremony didn't involve pouring some water that's SUPPOSED to be holy into my child's poor little eyes." Well…I guess that is true……that Priest could have at least TRIED to not pour it into poor Daniel's eyes. I know he didn't mean it, but it looked as if he did it on purpose.

Anyway…THAT'S IT. Daniel's my official Christian son…and Miles is Kyle's official Jewish son.

**That's just the way it is!  
That's just the way it is…**

I guess there is one thing me and Kyle CAN agree on – the actual existence of the question surrounding whether or not Kenny will take the responsible job of being both boy's godparent seriously. He certainly was surprised by our offer when we went up to him.

If I go back to about a couple of weeks ago, we FOUR (yep, we now see ourselves as a proper family image now) along with Butters, Bradley and their son had decided to go to Kenny's oh-so famous LA restaurant for a nice evening meal. As soon as we two had left Daniel and Miles with the others, we two made our way to the kitchen area of that nice and cosey red-shaded restaurant. No one stopped us from going towards the kitchen – Kyle and I were NOW huge major figures in the LA society so everyone treated us with respect. And I have to say, for someone who's made himself stand out as one of the most famous chefs in the World and is dressed up in the full head-chef's white uniform, you would have thought Kenny'd put JUST a little gel in his hair just to treat it nicely. But NOPE, looks like 'Le Scruff's famous look of blond messed up hair stays. Anyway, as soon as we'd told Kenny what we were offering him, his jaw dropped quickly and he stood with his arms up – ready to hug us both and letting in the final few seconds of the shock sink in.

"OH MY GOD GUYS……you really want ME to be the godparent of BOTH of them?"

"Yep……despite your……reading habits…"

He laughed. "Indeed……and I thought you would have done some research on me before you made that decision guys. You two especially know my current track record in the reading department, right?!"

"YES…we know."

"Yer' not desperate are yer'? Not finding any decent nominees so you're having to drag yourself to this place to ask Mr. Last-Man Resort I.E. MOIR!?"

"Honest Kenny…" Kyle began. "…you're a great friend to us dude and you always have been. So I think this is one of the ways we can show you just how much we're saying 'thanks'."

"Well y'know what my answer is gunna be guys though I'm not gunna say the full and explicit version of it since I know you've got your kids here. By the way, where are the two adorables?"

"They're in the PRIVATE dining area of your restaurant. They're with Butters & Bradley and their kid."

"Brilliant. Well, I don't usually do this…" Kenny winked to us. "……but just for you guys, I'm gunna get this lot of young fucker-uppers I call my cooking staff to put your food on top priority – don't worry, I'll make sure they don't spit in it."

"KENNY!"

"Ha ha, I'm just having a laugh. Anyway, when I'm done with my current orders, I'll come over and give my little 'Le Scruff' introduction to the two boys. OH I KNOW, can they call me 'Uncle Kenny', huh?" He then starts TRYING to impersonate what he thinks Daniel and Miles will sound like at a young age. "'Hey Uncle Kenny……we think you're cool Uncle Kenny……can we have a look at those magazines of yours Uncle Kenny?'"

"Kenny, they're not even a year old, how they are supposed to say that NOW?"

"Well y'know……how 'bout I give 'em a reading tutorial just to brush up on their vocabulary for starters?" He laughs again at which me and Kyle give him a peculiar but hard 'Don't you dare' look……but we know he was just joking……I think. And with that said, we see Kenny quickly walk back into the kitchen – followed immediately by a serious-sounding: "RIGHT, we've got loads of orders coming and I don't want my restaurant looking like a fucking wasteland out there, YA' GOT IT!?" & a 'YES CHEF!' from two dozen young cooks inside.

So, just as we had set it and just how we'd hoped they would happen, Daniel's Baptism & Miles' Bris ran without any SERIOUS complications or problems. And just like I had experienced from a past ceremony, I'm not really fond of watching what HAPPENS during a bris. But Kyle, his family AND Kenny – OH YEH, all normal for them. But I guess I got my revenge in knowing he looked just as dazed and confused at my religions' youth ceremony.

"We baptize this child as Daniel Michael Marsh-Broflovski in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." The entire church heard and Kyle simply stood only two feet away with a big 'What The Fuck?!" look on his face – BRILLIANT, ha ha.

**I've got Trimm Trabb,  
Like the flash boys have.  
And I can't go back,  
Let it flow, let it flow.**

I hear Daniel making some cooing sounds as he begins to wake up from his nap. And judging by what I know about baby noises, he wants to be out of that rocking cradle immediately. I lift him out and place him in my arms as I lean him on my shoulder. I stand up and take him into the kitchen to give him his 'dinner' – a nice warm bottle of milk. Good thing Kyle prepared these and placed them in a warmer device earlier on – I'd be hopeless just pouring the milk product into a bottle and slapping the pacifier thing on top with Daniel in my arms. But just as I open the device, lift out the cosey-warm bottle and place it near Daniel's mouth, my son already dives his head forward – my my, looks like he's thirsty and in need of a drink, ha. He steadily sucks his milk down and I rock him gently in my arms as I take a few slow-walking laps around the kitchen – checking now and again on how Miles is doing. Hell, I don't need to do that actually – he's too busy smiling and laughing at how fun and colorful his little play centre thing is as he lyes on the living room carpet; cooingly but adorably laughing. Daniel's small little arms move up and he leans his tiny hands on the bottle. Reading his hand movement, it looks as if he's telling me he's had enough for now and wants me to put it down and give him the little baby-faces I pull that he seems to love. Awwwww, it's so cute how babies act and move just to tell you something. I can tell already that these two are gunna be such great kids for me and Kyle to raise.

**Kyle's POV**

"WHAT? Run that past me again!" I say – absolutely shocked at what I'm hearing from my Head Of Television Research at KBSM Headquarters.

"Well…sir…according to our recent viewing figures – we're being beaten in viewer interest by the new Reality TV series that's currently showing on FOX. Our ratings are down 62 percent and our overall channel viewings are down 27 percent."

"You're telling me that our channel which is home to some of the best programming in this country – not to mention the new series of Political Thrillers that have won Golden Globes AND Emmy's…are getting beat by some stupid TV shows about 15 people getting recorded 24/7?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." Another of my head-staff annoyingly reminds me via her plasma screen uplink. "May I suggest an approval to allow the main programme coordinators to commence construction of some new ideas put forward for a couple of Reality TV shows."

"Fuck that…" I cry out – banging my fist on the mahogany table just to the side of me. "I hate that kind of TV; it's not even TV for crying out loud."

"But sir…if this trend keeps going, we'll lose our rating figures and hence, our status as the most well-known station in the country."

There's no time for rest or even seconds of thought in here. This room, unlike all the others, is pure business and utter total seriousness. God, it tires me out at the end of this every time, and I feel SO by myself in here.

**I sleep in love,  
I sleep alone.**

I feel like this is all new to me, but it isn't. I have to put up with making harsh and difficult decisions like this practically every week – it's not easy being CEO of a media company y'know. Taking off my glasses and sucking one of the titanium ear-rests, I rotate my leather chair back around to the wall of plasma screens which all have live uplinks to the faces of my co-directors and heads of the different sectors of my company. "Alright…I guess there's no other choice………Jones…"

"Sir?"

"Give the programming coordinators approval to start coming up with some new shows."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that's all the important matters for today, taken care of. This meeting is over – I'll see you all back at the headquarters in 2 weeks." As my team gives me the accepting nod, I touch the green-glowing digital circle on my built-in tablet on my table, and all the plasma screens on the wall turn off into blackness. Rotating my chair back around and looking down at the digital screen on my table, I look again at today's meeting's records and all the usual information about my company and how the business is going. Overall, all is well except for the channel ratings. I never thought I'd see TOO MUCH Reality TV on my network, but if that's what the people want, than I guess that's the only way to get the ratings back up.

Moving my hand through the light-switch hologram on the wall, the lights above turn from a buzzing haze back to their default brightness again. Even though I usually do my meetings in this room, I still have the dignity to dress myself in my usual four-piece dark brown suit whenever I address my company staff. It'll be good to get out of these clothes after spending over two hours in here – I bet Stan's having a nightmare trying to take care of the boys by himself, for this long. Finally, opening the first glass door on my way-out, I enter the small ante-room with the chair in it, and FINALLY back into the relaxing comfort of my home.

"Stan…where are you?!" I call.

"In here." He calls back – signaling me into the living room. As I begin to loosen my tie and take off my jacket, I see Stan sitting on the couch with Daniel in his arms. "Miles is down here too." I take a peak around the corner and find Miles lying on the carpet – STILL enjoying that play-thing of his with all the weirdly-shaped buttons and tags.

"Any problems?"

"Not really, Daniel's just woken up and Miles' been having a heck of a lot of fun with that Fisher Price thingy-ma-jig of his."

"Heh, I guess $85 DOES go to good use if he's still lying there after 2 hours."

"So……is that you all done then?" Stan asks – as I unfasten this tight white shirt around me.

"Yep……slightly annoyed that we're gunna be seeing more Reality TV on my network, but apart from that, everything's A-OK at the business."

"Well thank God for that – I was starting to worry about you in there."

"Hey, don't worry Stan, I'm not putting business first – family is WAY more important to me than what happens at the company."

"Good answer." Which is followed by a sneaky kiss he gives me on the lips – leaning me back slightly as my shirt is only just hanging from my arms. He gives me a wink and heads off upstairs to dress Daniel properly. If there's any couple in the World who can translate each other's looks and tactics during these kinds of things, than I guess it would HAVE to be us. So, judging by the way he kissed me AND gave me that assuring wink and smile, I know what that means, ha ha.

**That's just the way it is,  
Just the way it is.  
That's just the way it is,  
Just the way it is.**

**Stan's POV**

Half an hour later, Daniel, Miles AND Kyle are now properly and casually dressed for our trip up North to San Francisco – or at least, what they've re-built of that place since the SECOND smug-attack, not that the first-one caused enough damage.

"Right, UP WE GO…" Kyle says as he picks Miles up and leans him on his shoulder, as I too, pick Daniel up and we make our way outside to the 4x4 Rover. Good thing this land rover's got those new built-in baby seats you can just fold out and in. With them already out and set, me and Kyle place our boys in the back-seats and fasten them securely in. We know that these two LOVE to sit close together whenever we're out. If we try and have them sitting on opposite sides of a vehicle, they just DO NOT stop making slight crying noises that they're not side-by-side. Instead, we have them both sat in the middle.

"Let's hope we can get these two to realize they don't need to cry when they're apart."

"True, though I do think is quite adorable them sitting together like that." And that certainly is true.

**I got Trimm Trabb,  
Like the flash boys have.  
And I can't go back,  
Let it flow, let it flow.**

Let's hope it's only a matter of time before these two are sleeping apart without crying.

**I sleep in love,  
I sleep alone.**

With them firmly strapped in the back, and me and Kyle firmly strapped in the front, I give Kyle the smile that we're set to go.

"So where to first – your family's place, or mine?" I ask.

"Whichever, not that it matters, both our parents live closely by. It's one thing that my parents actually wanted to go back and live there permanently just so that they're STILL living in the same state as me……" Kyle reminds me – obviously embarrassed that his parents are still in that too-much-caring sort of mood. "……but it's another thing that they persuaded YOUR parents to go and live there too."

"Don't remind me."

And with that said, the iron gates open and shut behind us as we begin our trip up to San Francisco to where both our families are – probably counting the seconds until they see little Daniel and Miles…again.


	9. Entertain Me

**Author's Notes: It's that time – one year has passed for them now and that can only mean one thing.**** Warning: this chapter is a bit longer than the others but is STILL worth reading like all the others...enjoy!**

**Entertain Me**

**29th May 2021**

**Kyle's POV**

Note-to-self – never EVER try and put party banners across the ceilings and walls, especially at this height. Who would have thought a so-called 'simple little' job of decorating the living room, dining room, kitchen AND garden would take BOTH of us a combined total of about 3 hours. Ha, I guess that shows you just how much me and Stan are lacking in the decorating department, though it's a good thing our knowledge isn't limited to the boys' bedroom, that would have been a nightmare if that had gone pear-shaped. Anyway, it's done – everything's set and we've still got about an hour until the first group of guests and their families arrive for the party.

I guess me and Stan have been looking forward to celebrating the twin's first birthday here for a few months now and I'm sure the boys are just as (if not more) excited. The sun's already starting to go down in the late afternoon sky and it's only about six in the evening. The ground floor of the house is looking a lot more colourful with all the decorations and stuff and all it needs now is some guests to get this party into full swing. We've already got everything sorted in terms of entertainment and food. If Kenny's not doing his usual professional cookery of a thousand meals and not showing off just how good he is at making everyone laugh, I'm sure there'll be plenty of things to pass the time. Good thing we bought Daniel and Miles this brand new massive play area for them in the corner of the living room. Hopefully, when those two get some company to be with later on tonight, they won't be bored as well. Right then, all that's left is just to wait.

_**1 Hour Later**_

_BING-BONG-BING _the doorbell jingles – indicating to both of us that our first guests have arrived. Stan, who's been sat on the couch with a bored look on his face for the past 59 minutes and 59 seconds rushes to the door to answer it. And the first few words from his voice indicate who gets the title of first turner-uppers.

**Stan's POV**

"Mom...dad, you made it." I say as I'm immediately grabbed, hugged and kissed by my parents. After a long hug and trade of kisses on the cheek, I take hold of the two large presents they have hold of and place them under my arms. They may be getting on in their age, but they still have the strength to embrassingly hug me in places where ANYONE can see. Before I start my speech, I look over at my sister (cough BRACES cough) who is STILL obessed with her MP5 Cellphone and doesn't even bother to say hello to her own brother...BITCH. Anyway..."How was your trip down to LA – you didn't get lost did you?"

"Oh heavens no, sweetie." Mom replies to which she gives dad an unusually strange look. "But SOME people here thought it was necessary to stop by and have the odd drink half-way...especially when THEY'RE the one who's driving."

"Dad, you just can't go without at least 1 drink can you?" I say to which I look at my dad who shows no sign of embarassment or even guilt.

"Hey look, it's my thing, alright. I'm sure ONE drink isn't gunna affect anything."

"Randy, you had 3 beers...in one go." To which my hand spreads across my face as my mom lays down the reality. "Anyway, enough of that, may we come in son?"

"Absolutely – the boys are just through there in the living room." And just as I watch as my parents rush in to probably hug the life out of little Daniel, I start to close the door to which the door stops short. Something's blocking it from closing properly. And as I peak around the door again to see what's up, I realise that HE'S here once again when I least expect it.

"Ah there you are, there's my grand-son – hiding behind the door like he's afraid of something." Oh you have no idea Grandpa.

**The weekend is back,  
But so is he.  
Head to the floodlights,  
See the fraternity.  
They're waiting.**

"Oh, hey Grandpa, didn't expect you here." Yep, even if he is STILL alive at an amazing 120+ age, he still surprises me with his presence. He's hardly changed since I was a little boy – still as old, still as open-minded, still as rude and still...well...y'know

"I'd never miss my great grand-son's birthday. Y'know, I'm very proud of you Billy."

"Stan." Jesus tap-dancing Christ, he STILL hasn't got my name right even when I'm in my twenties now whilst he's in his ONE HUNDRED and twenties. Without even asking, Grandpa drives his wheelchair into the front room. After mom and dad say hi to Kyle and whatnot and after Grandpa gives him the usual grandparent treatment (don't ask), it's not long before those three are leaning over the plastic wall of the play area and are looking down at little Daniel who gives those three an odd look as he has light hold of his little teddy bear.

"THERE HE IS – there's my great grand-son. He's looking mighty good, my little Billy."

"Ummmmm, Grandpa his name ISN'T Billy, it's Daniel." I say very carefully slowly so that his 120-sumin hair-filled ears hear it properly THIS time.

"Goddam it Billy, I know my great grand-son's name, so don't start talking to me again like I'm 12!" It's pointless trying to explain anything to Grandpa – it's like talking to a thick brick wall here. "I may be way older than what you'll ever be, but let me tell you something pecker-face..." Oh God, here we go again. "I've lived through one of the worst wars this country has ever been a part of..."

"Yes Grandpa I know."

"...and I watched as my fellow soldiers got shot on the battlefield and in the air."

"Yes I know."

"...so don't you ever GODDAM talk to me like I'm a little kid because I'm a grown man." Yeh, a grown...OLD man that is. And as my dad gives Grandpa a thorough talking-to just as mom picks Daniel up and starts giving him the usual funny baby-faces, Kyle grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen.

"Let's get away from that for the time being." Kyle says to which I nod in agreement. "Dam your family are chaotic."

"What, and yours aren't?"

"I'm not saying they're not, but I hope this won't be the case when MY parents and brother start buzzing around Miles like flies when they're here."

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure they're not as bad." Kyle gives me a odd-looking raise of the brow which can only mean one thing. "Oh...well...I'm sure they're not as bad...much."

**I hear them up in the north,  
Down in the south.  
All that is spewing,  
Spewing out of his mouth.**

It isn't long before all our other guests arrive. Not only do the usual faces that we see everyday turn up, but a few old class-mates of ours from the elementary days turn up from all across the country. After a bit of persuading and some payments of their train or plane tickets over here to LA, I'm glad to say they're all here. So, let's go through the list of old class-mates that are here and how their lives ended up – the good, the bad and the ugly. Craig still lives in South Park and has a normal job working as the head of security at a local supermarket. Clyde's moved one state over to Kansas and is working in some random financing office. Tweek still has the craziness of his child-hood still in him, but that hasn't stopped him from continuing his dad's coffee company and turning into a successful-running business all around the World – Starbucks, your time has come! He lives in Texas at the moment – probably drinking coffee from out one of those 10K dollar coffee machines. Token has become a very well-known but controversial lawyer in Florida – being only one of the few lawyers nowadays who hasn't got a history of major scandals behind him. Jimmy's turned professional with his comedy and he lives up North in California – he has his own stand-up and sketch show on KBSM every Thursday Night – Kyle's been begging him to sign for another two series - people just can't get enough of that guy. Bebe is another who still lives in South Park – working at her own salon she started. And…ummmmmm…that's pretty much everyone I can think of at this moment in time. They all arrive with their families and each carrying one or even two presents which by now; have made a present mountain by the corner of the living room. Apart from them, Kyle's family and some work colleagues have been kind enough to come. Well then, that only leaves four people who haven't arrived yet. I better start making our guests feel comfortable and welcomed here.

**Kyle's POV**

As soon as my mom and dad have finished squeezing the life out of me and Miles with their hugs and as soon as my brother Ike has finished joking about the assholes he's had to put up with THIS week at college, it's not long before the doorbell rings again for the penultimate time this evening. And there standing in the outside door-frame, are Butters and Bradley in smart-casual wear – with Butters holding their little one year old blond-haired son, Alex, in his arm. Butters starts pointlessly apologizing about being so late – making sure he doesn't drop little Alex in the process. And after a quick welcoming and introduction to where the party-food and other guests are for Butters and Bradley, Stan and I meanwhile start pondering at what the hell is keeping Kenny from arriving.

"20 bucks says he's drunk."

"25 says he's reading too much."

"50 says he crashed his car." BING, the last possible possibility makes us both laugh. Knowing Kenny, he never takes driving seriously like us – it's always a bit of a fun, games and play when Kenny's yer' chauffeur for the night.

**Entertain me! Entertain me!  
Entertain me! Entertain me...**

_BING-BONG-BING! _THANK GOD – he's here. With Stan trapped in a circle of people that he's having to talk to, I break away from my crowd of talkers eventually and I make my way to the door. Opening it, there he stands with an excuseable innocent face.

"Sorry I'm late...I guess browsing through a magazine section of yer' library can take so much time away."

"Yeh...SURE it can." Dressed in a casual black T-Shirt, dark Jeans and...URRRK...still messed-up blond hair, Kenny hands me a 16x16x12 inch box. The weight of it catches me by surprise and my hands start to grip tight on the bottom of the paper-wrapped box. "I see you've brought quite a heavy present for our boys."

"OH NO, that's not for them – THAT'S for you and Stan later on..." What? A present for us? On our sons' birthday? What's he up to?

"So...where's the present I HOPE...you brought for the boys?"

Kenny starts looking left out to the drive-way and to the iron gates which are still open. Some large vehicle figure starts moving into the court and down the drive-way. That familar reversing sound starts beeping and that can only mean one thing. "Ah...here it is – right on time."

"What the hell?" I've heard of toy trucks...but this is ridiculous...right?

"Alright boys..." Kenny shouts to the front of the large vehicle. "...just drop it off here – I'll take it from here!"

"You got it Mr. McCormick!" The voice of the driver is followed by some kind of lever clicking into place. The back of the vehicle starts to move and two massive robotic arm machines start moving into the now-open cargo bit of the vehicle. Out of the black darkness of the back pops a HUGE wrapped box with a light blue bow wrapped at the top. The robotic arms move the box out, up and back down onto the cobbled ground of the drive-way. Just as Kenny gives the thumbs-up to the driver as the vehicle slowly drives out of the mansion estate, I take a quick look at the tag attached to the box which is in Kenny's scribbly writing: **To Daniel & Miles – Happy 1st Birthday - don't let your daddies get you TOO drunk on Bucks Fizz tonight ;) - Love From (Uncle) 'Le Scruff'** **–x-X-x- **The box is about the size of two 4x4 Land Rovers beside each other and 2 more stacked on top of them. By the looks of things, Kenny's won the prize for biggest present here tonight.

"Kenny...what in God's name did you buy?"

"Ahhhh, NOSY – don't wanna spoil the surprise do I, tee hee." He walks over so that he behind the box and looks as if he's about to lean on and push that thing with his own bare hands and body.

"Woah woah woah dude. Unless you're hooked on prozac tonight or you've been hiding some brute strength for some time now, you'll NEVER in a million years move that thing, especailly when by yourself."

"JUST watch me..." And wthout that surprising end, Kenny somehow manages to push the mammoth box across the driveway as he begins heading and moving the box towards the side-path beside the mansion. "OY KYLE, do me a favour and open that gate will yer'?" With that said, I quickly make my way inside, back out and around the side to open the gate for Kenny. Upon open, Kenny slams the ate wide open with the box and continues to forcefully push the thing into the garden – precisely near the stretched garden table me and Stan prepared for our party meal later on. Finally placing the box in some kind of precise position he wants it to be in, he gives me the ridiculous thumbs-up and wink and makes his way indoors to give his trademark crazy 'hello' to everyone.

_**90**__**ish Minutes Later**_

I have to say, for someone who's hardly seen all my old class-mates for sometime, I still get surprised by how well financially AND socially everyone has done lately. Most of the people here are either seeing someone, married or married WITH kids...obviously of varied ages. The oldest being a 7 year old girl who's mother is Bebe...and SHE'S 24 years old herself now. You do the maths...I guess Bebe was a nasty little whorey piece of work after all - better make sure that doesn't slip out tonight. And I realised earlier on that Wendy isn't here. Predictable...but STILL...she ain't laying eyes or even hands on MY STAN, ha ha.

**At his'n'her's dating,  
Bored minds agree.  
Requirements to be stated,  
And replies awaited.**

Right then, I think it's time. All the kids are firmly and comfortaby sitting at the dinner table inside – with Daniel and Miles sat identically at the top front side-by-side on their high-chairs. "OK everybody, I think it's time we let the boys open all their wonderful presents now!" I call to the guest-filled living room at which everybody starts to make their way into the dining room where the mountain of presents have been moved to. As we make our way in, Kenny passes me by and gives me the eye-moving look over to outside where his giant present is waiting. I give him the ensuring nod back – I guess his present will have to wait until the end...when we're outside eating our meals.

_**1 Hour Later**_

**Stan's POV**

We're at the penultimate present now. Obviously, we'd be here forever if we let Daniel and Miles open it by themselves so we've kindly helped them out with the unwrapping procedure. So far, those two have been the envy of all the other younger kids in the dining room – hell, Clyde's youngest son tried to swipe a train set underneath his shirt. But apart from the marvelous train-set from Butters & Bradley, there've been plenty of toys, clothes, accessories and whatnot that any one-year old or should we say TWO one-year olds would love. And after we all help in tidying away the pile of wrapping paper and collection of presents neatly away, Kenny is the first one out of the patio doors and into the gardens – commanding us all to take our seats as he makes his way towards the present. Judging by the smirk on his face, this is gunna be one hell of a present.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." Kenny begins in an announcer-styled voice. "...today...or should I say tonight...I present...a present..." To which a few people laugh and the children show they already find Kenny funny. "...Now I wish I could have got something a tad bigger..." He's kidding, right? "...but I guess this'll have to do..." He makes his way over to the hanging bit of the bow that's keeping the packaging together. "...And now...Daniel and Miles...HAPPY...BIRTHDAY!" He pulls on the super-long bow and the packaging falls on its sides to reveal...a play-area...and one hell of a play-area...NICCCCCE!

I've seen these on TV – they're advertising them all over day-time telly nowadays. They're these brand new soft plastic play-areas that come complete with two slides, a climbing frame, a few crawling tubes, a ball-pool and all those other accessory bits that you usually finds in things like that. BUT...I still think it's gunna be a while until the boys try climbing the higher levels of the climbing frame...STILL – somewhere for Daniel and Miles to have endless hours of fun...Kenny certainly knows what the perfect present is for these two. And already Daniel's showing his satisfaction with it by smiling and trying to clap to which Miles quickly follows as well.

Kenny takes a smug bow and makes his way into the kitchen to give out the meals he's been preparing in the kitchen for just over 2 hours now. And I guess this is a moment for me and Kyle to spot who we'll need to teach more on how to eat properly. As Miles does an Okish but still smart job of putting most of his fod in his mouth, Daniel meanwhile is a different story – a much messier and bib-stained story.

**She wants a loose fit,  
He wants Instant Whip.  
Guesstimates her arrival,  
Will she want it really badly?**

And after our meals and desserts, a warm evening sat in the garden gives way to some children playing hide-and-seek around our huge garden, some going swimming in the pool area and the rest along with their parents and the adults sit in the garden as Kenny treats them to a little of his usual comedy and impersonations of practically every well-known celebrity in the past and present. He strikes quite a chord with not only me and Kyle, but with both the kids AND the adults too. Then again, Kenny's reputation as a comedian and joker is of an extremely high one.

**Entertain me!  
Entertain me!  
Entertain me!  
Entertain...**

_**Two & A Bit Hours Later**_

"Good night……drive home safe and sober this time." I say as my parents give me a kiss on the cheek AND lips as they make their way out of the front door. My parents are always the last ones out of a party, but I guess this time they had a reason since they wanted to catch one final long glimpse of little Daniel before they made their long journey back up to San Francisco. "See yer' later…" And with that, they're gone. All but one final guest remains and he's on the other side of the living room talking to Kyle in somewhat of a quieter voice than earlier on.

**Kyle's POV**

"Come on, open it…" He begs with me as I still have hold of that smaller present he gave me when he arrived – the one supposedly for me and Stan.

"Kenny………I know we can never predict at what you might bring, but this really is unexpected. What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"What if I don't want to open it, huh?" Let's see how he plays at THIS game.

"OK, fine……I'm going." SNAP!

"ALRIGHT……fine." I carefully take the top of the box off and place it on the couch. I look inside and am quite confused as to what ONE of the two glass bottles is it. The crystal-clear spherical glass bottle has got some kind of yellow liquid in it. Oh God, I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"VOILA – Champagne & Bubble Bath…a winning combination for any couple – especially you two." He winks with a smirk – knowing exactly what I was thinking the yellow liquid was.

"Kenny…you shouldn't have…"

"No no, it's fine, you two deserve a treat yourself y'know."

"No really…you SHOULDN'T have – I don't know what the hell we're gunna do with bubble bath Kenny…especially with champagne."  
"Oh well…" He moves himself so that he's behind me. Leaning his head over, he speaks into my ear as I begin to sense another smirk on his face. "……I'm sure YOU can come up with someway of using them both to great delight." A-HA……thanks Kenny; I sure DO know what I can do with this pair.

Kenny makes his way to the door and waves a friendly good-bye as we close the door. PHEW…party over! A few minutes later, after realizing Daniel and Miles have both fell asleep on the couch, we each carry our sons up to their bedroom and tuck them nicely into their cot beds. A Few more minutes later, I start to work my flirty magic again as I show Stan what Kenny got us a gift. Stan's just as surprised and doesn't have a clue as to what I'm planning.

"Kyle, why the hell would Kenny buy us champagne and bubble bath – it's not as if we're ever gunna use them together anytime soon."

"Oh……well…I was thinking maybe we could……" Here COMES the usual flirty work.

**A car, a house, both in a street,  
The boredom of a sober week.  
The weekend's here, hip-hip-hooray!  
To make the blues just go away.**

The process of making Stan catch the drift of what I'm thinking is a wonderful but easy experience. Our swimming pool isn't just an ordinary rectangular shaped pool with the odd diving board or railing y'know. Hell no, it's a proper full-blown architectural thing of beauty. Designed like the edge of a oasis cliff, the swimming pool is beside a small rocky design coming complete with an outside slide and a tunnel slide. And within the secret dimly lit alcove behind the waterfall is a Jacuzzi spot that can fit about 12 people in…but it's the far corner inside that alcove that can only fit 2 people in. Ha, I think Stan catches the drift when I start ripping off his clothes and taking hold of his hand as I drag him into the secret alcove – along with…two crystal glasses, the champagne…AND the bubble bath.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Good thing this jacuzzi's got a bubble drain I haven't YET activated – it'd be a nightmare without it. But anyway, a bubbling Jacuzzi with bubble bath swimming in it gives a nice and warm setting for a now naked me and Stan as we sit beside each other sipping glasses of champagne in the midst of this warm bubbly sensation – smiling and staring into each other's eyes as we tease one another like we always do when we're in this kind of lovely situation. God, a birthday party has suddenly turned into a hot romantic setting for me and my Stan…and I LOVE it. Thankfully, we both have managed to stay sober enough to keep our romantic moods going. Placing my glass of champagne on the stone side, I move myself next and onto Stan so that I'm pressing him against the jacuzzi's bubbly side.

"Bet you never expected we would be in this kind of lovely situation only 15 minutes ago huh?" I begin – closing in on my love's warm body.

"No……I guess Kenny saw what was coming and offered us a hint."

"A hint that I gladly took…" We make our umpteenth contact by the lips in only these 10 short minutes. "The best thing is…is that we can do this for as long as we want on any day of the week without ANYBODY noticing."

"Oh really? What about the boys? When they grow a little older, they'll start wondering what their dads are doing in a neck-height Jacuzzi of bubble-bath – sipping champagne and kissing whilst being naked at the same time…is all about y'know."

"I know…I know……we'll just have to slowly but gradually tell them the truth about our loving relationship – I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well that's good." Stan launches forward this time and gives me an even bigger kiss than the kisses I've given tonight. "How about we continue this kissing and naked little game of ours in bed?"

"Oooooooo Stan, you read my mind."

"Read my mind……or stole my idea?" He asks with a smile.

"Permission to not answer the question?"

"……Oh alright……permission granted."

And after me and Stan finish off the small amount of champagne left in our glasses, we both make our way into the main pool to wash off the huge amount of bubbles that have stuck to our heated up bodies. "Funny how most of the bubbles on your body ended up in your lower region Stan." He looks down and gives me a smirk to which I give him the usual flirty wink. "Now then, off with the bubbles, off with the entire house lights for the night and on with the bed sheets and duvet."

"And you on top of me I presume?"

And once more, I ask the question with a cheeky smile. "Read my mind……or stole my idea?"

**Author's Comments: Yeh, so apologies for the longness of this chapter but I had so many ideas floating in my head about what I wanted to include. Anyway……1****st**** birthday over…**


	10. On The Way To The Club

**On The Way To The Club**

_**2 Months Later**_

**Stan's POV**

LA life is full of noisy nights in which dozens of thousands of people go out and blast their friggin' heads out with alcohol and drugs. There's not one main street in this city that doesn't have neon lights or a HD screen buzzing an advertisement to drink more and spend more. Thankfully, for at least one rare night this time 'round, me and Kyle have avoided that annoying loudness. Out of all the married couples with young kids in the whole wide World, WE are the ones who definately need a night-out to ourselves – just simply enjoying the night-time feel (indoors) and just basically enjoying ourselves as much as we can. Well...I say 'night-out to ourselves'...what I really mean is a lad's night out.

So, as we go around the specially laser-labelled VIP table in the corner of this place, there's me, Kyle, Kenny, Butters & Bradley...4 guys of different casual-wear suits...and a joker – not exactly as simple as a pack of cards mind you...but at least it's a time where we can ALL get together just to get away from it all as we enjoy ourselves. Me and Kyle have been busy with KBSM, Butters & Bradley have been even more busy with Stotch's and Kenny...well...let's just say he's been blowing hot steam with his so-called dim-wits of a cooking staff. However, you wouldn't notice it NOW – Kenny's been telling us ridiculously funny incidents in his restaurant for well over 30 minutes now.

"So then the douchy idiot replies, 'Oh sorry Chef, I didn't know Meat Sauce would make the same meaty taste as Physical Meat'..." to which we all laugh. Apparently, one of Kenny's cooks had accidently poured a hell of a lot of Meat Sauce into a Vegetarian dish – thinking it wouldn't make a difference. God, what a douche! In case child-protection start complaining about us four guys being out by ourselves, we both hired professional nannies to look after our boys while we were gone. I sure hope Daniel doesn't cause her too much trouble, Miles meanwhile is innocently sweet, Kyle proudly tells me. Yeh, we'll see about that. We've all had 2 XL Cockatails so far and 1 Pint each of Bud – making the Volume so far of about 5.5 of Alcohol each. (so far) I better make sure I take it easy now – normally sucking down a Sex On The Beach through a straw isn't such a bad idea, as I realise now. And YES, Kenny's already made a joke about me and Kyle both having that Cocktail – hell, he even has a dirty joke for the word 'Cocktail' as well, PEH!

**A****nd I found my way to the club,  
I fell down a hole.  
All the people there,  
said 'you come along'.**

We five are actually in LA's most famous night-bar and club – Paradise Red, the Moulin Rouge of night-time enjoyment – not dirty or anything, just very VERY exciting and buzzing with music and things-to-look-at. Hell, they got one of Kyle's abstract paintings hanging up in the foyer so I guess that's why Kyle loves this place so much and why he seems to spend so much time in the entrance room before we actually go into the main dome room. It's mostly just a big massive club-type place with a dance-floor in the middle and about 6 different bars scattered all over the place. There's a mixture of different sexualities every night in this place – straight, gay, bi, half-bi……quarter-bi if there's such a thing…and trannies……good to see different groups like that talking to one another and enjoying themselves with a drink. Nice to see a bit more respect and friendliness in this place. Plus, this is where lots of celebrities and famous-faces come to enjoy a night out and a drink. So excluding us five, there's plenty of well-known people in here.

"Right, I want to know coz' my minds on a disk defragmenter on dirty jokes at the moment…" Kenny begins – placing HIS half-full 2nd Budweiser on the circular marble table. "…How are the kids doing, starting with you two love-birds?" He looks at us both in a curious way.

Kyle takes a sip of his Bud before beginning. "Ah well y'know, usual incidents – playing, messing about, coming close to pulling a dining table cloth covered in china plates off, like I said, the usual."

"90 percent of all the bad stuff seems to come from Daniel though. Miles has been one hell of a settled and well-behaved boy."

"Ha, I told yer' MY LIL' Miles was doing better than YOUR LIL' Daniel, Stan." Kyle nudges me and gives me a cheeky smirk. "And it's true – while Daniel's been causing all sorts of near-fatal incidents, all Miles has done is sit about and play…"

"Hopefully in that play area I gave them…" Kenny winks.

"ESPECIALLY in that play area you gave them."

"YES!" Kenny punches the air in delight – nearly knocking over his own bottle of beer in the process. "Looks like I made the right choice in that present……I sure hope I can make it two out of two with the OTHER present…" He gives Kyle a wink.

"Oh yes, you sure CAN." Kyle replies – wiggling his eyebrows like he's used to doing.

Kenny's doing this kind of thing a lot more now over the past few months. Whenever me or Kyle have absolutely no clue into how to show our love to one another, we can always trust Kenny to give us a hint – no matter how big or small. I'm surprised Kenny still isn't gay coz' he leaves me and Kyle in the dust.

**And I, I just wanna be, darling with you  
the music's made that way.  
My eyes are blue there's nothing I can't do.**

**Kyle's POV**

We've been talking about Daniel and Miles and how good they're gradually getting better at not doing any naughty things at the moment, (well, Daniel at least, my little Miles knew how to behave already) for quite a while. And with that discussion finally out the way and me finally finishing my last proud looks at Stan, Kenny quickly turns the attention to Butters and Bradley – whom make no hesitation to proudly discuss how Alex is getting on.

"You been giving him plenty of Stotch's milk?" I'm sure there's supposed to be some kind of joke in that line of Kenny's. Looks like his joke hard drive has defragmented itself now.

"Oh well heck, of course I have – but I mean, I don't wanna…y'know…give Alex too much when he…you know…doesn't need it. Man, my parents would sure be pretty mad if they knew I was starving their grandchild. Gee, I wonder if they still have the power to ground me, I hope not."

"Ah relax Butters – I'm sure you're doing just fine." I reply back. Even though Butters is a different man to how he was 10 years ago, he STILL shows signs of his nervous and pessimistic self of the past.

"Butters and I really have been looking after little Alex I assure you…" Bradley begins – gulping down a big swig of his own Bud. "……you'd be quite surprised at how much they grow and learn huh? And our boy's certainly loving all the little kids TV you show on that children's channel of yours Kyle."

"Really?" My head tilts slightly. "KBSM Junior's meant to be aimed at maybe 5 to 10 year olds, but……just over a year old – well…ummmm……I dunno whether that's good or bad."

"Oh I'm sure it's good Kyle…" Kenny reminds me, which is followed by a smirk. "Unless you're showing any type of programming little kids shouldn't be watching."

Stan, Butters and Bradley and I'm simply left with a raised eye-brow. "You really think I'm gunna show that kind of programming on a KIDS channel Kenny?"

"Mmmmmmmaybe…" He winks again and laughs. "That'd be a pretty slick schedule." He then starts impersonating one of those really daft-talking narrators on that channel of mine. "And now boys and girls, coming up next on Junior, join Mr. R Jonny as he goes on a magical adventure – discovering what a woman's vagina looks AND feels like with some SURPRSING resemblances to your garden's uncut bushes." To which he bursts into laughter……by himself. All us four can do is stare at him with peculiar looks. And as soon as he's finished wiping away the tears from his eyes, he looks back and off he goes again. "Oh I'm sorry guys, I forgot you four don't like bush, do you?" To which he collapses again. His laughter makes no sound except a very high-pitched but quiet hyena-like sound. He's enjoying himself so much that he collapses and leans himself on Stan to support his laughter-state body.

What did I tell you about him and his rips on the fact we four are gay. It never fails to make him laugh and it never EVER fails to make us four either very confused or slightly annoyed. Either way, at the end of the day, that's Kenny.

**So I stayed in the club,  
Just rewarding myself.  
Happiness - it turned into something else.**

"I can't wait to see the boys all grown up…" Bradley says in the midst of us five all taking our sips on a new round of Buds. "…I know it's a while away, but I'm gunna be so happy and excited about it all."

"Me too Bradley, me too." Butters replies to which those two their version of a long loving kiss. Me and Stan look at one another and immediately know what the other one of us is thinking – 'Still not as good as us', ha ha.

Stan and Kenny look slightly tired and limper than they were 15 minutes ago. I guess the alcohol has decided to kick-in for those two to begin.

"Y'know, better make this the last round – I'm getting slightly tired and weak from the Buds guys." Stan says in hazy words.

"NAH C'MON Stan, you haven't had four Buds yet, you can't be tired ALREADY." Kenny replies, to which he takes his third sip in a row of his own Bud. I'm presuming that the Bud's are kicking into Kenny really hard here. I'm sure it won't be long before he's literally leaning on us two for support.

"So then, what plans all you lot got for the upcoming months?" I ask – trying desperately to turn the subject away from how much alcohol we've drank tonight. "Me and Stan are back in the office next week as usual ain't that right love…" I turn to Stan who virtually looks 75 percent asleep here.

"Huh-wha…errrr……WHAT……oh yeh, busy busy busy." I suppose that's the only answer we're gunna get out of Stan now. I'm sure it won't be long before we'll start making our way back home – Stan's looking mighty tired and drained and I don't wanna force him to stay here longer than he wants. I'm sure all he'll need is a nice comfy be with me by his side.

**And I just wanna be, darling with you,  
The music's made that way.  
My eyes are blue - there's nothing I can do……**

……**With myself now.**

"Well me and Butters have got...a hell of a lot to do back at the office next week too..." Bradley continues. "...Butters seems to nag me all he time about getting all my own work done too."

"Ah come on Bradley, I don't nag yer'. I just wanna make sure you're all focused and ready for the day..." Oh God.

"Is that supposed to mean anything in particular?"

"Oh well...y'know...I'll let you think that one up yourself." I suppose this is Butters' & Bradley's way to flirt with one another just like me and Stan do. Shame Stan's not got the energy to do so with me – we could have had a flirting duel, ha ha.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Sho...I shay dat...aLl DER words aRRRRE th' saaaame!! Yer' say ROFL...I shay BROTHAL – at end of day the...IT'S ALL GOOOOOOOD...jhgrysdbadjribribribribbirrib, HA HAAAA!" YES, Kenny's talking in drunk language now. But this time, he's not putting it on as an act – he really is drunk. Butters and Bradley are helping Stan to walk by leaning him on their shoulders and I've been left with the uncanny job of helping Kenny walk out of the club and into our people carrier.

"Come on you...let's get you three back home, OK?" I say – helping him step down off the side-walk and into the parking area.

"WOO-HOO...bhachchch HOME. yEh, that's my BITCH, motherFACKEDY-fick-FECK-FUCKER!" I'm presuming he's talking about his house there. "'Ave I ever thOLD 'yer Kah'yle...yer' look soooooo bootiful." Beautiful? Ummmmm...thanks? "I luuuuuuuurve you."

"Yeh, I'm sure you do Kenny." I reply with a smile. Good thing he said that. Hopefully I can get him back one day if he ever makes fun of my gayness AGAIN. All I have to do is tell him he said that and I guess it'll up to me on how he pays the price, tee hee. "THERE...WE GO!" I lift Kenny into one of the back-seats just as Butters and Bradley help Stan in the front passenger-seat. Stan looks like he's already out like a light. Ah well, better than ebing drunk I guess.

And as soon as we're all in, I tap the touch-screen igniton and off we go. The plasma screen signals the time as **01:17 **– though I guess pitch black darkness at night doesn't really tell the time once you get to about 10 o clock. 10 minutes later, we arive exactly outside Kenny's door. We give him a second to see how he does on his own. And we soon realise that he's nowhere near walking in a straight line. Butters jumps out and gives Kenny a helping hand to the door.

"Come on Kenny – looks like you...sure are gunna be out like a light tonight as...Kyle said." Butters says as they head to the front door.

"YEH, ber' ah jush changed the LIGHTb'lbs in MA' hOuSe...and they all GOOD!" God, even in a drunk state, Kenny STILL can make me laugh. We wait 5 minutes as Butters goes indoord and presumably makes sure that Kenny doesn't spend the night sleeping on the indoor porch floor before we leave.

Another 10 minutes pass and we're outside their home to drop them off.

"Goodnight you two – make sure you don't let the alcohol ruin 'the rest' of your night." I wink to them with the window down.

"Oh of course not – Butters promised he'd do some of the 'work' tonight instead of letting me just lovin' him." Ummmm...too much information methinks. And as I watch Butters seemingly dragging Bradley into the front door with a smirk on his face, I look to my right to see Stan leaning on the side of the leather head-rest with his eyes shut and mouth wide-open. Don't worry Stan – we're almost home.

The journey back home is a smooth one, thank goodness so Stan hardly moves his positioning. Finally, after a dark and wierd journey through the LA estates this time, the iron gates of my mansion estate begin to slowly open up and I drive the vehicle up the drive-way to the sensor-garage which immediately opens upon my approach. And after I park it next to my sports-car and turn it off, I move around to the other door outside, open it and take hold of Stan – wrapping his left arm around my shoulder. Jesus Christ, he's heavy when he's got clothes on his body and alcohol in his system.

"Huh...wh...wh...where are we?" Stan murmurs in a soft tone.

"We're back home Stan – don't worry, I'll have you in bed in no-time whatsoever."

"Bu...where is...every...body?"

"Gone home Stan."

"Wha...how...long...was I out for?"

"Oh about an hour – no threat, all we've got is a few rooms and a staircase to go."

"OK..." He smiles and closes his eyes again. "But no sex...I'm...fucking tired."

"Yeh I know Stan..." Shame.

We or should I say I...find our 20-sumin baby-sitter leaning on the couch, half-asleep with our cordless phone in one hand a bottle of Kronenberg in the other. Already that's 50 bucks off her pay judging by how much these kinds of women talk for on the phone for THAT space of time. With her finally awake, she tells us that both boys are fast asleep upstairs and leaves with 80 bucks from my possession.

The door shuts and her car is heard driving off into the distance and I begin my ascend up the stairs with Stan still leaning on me. Kicking the bedroom door open with my left knee, I walk over to the bed and drop Stan's sleepy body onto the corner where I can pull back the covers enough to get him in properly.

"We in...bed...yet?"

"Not yet Stanny..." I say as I quickly throw off my shirt, trousers, socks, shoes and boxers. "Now then...off with your clothes." I lean over, now naked in the darkness to help him off with his clothes.

"Be careful." He smiles again with his eyes shut as I begin unfastening the buttons on his shirt – top to bottom to see his bare shaven chest. And after a struggle to get his trousers, socks and boxers off with him leaning his whole weight on the bed, I AT LAST pull the covers back and snuggle up to him – both of us facing the same way. I'll try NOT to turn this situation into something MORE despite the urge I always seem to have.

"Oh...you a bit cold Stanny?"

He shivers slightly. "Yeh...darn tiredness and coldness...not a very good mix." He whispers as I cuddle up to him close and wrap my arms and legs around his own. With our bodies close together in bed, I can already feel the warmth from my body going to his – just as I hear the final whisper from his breath before we both fall asleep.

"Dam you're hot."

And I'm pretty sure he's not JUST talking about my body temperature there...which makes it all worthwhile.

**Author's Comment: Yeh, that was my first go at trying to type drunk-talk. And remember what Kyle said – about how he's gunna get his own back at Kenny for saying what he said. Make sure you keep on reading, that'll pop up later on in the fic, I guarantee.**


	11. MOR

**Author's Notes: This next chapter has taken a little jump in time to 4 years later, so along with Stan & Kyle, we're gunna be having the POVs of Daniel & Miles from now on as well. And an important note to be aware of, whenever either of the kids says is talking about daddy, they mean the one who's got them. So as you know, for Daniel, it's Stan and for Miles, it's Kyle. Anyway...**

**M.O.R.**

_**4 Years Later**_

**4th September 2025**

**Daniel's POV**

I bet our daddies never saw this coming. And here they were thinking we'd just sleep until one of them wakes us up. Well NUH-UH, me and Miles thought we'd give daddy a little surprise wake-up, ha ha.

Before we went to bed last night, daddy said he had to stay up late to finish these drawings of his that he's been working on. We didn't understand a single word he was saying when he tried to explain it to us, but I think I knew enough to know that they were VERY important drawings for work or sumin. And as me and Miles slowly and quietly creep our way down the stairs – holding onto the banister as we do so, we finally see daddy lying on the couch sleeping. Ha ha, guess he must have fell asleep last night.

Finally, as we touch the ground floor – still barefoot and still wearing our different coloured pyjamas, me and Miles do the usual 'Shhhh' look to each other with our fingers and we begin to creep up to the side of the couch where a plate of cookies is. Daddy's pretty silly if he thinks me and Miles woudn't resist having a cookie before breakfast – he should have eaten them all last night. Ah well, more for us two I guess. I slowly move my hand forward and reach for the nearest (and biggest) cookie on the plate as Miles stands next to me watching. But out of nowhere, daddy shots up and grabs my hand – scaring both of us and making us laugh.

"Hey, what on Earth's going on over there, huh?"

"We thought you were sleeping daddy." I say – still laughing.

"Are you kidding? How can I sleep when there's two cookie-burglars sneeking around the house." And as soon as daddy's turned away as he yawns, me and Miles quickly snatch a cookie each from the plate and shove it in both our mouths – trying to eat them as quickly as we can. Daddy turns back 'round and gives us funny looks – obviously noticing that our mouths have now got something circular in them. Miles covers his mouth to TRY and hide the evidence, but daddy simply smiles and sits us down on the couch. "Y'know, if yer' dad knew you were eating cookies at breakfast time, he'd give us three loads of trouble."

"Well you can always pwetend...and say you just ate two more." Miles suggests – letting a few cookie crumbs fall out of his still-stuffed mouth. "Can we watch TV pweeeeeease?"

"Alright...but only for 10 minutes – you two have got kindergarten today, OK?"

"OK" We both reply back just as daddy stands back up and looks down at the coffee table at the remote.

**Stan's POV**

Now this is the one reason why I hate technology – WAY too many commands and things something can do – you just forget how to even turn something on. I regret getting one of those advanced Universal Remotes now – especially for a hundred devices with thousands of buttons. We've got one of those crystal-flat touch-screen remotes that controls practically every electrical device in this room. "Ummmmmm...which one controls the TV?" It'd be pretty embarassing if either of these two knew better than me. Ah well, better just try them all and see.

**It's automatic (It's automatic),  
I need to unload (Need to unload).   
Under the pressure (Under the pressure),  
Gone middle of the road (Middle of the road).**

I press the first random button on the remote that grabs my attention and I point it towards the TV. Unfortunately, my first attempt turns the lights on in the living room and the fans that are connected to it too – which makes Daniel and Miles laugh. Turning the off button next to that, I try again. Second go, and the air conditioning system turns on – the two laugh even more AT me. Gee, I'm not doing good here am I? Third go...and the CD player that I accidently paused before I fell asleep resumes playing and starts playing a quietened CD of mine.

"Ha ha, you listen to girly music." Miles says to which those two laugh at me again.

"Oh hardy ha ha. I bet'cha you can't do it then, smarty-pants." I laugh back at Miles. Giving the remote to him, he points it at the TV and has his own go. And just like that, the television screen lights up and buzzes to life. Miles looks up at me with a smirk on his face. "Alright fine, I admit it, you're better than me at working this remote." Shaking Miles' little short red 'fro and making him giggle a little, Kyle comes downstairs – dressed in a bedroom gown.

"What are you two doing down here? It's a little early for you guys to be up isn't it – I was gunna wake you up." To which I see Daniel & Miles starting to run over shouting 'Daddy!'. And I guess they would do that – Kyle's been away for a week on another one of this crucial business deal trips and the twins haven't seen him for ages.

I walk over and smile as I see Kyle picks both boys up with his arms. "Oh I've missed you two sooooo much this past week." He says as he gives both a kiss on the cheek. "You been good to daddy this week?" To which they both happilly say 'YES daddy'. Kyle turns his attention over to me. "Are they telling the truth?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeh, they've been good, though they did try to steal a cookie or two from my plate I left over last night before I fell asleep."

"Oh really? What have I told you two about not having any cookies so early in the day?"

"Sowwy daddy..." Miles says in a soft voice. "...but he left them out when he was sleeping and me and Daniel couldn't wesist."

"That's alright son..." He places the twins back on the ground. "...now go and watch TV for 10 minutes and then you need to go get dressed and eat some breakfast. Remember – it's first day of kindergarten today."

The twins rush back into the living room and jump onto the couch – flicking over to KBSM Jr. to watch whatever's usually on at this time for kids. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kyle grabs me by my creased T-Shirt I'm still wearing from last night and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I missed you – these days have felt like months here."

"Awwwww, you missed me that much, huh Stan? Well I'm back now so there's no need to be counting down the days now."

"Yep, bye bye marking down days with an X." I joke as we too laugh softly. "Now then, I gotta get a shower as you can OBVIOUSLY see and probably smell, and I know you need to get ready since you've got that 'important' talk later today, so do you wanna use the shower first?"

"Oh there's no need Stan..." Kyle smirks – wiggling his eyebrows. "We could SHARE if you want – it's big enough for both of us."

I smirk back. "OH, I didn't know that you can withstand a hot, sweaty and filthy me, Kyle."

"Well how about I help you get all nice and squeeky clean, huh? I've missed not being next to you this past week – I could soap you down really good if you want."

"Fine by me!" And as soon as that's said, Kyle grabs me by the hand and leads me upstairs into the main bathroom where the fully marble shower is. Three weeks it's been without a 'shared' shower – I thought I'd go mad, ha ha.

**Fall into fashion (Fall into fashion),  
Fall out again (Fall out again).  
We stick together (We stick together),  
Coz it never ends (It never ends).**

**Kyle's POV**

_**40 Minutes Later**_

Guess that 10 minutes me and Stan allocated to the twins for TV time, turned out to be 30 minutes really. But then again, that's what you get when me and Stan share a shower together – we lose all focus in how much time we spend in there. But at last, all four of us are sat by the table in the kitchen eating breakfast. Whilst Stan is wearing one of his usual work-suits, I on the other hand have decided to go for an even smarter piece since I DO have a talk today. Los Angeles High School contacted me before I left for my business trip and asked if I'd give a speech to both the lower grade and the higher grade on careers and business and all that usual stuff about not wasting your life or sumin. But if I get even ONE witty cry or call of absolutely anything related with the awful word of 'FAG', then I'm walking out of there, FULL STOP. I know high schools and they can be a hell hole when it comes to bullying and abuse, and I won't tolerate it.

Anyway, like we all know by now, today is the twin's FIRST DAY of kindergarten and both the boys have mixed emotions about today. Whilst Daniel couldn't be any more excited and happy about what might happen, Miles meanwhile is dreading it. But he shouldn't do – Miles is a clever boy, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he gets accustomed to it and before long, he'll be loving it as much as Daniel probably will do. Besides, there'll be plenty of people to make friends with – both boys AND girls with. They've already got Butters' & Bradley's son Alex as a friend, so at least they're not going there alone.

**Here comes a low (I'm a boy and you're a girl).  
Here comes a high (The only ones in the World).  
Here comes everything (You and me we'll work it out).  
Here it comes; you, me, we'll work it out!**

I guess Mile's nervous feelings about kindergarten are showing – he's hardly eaten his cereal, and he usually loves those wheat pieces stuff. "Miles……you OK? You've hardly touched yer' breakfast?"

"Merrrrrr…daddy……I don't wanna go to nursewy…" Miles still seems to call the kindergarten a 'nursery'. "…What if I don't like it – what if I don't fit in and make a weally big idiot of myself?"

"You will fit in son – don't worry about it. Besides, you've got your brother with you to be with, right Daniel?" Daniel meanwhile is still scooping away at every wheat piece that's left in his bowl. "Daniel!?" Finally, he looks up with the spoon in his mouth.

"Oh…oh yeh, of course I'll be there, bwother." I don't think he knew what the question was, but Daniel's response makes Miles smile a bit and he starts to eat more of his own cereal. "Don't wowwy bwo…" Daniel says with a mouth full of cereal. "…you and me'll have LOTS of fun at the thingy place." And Miles' smile grows as his brother gives him the assuring smile back.

Finally, a few minutes later and as soon as I've slipped four bowls, four spoons and four empty glasses into the dish-washer, I follow the twins upstairs so that I can watch how they PROPERLY brush their teeth. Miles has no problem whatsoever with the correct vertical movement, but Daniel…well…guess he still needs a little more of a lesson into what direction the tooth-brush needs to go and WHERE it actually goes in his mouth. I know we bought them both double-sided tooth-brushes but I can't believe Daniel still doesn't know that the bristles are for his teeth and the rubbery side is for his tongue.

Another five minutes later, Daniel and Miles pick up their small little bags in their bedroom and head on downstairs and out to where Stan's waiting in the driver-seat of our people-carrier. Grabbing what belongings and important documents I need for the day, I follow suit and head on down and out of the house – shutting and locking the door behind me. And as soon as I've helped the twins into their kiddy-seats and fastened them in securely in the back seats, I climb into the front passenger seat and Stan begins to drive the vehicle out of the estate towards the LA kindergarten.

**Here comes tomorrow (Here comes tomorrow),  
One, two, three episodes (Three episodes).  
We stick together (We stick together),  
Gone middle of the road (Middle of the road).**

**Miles' POV**

"I'm not gunna like it – it's gunna be tewibble…" I whisper to myself – worrying about anything and everything that could POSSIBLY happen today. Despite how much Daniel assures me that today's gunna be fine, I still worry about how I could look like an idiot today. I still find it amazing how Daniel can be so cool about it – he looks really happy and excited about today and yet he hasn't stopped to think about the fact that he's just as likely to look like an idiot today as I am. Ah well, if he's happy than I guess I can be too. But that's gunna take some time though – even still, I'd much prefer liking nursery than I would worrying about it every day. Oh the thought of going to nursery every day except Saturday and Sunday makes me worry even more – that's 5 days and 5 possibilities every week that I could look so silly in front of all the boys and girls. Which reminds me – I wonder how many there'll be in our class, I hope not many, let me, Daniel and Alex be with hopefully a few more and that'll be alright for me.

I hope they have some fun toys and stuff there. That would be so good if they did – especially trains – oh me and Daniel LOVE train-sets. I'm guessing they won't have a big a set as we two have back home, but hopefully there'll be enough for us to make a nice little 'CHU-CHU!' game of trains with it. Please let there be a train-set, oh please Jehovah, LET there be a train-set there.

**Coz' that's entertainment (That's entertainment),  
It's the sound of the wheel (Sound of the wheel).  
It rolls on forever (Roll, roll forever),  
Yeah you know how it feels (Know how it feels).**

Moving on from nursery and what this first week's gunna be like, daddy says that next week, he's gunna start talking to me about my 'religion' and what I'll be learning from both him and what's called a……ummm…I hope I get this right…a…syna…syna…ummm…synalog…no wait it's a…ummmm……oh no, I forget what it's called. AH YES, that's it – daddy calls it a synagogue. I don't know what it's supposed to be, but daddy says it's where I'm gunna be taught most of my religion and whatever's in it. And starting from next week, daddy's gunna take me there and I'm gunna be introduced to the religion properly and all the people who go there with daddy. Though one thing slightly puzzles me. And that's the reason why I'm getting a fish when I go there. I don't know if I'm getting this coz' my daddy's famous or sumin, but daddy says that among the things I'm getting introduced to will be what's called a kippah. I hope me being Jewish and everything isn't ALL gunna be weird coz' being introduced to a fish is pretty weird so far.

Daniel's getting the same thing too. Pops' is taking Daniel to what they call a 'church' for the same reasons I guess. I wonder if Daniel'll get introduced to a fish as well – we'll just have to wait and see. But at this very moment, I'm finding it very had to tell the difference between what they call a Christian and what me and daddy are – Jews. But even if they are different and all, Daniel's still my brother and pops' still my daddy too.

**Here comes a low (I'm a boy and you're a girl),  
Here comes a high (The only ones in the world).  
Here comes everything (Like monkeys out in space),  
Here it comes (We are members of the human race).**

**Kyle's POV**

Finally we're here – a kindergarten where hopefully our sons will enjoy themselves – especially Miles. In case anybody started questioning our decision over our sons' education, there's been this very good and respectable law that's been made in America now that all children in the different educational structures are of a mixed background and status. No more of that ridiculous divide between rich and famous people, middle class and working class people any more. Instead, there's just one type of place for the different ages. So Daniel and Miles, two kids from a wealthy and successful background are gunna be among those who probably don't have parents like me and Stan, but will hopefully be able to make friends with.

Me and Stan walk our boys through the entrance and straight into the main reception where a delighted receptionist gives us both a nice smile. "Hello there, Daniel and Miles Marsh-Broflovski right?"

"Certainly is…" I look down and notice Mile's got a tight grip on my hand and is hiding behind m scared stiff. "…as you can see, my son's a little nervous about his first day."

"Ah don't worry about it – most of the kids are." And after she signs our sons in, she takes us into the children's classroom which is already packed with about a dozen other 5 year old boys and girls. Miles' grip tightens and it feels as if he doesn't wanna let go. And after a quick hello meeting with their new teacher, Miss Roseley, Stan and I sadly have to say goodbye to our boys. Already Daniel's had his 'kiss-and-hug' goodbye hug with Stan and he's quickly made his way over to his friend Alex. Miles meanwhile STILL won't let go.

"Daddy, pwease don't leave me."

"Miles…don't worry, I'm not gunna leave you here. Just stay with Daniel and you'll be fine…"

"But daddy…"

"Miles…" I give him an ensuring and quickly wipe away a lone tear that's already made its way out of Miles' eye. "…listen son…it's only a few hours and then you'll be out of here. Trust me, by the end of the day, when we come back to pick you two up, you'll be wanting to spend longer here. Trust me, I was just like you on my first day of kindergarten and I came to really enjoy it. Promise me you'll be a good boy and enjoy yourselves, 'kay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright…come here." Miles gives me a great-big hug and doesn't want to let go. But slowly and gradually, I have to break away from him. And within those few minutes of seeing my son worried, the door of the classroom finally closes and my vision of my son is gone until the early afternoon when I come back here.

Back in the car, I take a few seconds to try and put myself in Miles' shoes. The possibility of how Miles must feel worries me slightly.

"Don't worry about him Kyle." Stan assures me with a quick kiss. "I'm sure Daniel and him will enjoy it – just you wait until this afternoon. Like you said, by then, he'll probably not want to go back home."

"Yeh you're right…come on……let's go – I've gotta give a speech to 100 3rd graders and 300 sniggering 7th graders up the street. And I'm sure you've got your own annoyingly busy morning's worth to do back at the headquarters."

"Finalizing graphic designs for our advertising images and sorting out company financing in the art department – you better believe it."

And with that said, Stan starts the vehicle again and drives out and back onto the main road – now heading to the LA High School first for my first lecture on careers and business. But even the complex thought of organizing what I'm gunna say isn't enough of a distraction from what I'm more focused on…

**Here comes a low (I'm a boy and you're a girl).  
Here comes a high (The only ones in the world).  
Here comes everything (You and me we'll work it out).  
Here it comes; You, me, we'll work it out!**

…I sure hope more than ever that Miles is feeling a lot different about kindergarten later today. All I can hope for is that he does indeed enjoy himself.

**Author's Comments: So…how will the first day go for Daniel and Miles? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. And let's hope none of the teenagers interrupt Kyle with inappropriate language and abuse – you wouldn't wanna see an angry Kyle now would you?**


	12. Brothers & Sisters

**Brothers & Sisters**

**Daniel's POV**

I have a strong feeling that I'm REALLY gunna love kindergarten. After we get marked down in some roll call thingy, we'e immediately shown around the entire kindergarten. Where we hang our coats and bags, where all the fun toys and games are, where we sit to down to do drawings and read books and stuff...AND...also where the small cafeteria area is too, which is good considering my tummy's gunna be starving by the time lunchtime comes. Every other boy and girl in the class is just as excited as I am about today and starting kindergarten...except one – my brother.

"Don't wowwy Miles, it's gunna be fun." I've said that to him about six or seven times so far and it's only 10 o clock. There better be some fun toys in here otherwise Miles' gunna have a BIG big worrying problem here.

And as we come to the last of our tour around this place, Miles keeps himself shy and hiding closely behind me as we move. We stand together in a big squashed huddle as our teacher Miss Roseley shows us the final area of the main classroom – the toys area.

"Now don't think you'll be playing games ALL day..." Miss Roseley tells us – to which some of the kids behind us moan and sigh. "BUT...don't worry, there'll still be loads of fun toys and games to keep all you lot amused." She walks over to some cabinet and starts to take out lots of boxes. "Now then...for you lot we HAVE..." Here we go, let's see what'll keep me and hopefully Miles happy. "A marble drop-maze..." Not bad. "...dozens of game-boards..." Whichs she shows us – very nice. "...loads more toys and construction games...and last bt certainly not least...a full-pack train set." And then, I feel Miles leaning forward even more than he was before.

"A twain set?" Miles whispers in what sounds like a happy voice.

"Miles, is that you being happy?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes yes yes YES YES YES!" He replies in the loudest whisper possible. Finally, Miles sounds as if he's happy.

10 minutes later, we're given a full 2 hours before lunchtime to do whatever we want and play with whatever you want. And I guess no one wins a prize for guessing what Miles wants to play with.

"C'mon Daniel...C'MON!" Miles forcefully pulls on my shirt – dragging me towards the train-set which he immediately starts to take out to gaze at the hundreds of track pieces.

"What are you two doing?" Alex comes over and asks both of us. Miles makes no response since he's in a happy World of his own.

"Well...me and Miles were gunna try and build the biggest train-track possible with this set, I suppose. Wanna help?"

"I sure would!" Alex replies with just as much excitement as Miles shows. And with that said, us three sit down on the green and blue-coloured rug to begin putting each wodden track-piece together. I haven't even touched my first piece yet and Mile has already built a bridge over a tunnel piece and a traffic jam. I guess this is gunna be loads of fun for all three of us – I don't think we'll even have enough time to make a big enough track.

**Brothers & Sisters,  
Rebuild your lives.  
We're all drug takers,  
Give us something tonight.**

**Kyle's POV**

OK, one down, one to go. Or should I say, 100 down, 800 to go – my guesstimate at how many of this lot I have to talk to was WELL out. Little kids are pretty much the easiest type of audience you can give a lecture and speech to without worrying about what the hell you're actually saying – all those kids had pretty much lost track of what I was saying by the time I got to talking about future career and making the right decisions and all that stuff. Though I wish I could have done THAT one last – that way my first speech wouldn't have been affected by the thoughts of what on Earth I'm gunna say to THIS lot in a few minutes time.

As I'm sure anyone knows by now, speeches to 7th graders is by no means a walk in the park. I had a quick sneak-peak at the 700-or-so tightly packed group before I made my way here. I can tell by the looks on their faces and their body language that I was right all along – this is gunna be tricky. And as I stand to the right of the school stage behind the curtain, I realize that it's not a matter, for example, of WILL they start shouting offence and all that shit, but WHEN they'll start doing it, instead. However, this lot are growing up in a World that's STILL trying to rebuild itself from the war, so I expect SOME to at least give me some respect.

**A cartoon in a ketamine,  
Jelly mixed with margarine.  
White doves fund the war machine,  
Everybody moving!**

Then again, I wouldn't expect anything more or anything less than a group of lazy-eyed, lazy-mouthed and lazy-eared teenagers whom 90 percent of them STILL need spoon-feeding, if ya' get me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were even lower than how they already are – if there is a lower low than this.

**Cocaine - is for murderers,  
Codeine - for the jurors.  
****Caffeine - been through all of us,  
Everybody horney!**

"Now then, can I have SILENCE again please…?!" The Principal of this school announces over the mic from where he's stood on stage. I take a final peak onto stage to see he's stood behind a digital panel which is currently projecting who's on stage to a much larger image scale. I guess the back-row are gunna see just as much as me as the front row are. "Now today we're being joined by one of the brightest and most successful businessman and art traders in not just this country, but the entire World…" He says – to which my 4-piece 20K suit keeps me from blushing slightly. "He's taken some of his most important time to come to talk to you all about business and future careers, so listen carefully…" Yes, DO listen carefully. No one knows this, but I'm not in a really good mood as of now – headquarters just PM'd me on my Cell telling me that the company is trading down a whopping 26 points in the market. I'm sure I'll be able to sort that problem out, but if I get any major annoyance from this lot whilst I try and make an important speech to them……well……I haven't got pissed off in a long time, so I don't really wanna show evidence of that today. "Now will you please help me in welcoming on stage…" Here we go, time to do the introductory walk. "…CEO of KBSM – Mr. Kyle Marsh-Broflovski…"

I make my way towards the centre of the stage where the podium is placed. I show a quick smile and get a quick glance at the first few rows. Already, I see signs of 'can't-be-fucking-bothered' written all over their face – especially on one……ummmm…'different' looking girl who despite clapping, is chewing gum and got her eyes half-open. The entire front-row looks like a scene out of The Usual Suspects – every one looking like they could punch someone's face in and rob your house before you can blink. I take a quick guess that this is some kind of naughty-row for all the worst of the worst lot in this school.

**Crackwhores - back in town again,  
Eggshells - sniffing benelyn.  
Burning all the oil again,  
Smoking makes you holy.**

"Thank you Principal Bates." I say as I step up a step behind the podium. "Good Morning students of Los Angeles High School……" So for the next 45 minutes, I guess I've got 700 or so staring faces to cope with. "……today, I'm here to talk to you…about your futures – an understandable reality that you ALL will have to face sometime in the next few years." Someone in the back coughs out loud – which is oddly followed by some sort of synchronized musical sheet of coughs. I continue with my introduction, but whilst I talk, the coughs seem to be getting louder and more strangely timed to occur when I start speaking again. In terms of annoying me – that's **condition green.** I can see to the left of me from the corner of my eye that the Principal is merely standing there by the end of the stage and watching as the students watch me – probably knowing they've planned to annoy me but unable to do anything about it.

I move onto the first section of my speech. "To start off with…I'm sure you're all aware that you'll be leaving school in the next few years – having made up a final decision on what you're doing afterwards. However, the main factor that people don't realize is that they think it's all just a matter of picking and it happens. No, it's more than that – MUCH more. For starters, people believe that decisions in careers and education are all down and based on one particular word." Here we go with testing out my relationship with the crowd. "Can anyone think of the word I'm talking about, anyone? It's something that you ALL would like a lot of and THINK you'll always have a lot of, no matter where you go…" Silence. Dam, this lot are dim – no offence. "It's a three letter word……and begins with the letter 'F'."

Almost immediately, I hear someone cough in the back. However, THIS cough is different. It wasn't one of these regular throat-clearing coughs, OH NO, it was one of those childish 'Put-a-word-in-between-your-coughs' cough. And by how much sniggering and quiet laughing there is……I know dam well what that word was. And let me tell you, it's the ONE single three-letter 'F' word I just can not stand in this World. And just like that, the same 'cough' is heard from two more – one on the back left and one on he middle right of the crowd. More laughter - **condition yellow.**

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Right then, on to how my presence fits into this speech equation. I'm onto major decision-making now in terms of jobs and careers. I've spent about 15 minutes talking about University and colleges and stuff like that and how learning and education are vital to their futures – not that paid much attention to what I had to say, but there ya' go. Anyway…"I wanna tell you about a past design project I was a part of in the art and design section of my company a few years back. It was for the LCS Kaiyado Structure in Tokyo – some of you might have heard of it in the news. One of my most important decisions I had to base the entire future-work on was to how to design and construct the main tower of the architectural structure and how we a team would manage to erect the thing."

And as soon as I say the word 'erect', dozens of sniggering boys start laughing quietly again. I know f'sure what they're laughing about. Oh hardy ha HA – I said 'erect' and that sounds like the word 'erection', VERY FUNNY – oh GROW…UP! I still see at the corner of my eye that the Principal is keeping a close watch on all these students and he looks like he's about to leap across and hit someone – yeh, if only he didn't look so helpless and powerless himself. Knowing how schools lack in dealing with idiots like these, he probably wouldn't even give detention to someone even if they blew up the whole school with a Hydrogen bomb from out the Chemistry Lab.

Anyway, I continue on…"During this process though, another factor was how along with erecting the architectural structure…" More sniggers. "……other problems like keeping it up, keeping it straight AND keeping it strong enough to withstand structural attack." Again, a small group of random-plotted boys start quietly sniggering and laughing under their breath. The annoyance of it makes me pause in my speech until they're all finished with their pathetic thoughts. 25 minutes in and I'm already on **condition orange.**

But just as I resume my speech, the nightmare suddenly comes to life. A cell-phone starts ringing one of those ridiculous-sounding versions of the Nokia tune. Y'know, the one that had that annoying beeping jingle, well nowadays, they've got about 50 different-sounding versions of that chime, from classical instruments to belching noises…URRK! But this one, which coincidentally comes from a lad in the front-row is of the Nokia tune which is sounded by a person's voice trying to impersonate the Nokia tune. Yep, a ring-tone of a person impersonating the Nokia theme-tune – how ridiculous can you get?! As the phone blasts out that 'noise' at max volume, some people start doing that daft 'Oooooooo, you're in trouble' sound while most turn towards where he's sat. It's so annoying that it forces me to look up at him in a serious manner. He looks back at me and appears to switch it off with a smug and cocky look on his face.

**Texting - abbreviates the brain,  
Aspirin - takes away the pain.  
Rock on, everyone will say:  
'That's the way it is'.**

_**15 Minutes Later**_

I'm finally coming towards the end of my speech. I wrapping it up with something about focusing on targets and the most important things in life – not that these students will probably agree on what the most 'important' thing in their lives will be. I seemed to have calmed down now since that cell-phone incident a while ago now. Everyone's remained quiet so far and they actually look as if they're paying attention.

And then……ARGHHHH……THAT. Everyone looks again to that guy with the loud cell-phone from before. Now I know – for the past 10 minutes he's been chatting away silently on his phone to some friend (if he's got any) of his, and it's only now that he let out a low-toned but quiet laugh. **Condition Red – CONDITION RED! **I can feel the emotions in my head running wild. Suddenly, I snap - I finally find myself having no control over what I'm about to do. Then again, good thing the stage is only a step higher than the actual ground. And as he stares off into the distance and continues to snigger and talk, I realize he can't see me walking up to him – GOOD. And just like that, I snatch the $250 cell-phone from out of his hand and with all my strength…I slam it down onto the ground – shattering it into a small split explosion of black and silver metallic and plastic pieces. I think he caught the drift.

"As I said before……education is a major focus that you all have to pay attention to…" I continue my speech as if nothing ever happened – finally having removed all my anger on that ridiculous kid and his phone – something which he shouldn't even have in school. I walk back onto the stage and make my way back behind the podium to see 700 blank and shocked faces looking directly at me – even the Principal is stunned. Ah well, at least I've got their attention now.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Miles' POV**

I guess I was wrong about Kindergarten – it is good, it's really REALLY good. It's the afternoon now, and me, Daniel & Alex are finishing off the finger paintings we're all doing at the moment. In the morning, whilst we were having our morning play-time recess, we got a chance to meet the other boys and girls in our class. Everyone was still shocked to find out that we actually were the two boys whose daddies were billionaires – I guess they heard rumors about it from their mommies and daddies, but never believed it until now. But whilst we three were finishing off our brilliant train-track thing, this unhappy-looking boy called Roger came up to us with an unhappy look on his face.

"Gimme that twain…" He said. "I want it NOW."

"Ummmm, but we're using it for the twain twack…" I replied to which he just snatched it from off the track and bust one of the bridges as well. Ah well, I guess he must have forgot to say 'please' – daddy always tells me to say please whenever I ask for something. I guess Roger forgot. But it wasn't the first time Roger accidentally forgot to say please. And it made me wonder if he knew what he was doing as well.

**Brothers & Sisters,  
Rebuild your lives.  
We're all drug takers,  
Give us something tonight.**

Not only in Lunch did Roger start eating my orange, (which tastes nasty and icky anyway) but even during this finger-painting drawing, he took a few cups of paint that I was using. I didn't mind him taking the yellow and blue, but I was using the red. I didn't mind, I just waited for someone else to finish with the red paint.

We've been finger-painting for an hour now. We've been asked by our teacher to draw our parents – a mommy and daddy. Me and Daniel were slightly confused to what a 'mommy' was as we'd never ever heard of that before.

"Oh right, I forgot, you two don't have a mommy do you…" Miss Roseley said with a smile. "That's OK; you just draw your two daddies instead." This is what we've done instead. Daniel's looks like a few blobs holding hands in front of a bigger blob which looks silly and funny whereas mine looks a little more…well…better…I mean…come on…at least mine's got happy faces in it with four big red smiles on our faces. Suddenly, Roger who's sat next to me accidentally spills blue paint all over my work.

"Oooops……SO…WWY!" Roger says right next to me. No problem – I was gunna try and make a much better one back home anyway, now that I know how to actually make these things.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Back over at the toy-area, me, Daniel and Alex are over at the building blocks trying to make the biggest block wall so we can trap Alex inside it, ha ha. But out of nowhere, Roger storms in and knocks the whole thing down.

"Woger…why'd you do that?" I ask.

"Coz'…I can do ANYTHING…" He replies – looking down at me.

"But we were twying to build a big massive wall to bwock Awex in and you destwoyed it."

"EXACTLY…but wike I said, I can do anything I want, but YOU CAN'T."

"Why not?" What's he trying to say.

"Coz'……you're a…" And what I hear next is something that I'll never forget. And I…and I……I…

**Rohypnol - like a chloroform,  
Sugar - from the day you're born.  
Washed out, like a dinosaur,  
Really don't believe it.**

**Daniel's POV**

I didn't hear what Roger just said to Miles, but whatever it was……it wasn't nice, because it's left Miles in tears. And as I watch Miles running off crying, I turn to Roger who's got a great big smile on his face. And…no, it can't be! Did he just do what I think he just did? My guts tell me what my heart is telling me as well…and without warning, I launch forward and punch Roger right on the nose – knocking him to the ground and causing him to bang his head on the wall as well. And just like that, Roger starts screaming and crying - woah, I never realized I could punch that hard.

"DANIEL MARSH-BROFLOVSKI!!!" I hear from other end of the classroom from the teacher. AW-OH – I'm in trouble.

**Sticking with sniffing super-glue,  
Sulphates - keeps you in a zoo.  
Monkeys - turning into you,  
Everybody hoping.**

**Kyle's POV**

"Mr. Marsh-Broflovski……please WAIT, on behalf of the whole school, PLEASE…JUST give me a chance to say…I apologize." He says for the hundredth time as I make my way out into the car park where my chauffeur-driven limo is waiting.

"Apologize? For THAT? HA, don't make me laugh…do you not realize now embarrassing not to mention idiotic your students have made themselves be seen today?! And to think, this is SUPPOSEDLY one of the best high schools in the country. Well if that's the case, I guess in the next 10 years, this country's pretty much fucked isn't it?"

"No…Mr. Marsh-Broflovski…please. I agree – that was totally unacceptable from my students here. And I assure you, I will be taking serious and immediate measures with the students in particular about this – consider the students you brought to focus will receive heavy punishment."

"Oh great, and how long will that last? A month? A week?! A DAY?!" No response. "Peh, that's the problem – they get away with murder nowadays Mr. Bates. Interrupting my speech is one thing…but calling me a f……a f……I can't even come to actually saying it……it's unacceptable."

"I understand completely."

"Do you?!"

"Yeh you're right…I don't."

Taking a deep breath, I open the door. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers in a few weeks time – I expect a written apology from not only the school-board but from THAT student in particular about what happened today. And before you ask…that student can pay for another cell-phone HIMSELF."

And with that, I'm gone. But just as I'm a few feet from reaching the limo, my cell-phone starts buzzing. "Yeh………yes this is Mr. Marsh-Broflovski………my sons……Daniel and Miles? What's happened………WHAT?! And Miles…………upset? About what……………" My jaw drops and I suddenly can not believe what I'm hearing from the receptionist at the kindergarten. "Of course…I'm on my way." Clicking my phone off and making my way into the limo, the driver starts the journey back towards the kindergarten. Good thing it's 3 o clock – bad thing that I'm coming to pick those two up in one of the worst situations yet. I pick my phone out again and begin to call…

_**Meanwhile**_

**Stan's POV**

"So to put it in basic terms, I think the three major advertising designs need to be a bit more sharper – the layout is good and all major factors are well presented, though keep working at it and update me with the newest designs next week, understand?"

"Yes sir…" The round-table design team with me in the conference room today say just as our meeting is coming to an end.

"Ummmm, excuse me sir…" A Receptionist walks in with a phone in her hand. "This is really important……your husband's on the phone…" Kyle's ringing me? What's going on? After I give the meeting the usual 'goodbye…see you next week' sign-off, I walk back into my main office and rest the phone next to my ear. "Hey Kyle…what's going on?" And what Kyle tells me within those very few minutes is something that makes me wanna sprint out of the headquarters, down 18 floors, down into the underground car-park and straight into my car – driving immediately towards the kindergarten. Whatever's going on – something's happened concerning Daniel & Miles. Oh Christ…

**Author's Comments: Not only will we be hearing from THAT student again, but we'll also be hearing a lot more from Roger. Be prepared, Roger is one of those kinds of people.**


	13. Tender

**Author's Notes: It's a LONG chapter, but like all the chapters, it's well worth the read. At least you'll see Kyle hitting the two ends of the spectrum in terms of emotions. **

**Tender**

**Stan's POV**

Good thing we've left Daniel & Miles in the vehicle for now. I bet my life that they wouldn't wanna hear Kyle in this state – I haven't heard him talk this angry since...well...since we were kids.

"Are you having a fucking joke?" He says – absolutely stunned at what the teacher is trying to calmly tell us from across her desk.

To recap if I can, 10 minutes ago, as soon as me and Kyle met up at the kindergarten, we were met by our boys' teacher again. After guiding us to her office just outside of the main classroom, she sat us down and explained to us what happened. Aparently it was just a simple case of someone saying something nasty to Miles which ended up in Miles crying and Danilel...punching the boy who said the bad thing, in the face. But it's what THAT boy had said and it's what the teacher did afterwards that's left me really confused and uncomfortable...and t's left Kyle blowing steam out his ears.

"Do you tolerate bullying and abusive language in your classroom may I ask Mrs. Roseley?" Kyle says with a serious face and arms crossed.

"Absolutely not sir. We expect all the kids to behave and respect one another in the classroom."

"WELL...it seems to me that you're punishing our son rather than THAT little...y'know...the boy who said that dispicable thing to my boy."

"If you'll excuse me sir, your boy punched that kid in the face...and in the nose to be more specific."

"THAT kid said something that made my biy cry."

"Yes, we're not excusing his language as acceptable."

"Teh, well it seems to me that you're ignoring the obvious here!"

"Sir, please...this is a kindergarten...not a shouting arena."

Kyle takes a deep breath as I simply sit there in silence. "Sorry...I'm just so angry that boys of that age can...can...can say something so vile and disgraceful at such a young age...and to my son of all people."

"What did he say if I may ask?" I finally let out some speech. "I haven't been told of it yet..." Kyle looks at me and sighs. He obviously knows that I'm not gunna like what I'm about to hear...which can only mean that whatever I'm about to hear IS bad.

"Sir..." The teacher looks at me. "Roger, the boy who called your son names..."

"Called?! More like bullied and abused..." Kyle butts in and quietens again.

The teacher continues. "He called your son...ahem...if I'm saying this correctly...he called your son Miles, a Fagling."

"WHAT?!" I'm both confused AND shocked. "Fagling?!"

"Go on, tell him what you've done to resolve this...go on...tell him Mrs. Roseley..." Kyle demands – again, he already knows what's coming here.

"Sir...we've limited your son Daniel to the naughty corner for the next few days and we've limited him to only one cookie for the whole week this week."

"And what about this Roger kid?" I ask as Kyle rolls his eyes. Oh God, I'm guessing this isn't gunna be good news.

"As for Roger..." She begins. "We've asked him to apologize..."

Silence. "And..." I ask.

"Well...that's it. Roger's said sorry so the problem's solved."

"Solved...SOLVED?!" Kyle looks as if he's about to jump over the table and grab the teacher by the neck. "You're punishing Daniel for protecting his brother...and this Roger gets nothing but a friggin' slap on the wrist. What the hell are you thinking? If anybody needs to be punished...it's that disrespectful little...you know."

"Sir, the kid probably doesn't know what that word means..."

"Peh...yeh and I'm sure he doesn't know what it means to make someone cry too."

"...but your son Daniel punched him in the face. I honestly didn't see anything wrong with what Roger said."

"ANYTHING wrong? Have you been living in a hole for the last 5 years." Kyle grabs my hand and shoes the rings around both our fingers. "Incase you haven't already realised...we two are happily married."

"And..."

"AND...it means we're gay. And it's pretty obvious that any kid is gunna see our two boys as being of the same sexuality...so of course you're gunna have kids saying words like...URRRK...'fagling' – God I hate anything beginning with those three letters – I've already heard that hate-word enough already today."

"Well I'm sorry if it's offended you or your kids in anyway, so I'll make sure that respect in my class is kept no matter what sexual background your boys are."

"THEY'RE NOT GAY YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Kyle yells – which even surprises him as he covers his mouth. I breathe deeply and speak in a calm and gentle voice.

"Mrs. Roseley, I understand the circumstances you found yourself in and I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes. But all we're asking is that you make sure ALL anti-gay bullying is never seen in your classroom and that our boys don't get abused just because of their background."

"OK sir, I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish off. The door's over there..."

_**5 Minutes Later**_

**Kyle's POV**

Thank God I've calmed down – I don't think I've ever yelled like that in such an isolated room like that before. I don't know what came over me in there – yes, I am kinda pissed off at the fact that THAT kid got off lightly with what he said...but I guess I have to get used to this. Our boys are growing up and they're gunna be called names all the time in school and whatnot in a couple of years time, so I guess it's just matter of hoping that the days go by without any problems. And as soon as me and Stan are back in the vehicle, we both turn around to view our boys who look as if we're about to give them a yelling.

"Boys...about what happened today at kindergarten – let's just forget about it, OK?"

"Are we in twouble daddy?" Miles asks me.

"No, of course not..."

"But Daniel..." Stan begins. "...next time, don't punch anybody if they say something like that again..."

"What, you mean 'fagling'?" Daniel asks to which Miles looks as if he's about to cry again.

"Daniel...NO...don't ever say that word again, that's naughty."

"Sowwy daddy, but if it's such a naughty word...what does it mean?"

Me and Stan look at each other with startled faces. "Look...how about we tell you after some lunch when we get back home."

"YAY!" Both boys shout in delight as me and Stan turn back around. I touch the ignition button on the touch-screen and off we go, back home. "And daddy..."

"Yes Miles..." I look into the mirror to view my son.

"What's a Mommy?!"

Jeez, how ARE we gunna explain this one as well to our boys. I guess it has to be done though – they HAVE to know because it's better than them realising what it means by accident. Me and Stan love our boys enough to tell them even the most complicated of things. I just hope that they'll understand enough for them to stay happy. Obviously, we won't go into too much detail, I know that, but as long as me and Stan know we've mentioed THIS...then I guess we can sleep easy for at least the next 2 or 3 years. I realise now that it's not JUST about me and Stan now – it's about our boys too.

**Tender is the night lying by your side,  
Tender is the touch of someone that you love too much.  
Tender is the day the demons go away,  
Lord I need to find, someone who can heal my mind.**

**Stan's POV**

_**2 Hours Later**_

After a delicious meal of Pasta that Kyle had prepared and made, we sit the boys down on the couch and me and Kyle sit at either seats on each side of the couch – turning them so that they face the couch.

"Now then boys...do you know why we wanna have a talk with you?" Kyle says

"Because you wanna tell us something?" Miles replies.

"Yes...and it's something that we have to explain VERY carefully...so I want both you and your brother to pay close attention to what you say."

"OK" They both say in sync – obviously on the edge of the seats as to what we're about to say.

**Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Get through it!  
Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Love's the greatest thing!**

"Do you remember from before that you asked us what a mommy is?"

"YEP!"

"Well…boys……in every family……there's a mommy and a daddy. And whenever a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to…look after…either a boy or a girl."

"Ooooooooh……so…do we have a mommy as well?"

I look over to Kyle with an unsure look on my face. He nods and decides to take over.

"Well…boys. A long time ago, your mommy found thought that she wouldn't be able to take care of you two because…well…she was too sick to do that."

"Sick…why was mommy sick daddy?"

Now Kyle looks unsure at what to say next and there's no way that I'm any clearer in what to say. "We don't know – nobody knows son. But all we do know is that she let me and your daddy to take care of you instead. So from now on, instead of having a mommy and a daddy, you have two daddies instead. Do you understand?"

"Yep!" Daniel says in acceptance at what we've told him. But Miles looks less sure.

"So……will we ever get to see our mommy ever?"

Again, me and Kyle look at one another – unsure on how to answer. "Maybe son……maybe." I say – hoping that's enough to distract them from the REAL truth."

"OK, so me and Miles have two daddies instead of a mommy."

"Exactly…"

"Well that's good – girls are stupid and smelly anyway." Daniel says with a smile which makes Miles laugh too.

And as soon as we give them each an after-lunch giant cookie, we let them watch some TV as me and Kyle move into the kitchen.

**Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Get through it!  
Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Love's the greatest thing…  
That we have.  
I'm waiting for that feeling,  
Waiting for that feeling…  
Waiting for that feeling to come.**

**Daniel's POV**

Well at least I know what a mommy is now. I was starting to get really confused about what a mommy really is. Now that I think about it, it's funny how me and Miles were the only ones in class earlier today that didn't know what a mommy is – if what daddy and pops said is true, then maybe all those other kids knew who and what their mommy was and looked like. Oh I wish I knew who my mommy was – I wanna ask her about why she decided to 'look after me' – especially with daddy. Wait a minute, if daddy said that he and mommy decided together to look after me, then that means that he knew who my mommy was. Oh man, why didn't I ask daddy that – surely daddy would have known who my mom was. But even if he did, why would he let mommy just disappear just because she couldn't look after me. GAH, I'm too confused – an hour of cartoons should make my head all happy again.

"Daniel…" Miles asks – grabbing the remote and immediately flicking to pops' cartoon channel. "Do you think Alex knows about what a mommy is as well? He has two daddies as well y'know."

Oh yeh, I forgot about that. There was me, Miles AND Alex who didn't know what a mommy was in class today – silly me. "I dunno bwo……I wonder if his daddies have told him what a mommy is."

"Pwobawy…" He flicks to KBSM Jr. YAY, our favourite show's on.

"Well maybe they've told him where his mommy went..."

"What do you mean bwo?"

"What I mean is that maybe Alex's daddies have told him why his mommy couldn't take care of him – maybe they know what happened to his mommy."

"YEH! Do you 'fink our daddies know what happened to our mommy?"

"I dunno – maybe."

"Well how about we keep this as a secwet investigation, bwo..." Miles giggles. "We could be like...SUPER secwet undercover detectives withou' our daddies knowing."

Ha ha, I like that idea. "Yeh, that sounds so cool. Let's find out without our daddies knowing."

"Agweed."

**Kyle's POV**

"I'd like to know what they're thinking now" Stan says to me as we stand by the fridge-freezer out of the boys' sight. "Do you think that stopped them thinking about it enough...for now?"

"Stan...relax...they're only 5 years old – they're not gunna start suspecting things. Let's just make sure we don't let them find out too much yet."

"Yeh...yeh yer' right. I don't wanna worry y'know...I really don't."

"I know you don't Stan...I'm concerned too. But I guess what's happened today has took us all by surprise...even me. We just gotta make sure we're a lot more careful about what we do and what we say. No more pointing out the 'obvious' whilst they're around."

"What..."

"Don't worry..." I smirk. "There's still plenty we CAN do in the bed that they won't know about." I look back at him...but no smile is given back to me – only a frown of worry. I guess that was a bad move for me.

I walk over to the kitchen entracne and look back into the living room to see our two boys laughing and enjoying themselves, sitting on the couch watching TV. I guess it's times like this that make me really think about the fact that me and Stan have our boys to look after now – it's not about US as a couple anymore, but it's now about US as a family.

**Oh my baby, Oh my baby!  
Oh why…oh my!**

Suddenly, the digital screen on the nearby phone starts ringing. I pick up the blue-tooth headphone and place it in my ear – touching the green button on the screen that says 'Answer' and then the blue one that says 'Headphone'.

"Hey...wasssup Kyle." Kenny shouts into my ear with his usual silly 'Hi' voice.

"Oh...hi Kenny..."

"So...how was first day of kindergarten for the two boys then – c'mon, I got 20 imaginary bucks riding on you saying that they didn't blow it up."

I smile and grab a nearby stool and sit down on it as I look into the screen. And as Stan walks over to the other end of the kitchen to begin putting all of lunch's plates and whatnot into the dish-washer, I continue with the phone conversation. "No Kenny, they were alright today – it was only before lunch that they couldn't stop telling us how much fun it was making a train-track all day long."

"Ah well as long as they weren't train-spotting, then I guess I can classify that as a good thing, right?"

"Yeh, I guess you can."

"Well that's good...I was worried for a minute you were gunna say one of them had done something like punched another kid in the face." My smile drops and I look down slightly with an unsure look that Kenny can completely see over the screen-link.

"Ooooooo...AH...wrong thing to say."

"Well...it's something that I'd rather not speak about out-loud."

"Ah no worry, I understand Kyle."

"Actually...it's something we need to talk to you about."

"OH...so it's THAT type of 'don't wanna say out-loud' kind of things huh?"

"Not exactly."

"OH-HO...a new type eh? Well, I'll be all-ears. How about you tell me about it next Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yeh, I'm having a MAMMOTH cook-out and barbecue 'round my place on Saturday – it'd be great if you and the family could come, my family and lots of other people will be there. Besides, I need someone with a strong voice to help me shout with, to everybody who says my food and cooking is shit."

I laugh. "Of course, we'll be there. Give me all the details tomorrow."

"Alright Kyle...take care."

"Bye Kenny..." And with that, the screen returns to its crystal blue main menu mode.

**Stan's POV**

_**6 Hours Later**_

**Tender is the ghost,  
The ghost I love the most.  
Hiding from the sun,  
Waiting for the night to come.**

I'm not feeling myself tonight as I lay in bed naked as usual. Despite the fact that I've got the duvet cover AND the sheets over me, I've still got this worrying chill flowing down my spine which I've never felt before. And as I have my body positioned so that I'm looking outwards rather than inwards, I can feel Kyle behind me trying to tempt me into one of those sorts of night again.

"Come on Stan……how about I help you warm that cold lil' body up?"

"Kyle…please……I just wanna get some sleep, that's all…I'm fine."

"Awwww…come on my love…I know you're cold."

"I said I'm fine."

Oh God, I can feel Kyle getting closer………too close tonight. "But I KNOW you really want it Stan."

And then suddenly…even to my shock as well…I snap. "KYLE…STOP IT!" I yell as I look back at him with an angered look which scares him slightly. "Oh Christ…I need a drink." I say – getting out of bed and putting the pair of jeans I took off and left on the floor. Walking over the door, I can see Kyle staring into space – still shocked at my out-burst as if I wasn't ME just now.

**Tender is my heart,  
I'm screwing up my life.  
Lord I need to find,  
Someone who can heal my mind.**

_**5 Minutes Later**_

I'm so awake that I actually remembered this time to NOT get some ice from the fridge-freezer this time – it makes too much noise at night and I don't wanna wake up the boys. And after a quick glass of water, I look out the window into nothing and let my mind go off on one of those random-thought processes. But my mind stays focused enough to let me see Kyle's reflection in the window.

I turn around and see Kyle standing by the kitchen entrance dressed in his dressing-gown. "Stan……I know something's up."

"Then why do you pretend like you DON'T. Do you really think that by ignoring the obvious, everything's gunna be alright." I don't want this to end up in an argument, I really DON'T. But my uncontrolled voice lets that out in an annoyed fashion and I know it's too late to calm myself down.

"Stan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ha, see…you DON'T know what's up."

"Oh wait…are you still worried about what the boys might think about US after what's happened today."

"Worried? WORRIED?! I'm friggin' scared Kyle. Don't you realize how wrong this could all go?"

"Yes I do…but unlike you, I'm not worried about what bad things could happen. Stan…you need to lighten up."

"No, YOU need to lighten up Kyle!"

"Oh Stan, now you're being childish."

"Am I? Here you are acting all happy and smiley and simply ignoring the reality of what's going on around here."

"What the HELL are you talking about Stan."

"Like you don't know!" I walk up to Kyle as I look directly into his eyes. "Like it or not…they're gunna find out sooner or later why they don't have a mother to look after them and they have US instead."

"Stan……YES they will learn the truth…but they will come to terms with it all."

"And what if they don't – have you thought about what they might do when they're older. They could run away or not speak to us or they could……they……"………

**Kyle's POV**

Suddenly, Stan collapses onto the nearby cabinet and starts crying. "Stan……" I take hold of him and rest his teary face on my chest. "It's nothing to get upset about. I know now why you feel like you do."

"Yeh……and hopefully now YOU realize just how serious this is too." He says in a tear-drenched voice.

"I'm not saying it ISN'T……but you need to learn to not worry Stan." I lift his head gently so that he's looking back at me. I wipe away the remaining tears from his face and speak softly. "We'll get through this…I swear it."

"And…you promise that…you'll help me tell the boys the proper truth sooner or later?"

"I promise." To which I give him a huge loving hug and he rests his head just below my shoulder again. "Now come on…let's get back to bed."

**Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Get through it!  
Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Love's the greatest thing!**

And as soon as I've removed my gown and helped Stan out of his trousers, we're back in bed – close together just like we were 5 minutes ago.

"As a matter of fact, I am kinda cold." Stan says as he shivers slightly.

"Well here, let me help yer' warm up." To which I move up as close as I can possibly get and I wrap my body around his – allowing all the warmth in my body to flow through his too.

"Ah…you sure know how to make me feel better Kyle." Stan whispers in a soft tone.

"I always have and I always will Stan – I love you that much because I care about you." Stan turns his head 'round slightly and I give him a gentle and slow kiss on the cheek. "I know what you're thinking…and I understand. We can just sleep tonight with my warmth around you."

**Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Get through it!  
Come on, Come on, Come on,  
Love's the greatest thing…  
That we have.  
I'm waiting for that feeling,  
Waiting for that feeling…  
Waiting for that feeling to come.**

"Thanks Kyle……let's get through this…for our boys…ok?"

"OK…now let's get some sleep." And that's exactly how we stay for the entire night – with my body and the warmth inside me wrapped around my love Stan.

**Author's Comments: Phew……I guess this is the start of the actual storyline theme behind this story – the boys actually finding out about everything that they want and need to know progressively over time. There'll be plenty more of these kinds of chapters later on in the story as you would expect, so make sure you're ready for it.**


	14. Slow Down

**Slow Down**

**Kyle's POV**

_**The following Saturday...**_

"AH...now why CAN'T we use this for everywhere we go, huh?"

"BECAUSE...it's awful. It makes both of us look like we're too lazy to drive ourselves."

"It doesn't, don't be daft. Hey look, I bet all the other famous so-and-so's are gunna be coming here in their limos as well. Don't yer' think it would look pretty daft if we of all people, turned out to be the only ones who didn't come in a limo and ended up parking our vehicle up front – all alone and embarassing."

"I doubt that Kyle."

"OK...well how about we bet on the outcome then, huh?"

"Fine...but what's the prize for whoever wins." I wiggle my eyebrows again and look directly at him. "Heh...oh...is that look what I think it means?"

"Could be."

He smiles back and raises an eye-brow. "Alright then...you're on – but don't back-out when you realise that it's YOU who's gunna be the receiver on this bet."

"Well...we'll see about that." I smirk back and give him a quick kiss.

Thank God the boys don't yet understand what we go on about in discussions like this – good thing we can use nicknames and sneaky looks instead. We've been having one of our rare silly arguments, me and Stan. And this time...it's about our own chaffeur-driven limo. I like it – it's nice for us to be the passengers in this nice and cosey leather-interior limo, now and again. However, Stan has had other ideas – HE thinks that it somehow exploits our rich status and is just a way to show that we're being smug or sumin. Ha, what a silly thought. Practically every business tycoon and billionaire in California has a super-stretched limo driving them around to every location they go to. As of now, I think the limo should stay and I see no reason in getting rid of it. Besides, our limo driver is one of the nicest people I've ever met - well, not as 'NICE' as Stan is in both ways, but still a very friendly person to both of us.

Moving on and finally ending the argument with a sneaky kiss, I look out the window and realise we're beginning to make our ascent up the twisting hill that is Oxley Way. It takes just over 5 minutes to get to the top at this speed – funny how Kenny seemed to want 69 not just for its number, but also the fact that it's the last mammoth estate on the hill and lies right at the top of the hill. But like he said – perfect choice for spying on people - though I doubt he'll ever do that...I think.

As Stan sits close to my right at the back of the limo, the boys meanwhile are STILL messing around at the front and judging by what's gone on in this trip up here, they've already discovered all of the limo's cool features. For a few minutes now, Daniel's been messing around with the light options and the dimmers – messing with the different fade and colour settings, which is starting to get on Stan's nerves as I can see.

"Daniel...stop it." Stan says in a calm but forceful manner.

"Sowwy daddy." Daniel replies – sitting back on his leather seat – almost instantly turning his attention to playing with the multi-mode HD-DVD player as he makes the disc slot automatically suck a disc in and out and in and out and...well, you get the idea. Kids these days...and probably for the past days as well – they never can sit still, they always have to focus their enjoyment on something.

**It's up to you,  
You know it is.  
I can't convince you.  
All you have to do is,  
Slow down.**

5 minutes later, we arrive at the entrance to Kenny's estate to which the iron gates automatically open for the black limo to drive onwards. Thank goodness – I doubt our driver would have any clue into how to respond to any of Kenny's quirky but funny quotes and anecdotes. And as soon as the limo stops just outside the front door, the driver opens the door to my left and allows all four of us to step out. I know this is a special invitational party of sorts, but we haven't gone over-board with the dress code. Me, I'm simply wearing a short-sleeved black T-Shirt and dark jeans with Stan wearing the same in blue. But we had to make sure the boys didn't come wearing something too daft. If we hadn't decided what they were gunna wear for themselves, Daniel would have come in some weird-looking sports shirt and Miles would have come wearing his pyjamas since he got up late this morning…again.

"Alright, thanks Jéan – be back here for about 11 this evening please and no earlier nor later."

"Will do sir." And with that, our driver returns to the front of the limo, sits back in and drives off back down the estate driveway.

Good thing it's hot, sunny and cloud-less today……I could do with a nice out-door party in the midst of this heat-wave we're getting. Then again, THAT could be a bad thing too – no doubt Kenny'll want to do something or some THINGS with our boys involving some crazy outdoor activity. And I'm betting the boys are eager to see "Uncle" Kenny again – it's been about six months since they last saw him. Finally, after Stan presses the touch-screen buzzer next to the door, it isn't long before Kenny, dressed in an orange shirt and white shorts with black shades on answers the door with a towel around his neck.

"Well well…looks like you guys are keeping your status as the first to turn up…as usual." Kenny greets us.

"Hey Kenny……may we come in?"

"If you're not gunna 'stain' my clean marble tile flooring that is." I know dam well what he's implying there and I give him an evil-eye but smirking look to which he smirks back. He then looks down at the boys. "Hello there."

"UNCLE KENNY!" They both shout and run over to him to which Kenny picks both up with no problem whatsoever.

"By heck, you two have grown……" He then starts pretending to having a problem with holding them up to which both boys laugh. "Say…how would you two like to have a free-look through my library, huh?"

"YAY!"

"UH…NO…I DON'T think they should." I say with a serious look on my smirking face. "Why don't you two head off and have some fun in the swimming pool until more people arrive."

"OK…" To which Stan gives them their swimming shorts and they both run off upstairs to find somewhere to change…for now.

With the boys finally upstairs, I turn my attention back to Kenny. "Are you mad Kenny? What kind of weirdo told you it'd be alright to show them all that, eh?"

"What?! What's wrong with showing them a few cartoon books for them?"

"Huh?"

"Well…I HAVE been stocking up on lots of books and whatnot to fill up the other parts of my library." He then laughs. "What, you thought I was planning on showing them some of my porn. What do you think I am, some kind of sex –minded pornaholic or sumin?"

Me and Stan look at one another and then look back at him. "YES!"

Kenny laughs. "Fair enough, ha ha. RIGHT…would you like a quick guide outside just so you know where everything is and so you don't get lost? At least then you won't have a perfect excuse if you two decide to sneak somewhere to do you know what in the garden." He smirks again to which me and Stan once more, give him a smile but odd look.

"Yeh sure." And with that said, Kenny takes us out into the garden and shows us around. He's got everything set up – the food table which he reminds us he'll be covering with food that he's about to start preparing in his large kitchen, the large extended eating table with 32 seats and a play-area for all the kids that are coming – not that the swimming pool and tennis court nearby won't be enough to keep them happy.

**I've always said,  
It will never change.  
All you have to do…  
Just you be you,  
I mean that's all I want to say.**

**Miles' POV**

_**2 Hours Later**_

Everyone's here now. Not only have Alex and his parents come, but the kids of some really famous people have come too – y'know, the famous people who yer' see on telly programmes and stuff like that. Now, after spending a couple of hours swimming in Uncle Kenny's fun swimming pool, me and my brother have dried off and changed back into what we were wearing before. Along with a few other kids, we're watching Kenny prepare some of the food that we'll be eating later tonight. And he sure is good at doing what he does – what with all those fancy tricks of his with all the stuff that he uses. I'm amazed – not only can he catch two sharp knives on the handle part whilst focusing on doing something else, but it's as if he can cut vegetables and meat at about a billion miles per hour, which impresses us all.

Kenny even lets us help him with some of the stuff he's preparing – providing we don't spit in the ingredients or as a joke, put something else in when he's not looking…despite how funny that would be if we did. There's loads of 'Ooooooos' and 'Ahhhhhhhs' from me, Daniel and all the others as we watch Uncle Kenny chopping up vegetables at a really quick speed and juggling pots and pans around in his hands like he's some kind of fancy show-off……which he probably is judging by how good and how much he's been doing this for the last 10 minutes now. Throughout this whole thing, he's been saying a whole load of confusing words and stuff about food which I bet none of us have even understood one bit. All we've been able to do is just stand here and watch as Uncle Kenny impresses us with his cooking and juggling skills, even if it is slightly dangerous, but thankfully, he knows what he's doing – heck, he even makes us laugh at times. Still……he could at least cut back on all the confusing words and stuff like that.

**All these things that I told you.  
I didn't mean at all,  
I didn't mean at all.  
I'd forget you.**

Finally, after so much work in the kitchen, Kenny finally puts the last pot of food in his MASSIVE black chef's oven and turns back 'round.

"Right…that's it…" He begins. "Everything's in cooking and freezing mode now."

"Awwwwwww….." We all let out at the same time – showing our disappointed in the fact that he's already finished preparing.

"Tell you what……I've got a whole room's worth of toys and games just up the corridor. Why don't you lot go help yourself to whatever you find fit for your enjoyment until our big set-lunch is ready." All the boy's and girl's faces light up and they immediately start running down the corridor in different directions – desperate probably to try and find the toy room first. Daniel and I begin to make our way too towards wherever the toy room is, but Kenny stops us.

"Hold on you two…" He calls to us from the other side of his massive kitchen. "I only did that so that I could get them out of the way for a little while."

"What do you mean Uncwle Kenny?"

"Oh come on – I haven't seen you two for well over six months and already you've grown bigger. By heck, you haven't been taking any naughty food that your daddies don't know about, have you?" He asks with a smile which makes both me and Daniel laugh.

"No……we'd never do THAT." I reply – unable to stop myself from giggling.

"You promise?"

"We pwomise." We both say.

"OK…I guess I'll have to believe that." Kenny says – taking off his chef's white shirt and putting on that other shirt he was wearing from before. "So…would you two like to see my big BIG tennis court I got in the far back of my garden?"

"Yeh yeh YEH!" We both jump up and down in excitement since it's one of the things we've been looking forward to seeing before we came here.

"Alright then……follow me…and don't get lost – my back garden's like a jungle."

As soon as Kenny's checked all the funny-looking switches and buttons on all his ovens and whatnot, he takes us out of the kitchen, past the main garden and down a brick-layed path into this tree-filled area of his garden. Passing a few pretty water features and going down a few steps and deeper into this 'jungle' of his, we pass a line of greenhouses full of vegetables.

"You gwow vegeta-ta-tababwles?" Daniel asks – expressing the fact that he finds it difficult to say that word.

"Yep – all fresh and organic fruit & vegetables."

"What does organic mean?"

"It means they're better for us Daniel." I don't know a lot about that meaning as well, but I do know from what daddy says that it is better for us than ordinary fruit and vegetables. And judging by how many and how big those greenhouses are and how much security he's put on and around the greenhouses, they must be some very yummy vegetables he's got in there. No wonder he's selling them in Alex's daddy's shop – people must really love the stuff he grows in his garden.

Anyway, we take a turn off the main path and down a shorter path and before you know that, we finally find ourselves outside the big massive metal barrier of Uncle Kenny's tennis court. Once he unlocks the metal door with a funny-looking key, he takes us inside the court and it looks and feels exactly like the type of court thingy that you see on TV that all those very good players play on – only this one is orange and looks all dusty and clay-like.

"So…how about you two play a few games up-close to the net and I'll be the annoying umpire that gets every decision wrong." Kenny says to which Daniel makes no hesitation to grab one of the rackets and a few balls that lay by the side. As for me……well……ummmmm……I'm not so sure…but ah well, I'll give it a go. I just wish daddy was here to give me some help and support coz' I know he's good at tennis. By the way…I wonder where daddy and pops are now – I haven't seen them since Kenny started preparing the food.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Kyle's POV**

Good thing Kenny's got a thick tree area in his back garden – no one will spot us here doing what we're doing.

"Oh come on Kyle – someone'll see us if we stay here any longer." Stan adorably begs me – speaking via the only chance he gets whilst my lips aren't touching his. As I press Stan down on the soft short grass surrounded by tropical trees, I look down at him and give him a quick giggle.

"Y'know, this kinda reminds me of our honey-moon."

"Which bit – the 'you lying on top of me' bit or the 'surrounded by tropical trees WHILST looking down at me' bit?"

"Oh well……I don't think we can decide on that just yet." I give him another long kiss. "OK…now I'd day it reminds me of the second option."

"Oh…so what does the first option remind you of."

I wiggle my eye-brows and smile to which Stan realizes what I'm thinking about in my mind for that answer. "Well…I guess 10 minutes is enough for a private little kiss…"

"Oh, so THAT was just little, huh?"

"You should know Stan – I'm sure you know what medium and even large would be?"

"Oh...ummmmm…" Stan tries his luck at teasing. "……what if I was to say I'd forgotten about those other two, hmmm?"

"Then I would reply with the answer 'You'll find out if I win this bet of ours'."

"Dam……I don't wanna lose that bet, but now at the same time, I DO just so that you can refresh my memory." We both giggle and make one last long kiss together. "Alright…now get off me you big lovely lump and let's go find the boys before they find something they shouldn't really see."

"Point taken – even I don't want to put a cake on Kenny's head by tonight if that were to happen."

I help Stan up and we both make our way back onto the path and towards the house which now feels like miles away from here.

**Daniel's POV**

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

"Aw come on bwo……you're not even twying…" I say after watching Miles miss yet another easy ball I lob in his direction. I haven't really got the hang yet of tennis scoring but according to Uncle Kenny who's still sat in that funny-looking tall umpire chair of his, I'm winning by 5 games to love and currently it's 30 love to me – whatever the heck that means. Honestly, I don't get tennis whatsoever; first you get 15 points, then 30, then 40 and then you win that game, but if you both get 40 points, you get what's called 'juice' or sumin like that. Is that like some kind of rule saying you can have a drink like apple juice or something like that? And then you play for what's called an advantage until someone misses the ball.

But it doesn't look like we're gunna get to that confusing stage – Miles has pretty much missed nearly ball I've sent his way. I guess he must suck at tennis, ha ha.

"Hey…what's all this then?" A voice calls. All three of us turn towards the gates and there we see daddy and pops walking onto the court with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy…" I cry out.

"Oh look – I guess we've got new balls on the court now." Uncle Kenny shouts to which my daddy gives him a funny look.

"Daddy…you missed my whole game…"

"Aw, I'm sorry son……I was a bit……busy." Daddy says – hesitating slightly with that last bit. "I hope I'm not too late to see the end."

"Which will be over in a matter of seconds, I'm afraid…" Kenny reminds them both. "Unfortunately, Miles isn't doing too well with defending his pretend crown as champion."

"Oh really, what's the score?" Pops asks to which I proudly show him by holding up fingers – well……as soon as I figure out how many the number 5 actually is.

"Miles…what's going on…" Pops jokes. "Yer' getting beat by Daniel. Come on son, you can do it."

"I don't wanna pway anymore daddy…" Miles says. "I fweel like a idiot now."

"Tell you what, how about I play on your behalf, Miles?" Kenny says – jumping off his umpire chair and walking over to Miles. "Trust me, I'm sure I can beat yer' no-good brother." HA, fat chance! Miles smiles and hands Kenny the tennis thingy. "Alright Daniel – show me what you're made of." He has no idea what he's in for. I'm gunna beat him no matter what it takes. In fact, I'm gunna try something that I haven't tried yet – I'm gunna see if I can do one of those cool serves that the people on TV do when they do what I'm gunna do. All I've been doing is tapping it over the net but since Uncle Kenny's playing me, I guess I can give it a go now.

**So if you come here,  
If you come here.  
All you have to do,  
Just you be you.**

I grab tight hold of the stick part of the tennis hitting thingy and I throw the green ball into the air. As soon as it reaches the highest point, I swing the thingy 'round and smack it over the net to which it goes 'Zzzzooooooom' and 'WHACK' at the same time and ends up hitting Kenny just below his tummy and at the top of his trousers. Kenny goes down in what looks like a lot of pain and starts putting his hands over the place where the ball struck him. Miles starts giggling whilst daddy and pops can't stop laughing at the sight of Uncle Kenny rolling on the floor in what looks like a lot of hurt.

"Looks like we'll be needing some more new balls on the court." Daddy says.

"Oh……MAN……ma' family jewels……Christ almighty…" Finally, Kenny stands up – still having one of his hands covering the area the ball hit him. "That's a strong arm you got there Daniel – shame you used it a little too well in my private parts."

"Private parts?"

"ANYWAY…" Daddy says before I can start thinking about what Kenny just said. "How about we all make our way back towards the house, hmmm?"

"Yeh…starters should be done by now and I really need to set and put out most of the main course food." Kenny says in what sounds like a slight breathless voice. "I regret wearing these thin-material shorts now."

"Serves you right." Pops says with a smile. "You got beat by Daniel." Ha ha, he SURE did.

"Shut up…" Kenny then looks towards me. "Next time we play a game…I'll beat him f'sure." Yeh…SURE you will.

-

**Author's Comments: Right, this is basically Part 1 of a BIG chapter in which Part 2 will follow immediately on from this one. But one thing to take note on is the fact that the next chapter will reveal some huge revelations and facts surrounding Kenny and his estate – to which a few hints have already been revealed in this chapter. But of course…it won't ALL be about Kenny – there's still the oh-so important result of THAT bet y'know, ha ha.**


	15. You're So Great

**Author's Notes: 15 Chapters in and by the end of this one, it will be Part 1 of the 3 sub-sections of this whole story over and done with. But in this chapter, for the first time in the story, you'll be hearing/reading from Kenny's POV as well and it'll shed some light on what's up though whether you figure out what he's hiding is up to you to solve before the end. ****Again, another long chapter but anyway...**

**You're So Great**

_**10 Minutes Later**_

**Kyle's POV**

Kenny sure is a sneaky son of a bitch. One minute he shows where he specifically wants us four to sit on this REALLY long outdoor dining table, I take my eye off him, and the next minute he's off and disappeared. I know he's gone off with his assistant staff to help bring out the starter meals and whatnot, but he still could have told me what we're having as a starter if not the whole friggin' meal. I've had many past disappointments in the past when I was a kid and although I've managed to begin liking some of the meals I was given back then nowadays, I'd prefer it if someone would either get me excited early or just put me out of my misery quicker.

As for where I'm sat, there's about 30 to 40 of us all sitting side-by-side down a super-stretched outdoor dining table. Stan's to my right and the boys are on the other side where some of the other kids are sat including their friend Alex and his dads. After I quickly tell Daniel and Miles to stop messing around with their silver cutlery before they poke someone's eye out, Stan pulls my attention into a conversation.

"Do you think Kenny's hiding something?"

"Huh?" Hiding something?

"Well...think about it. Kenny's been pretty nervy and to himself not just today but this week as well."

"So..."

"SO...don't you find it strange that he's just suddenly throwing a party like this – especially one that we're invited to."

"Stan...we get invited to Kenny's parties all the time...we're his best friends."

"NO...not we as in just two and the boys...I mean...WE - everyone here. Take a look Kyle – pretty much everyone who's here is someone we see on TV or in the news every week. Kenny usually doesn't hold parties where all these people AND all his family AND we four are invited to."

"Yeh...I see what you mean. But if that's true, what could he be hiding?"

"I dunno...but I'm pretty sure he's gunna unveil it tonight if not during the meal."

I have to admit, Kenny has been pretty quiet and secretive as of late, even if he does express himself as the bubbly and comedic character that he is. To everyone else he may show himself fully as that, but me and Stan have known him long enough to see through him just like he can definately see through us two. It was only about a month ago when me and Stan came over just for a drink that he was intentionally asking us to go in only the rooms that he said we could go in. That meant that for some odd reason, we couldn't go into the two spare bedrooms upstairs – he says he's doing some kind of "construction" work in them...well...that's what he says. I don't think it's anything wrong or bad that he's hiding – Kenny's not like that...HELL...not that he'd ever do anything sinful...well sinful in terms of breaking the law that is, ha ha.

**Sad, drunk, and poorly,  
Sleeping really late.  
Sad, drunk, and poorly,  
Not feeling so great.**

I wonder if Kenny will even be his comedic self tonight even if he has this secret that Stan is supposedly believing to exist. However, if it does exist and even if he does reveal it to us, what happens if he is still keeping himself to himself? Obviously me and Stan can see Kenny isn't feeling so great about SOMETHING, but the question is...what particular "something"?

Finally, after the table silences down, Kenny walks out – now changed in his usual blue shirt and jeans and taps on his wine glass.

"Now then...I'm not very good at dinner speeches and stuff like this...so for the safety of all your kid's ears...I'd be better off dripping with sweat than gulping down glasses of wine and drinking myself to stupidity." We all give a small laugh. "But anyway...ummmm...I guess what I do know...is to say sumin about...thanking you for coming, hoping you enjoy your meal...AND...to not puke up on my garden coz' the smell of freshly cut grass and vomit don't mix very well..." Another small laugh. "And don't worry...that's not a recipe I've experimented with...so you're safe tonight...with fresh shrimp and oven-baked warm bread followed by a course of pasta, pizza and salad...all topped off with my own home-made baked strawberry and vanilla alaska pudding." There's a few 'ooooo's and 'ahhhhh's going around the table. "But enough of my mouth-watering teases...enjoy the meal." A small clap and Kenny blushes slightly, ha ha. And with that, Kenny takes his seat right at the top of the table and his assistants all come out and place each starter in front of the 30 to 40 guests.

**Stan's POV**

_**45 Minutes Later**_

Mmmmmmm...m-m-mmmmmmm...this is fucking delicious. If Kenny weren't presenting his own show on one of Kyle's TV channels WHILST working his ass off at his restaurant down-town...I'd put Kenny to slave labor - this food is great. I haven't eaten pasta and pizza this good since...well last month at Le Scruff's, ha.

"Daniel...stop playing with your food..."

"Sowwy daddy." Daniel replies – reminding me slightly of my young days when I used to make silly faces with a mouth-full of food – usually revealing pasta as a yucky mushed-up mess on my tounge like Daniel and Miles have done already.

Rolling up another piece of thin-crust baked pizza and plonking it straight in my mouth, I look to my right to see Kenny smiling fine and getting on with his own meal. Despite the fact that the other people think Kenny's smiling properly, I can definately tell from that smile that he's hiding something. I've already told Kyle about what I think and I still stand by what I believe. Judging by how he's acted and talked and looked by his face, there is something up, I guarantee it.

**Wandering lost in a town full of frowns,  
Sad, drunk, and poorly.  
Dogs digging up the ground.**

Ah well...if Kenny doesn't announce something in the next two hours than I'm either gunna have to do some snooping around or I'll just simply ask him as a friend...though I doubt I'll be able to withstand my curiosity about this matter, so sneaking around it is...and Kyle's gunna help me whether he likes it or not, ha ha.

So there's two bedroom which we're supposedly not allowed to go in...BUT...I'm sure a one minute peak inside won't hurt anyone. Besides...ha ha...tonight...since we'll get the chance to do so, if I win this bet between me and Kyle...it'll be me who's on tops in bed. And despite how wierd this may sound, Kenny says that we can "do it" in one of the spare bedrooms whenever we come to visit at any time. That's right, we can have sex...at Kenny's whenever we have the urge to do so. Some people may see that as just down-right fucked up...but I guess as Kenny puts it, it's his way of saying sorry for all the past, present and future humor and teases he's done to both of us. And before anyone asks...twice...once in either spare bedroom. I wouldn't be surprised if Kenny's got cameras in there and he watches us do it...we know he secretly loves our gayness despite him denying it – the dirty bastard...guess there's nothing new in Kenny's mode of entertainment.

Still...any way for me and Kyle to show our love to each other, is a way that we definately will take if we're ever away from our own bed back home.

**And I feel the light, in the night and in the day.  
And I feel the light, when the sky's just mud and grey.  
And I feel the light, when you tell me it's OK.  
Coz' you're so great…and I love you**.

**Kenny's POV**

I'm on the edge of grabbing that glass and gulping down every little drop of red wine...but...I don't wanna run the risk of then going up to Stan or Kyle and saying, 'OY...yYyOU...yer' SHuPosHEd tO be MA' behsht FRIENDAH!' or something drunkly retarded like that. Then again, I've been feeling like this ever since I had to start keeping THIS a secret. How long's it been...3...4...5 weeks since I first found out what I wanted to hear yet at the same time, had to keep secret for so long? And here was me thinking the whole work bit and eagerness of it was easy enough...but when it's more than what your best friends had to go through, I guess it is tougher to keep inside.

**Tea Tea and coffee,  
Helps to start the day.  
Tea Tea and coffee,   
Shaking all the way.**

I'm now starting to doubt whether I'm fully capable to do THIS...sure Stan & Kyle are alright - they have each other...but me...I'm all alone...if anything bad happens or if I make one simple mistake...it could have major consequences and unlike those two, I won't have another to look to for help. So it'll always be me by myself...that is if I don't find someone for keeps. Peh...ironic...in the beginning I was only looking for a girl so I could lose my virginity in more than one way than normal...but now...NOW...I want someone for the second reason.

I've been busy with the whole house over the past few weeks actually. The old storage room across from the lounge has now been turned into a fully blown-out play room – yep, I've got more toys and games than a cash-strapped Michael Jackson during a Disneyland Rivalry...and that means plenty of messy times in that room I'm guessing. Goodness how much I've spent in the past month on furniture and toys and the like...thank goodness Kyle's still giving me another two seasons of my show for airing coz' I'll need even that to get my fucking piggy bank back to where it was before. Along with that, I've managed to find some empty areas of my vast library to include some books and whatnot that younger eyes can see. But that doesn't mean my precious collection of...ahem..."detailed magazines" is going away forever...I'll still have time for all that and all the lovely nights under the sheets...HA HA HA.

Speaking of sheets, the two spare bedrooms have been converted as well – if Stan and Kyle thought it was a nightmare decorating TOGETHER just ONE room, try by yourself with TWO rooms...one thing everyone must know is that you DO NOT pay a bunch of sleepy mexicans to do your rooms for yer' – I learned that the hard way unfortunately. Oh I can remember the time I actually tried explaining it to them – it was more like being stuck in a Mexican-based US embassy rather than at home.

"I...want...YOU...to P-A-I-N-T...these two rooms."

"Paint...si...roll...paint-si...pretty colours...si."

"YES...I want you lot to decoarate these rooms...will you do it?"

"Ummmmmm...paint-si...problemendo friend...money...need...si."

"You want pay-ing...YES?"

"Si...pretty money-si..."

"How much do you want...WANT...HOW...M-U-C-H...do you N-E-E-D to ONLY do this?"

"Ummmmmm...four...us-si...50 'Merican dollars."

YES...of course I didn't mind giving them only 50 bucks to decorate and paint two large bedrooms...but let's just say that what they were supposed to paint...they didn't...and what they shouldn't paint...they did...and with really horrible strokes and methods too. I ended up paying a thousand times more to others who were actually good at this profession. I paid them not only to paint it properly, but to also replace all the furniture and stuff those stupid Mexicans had painted over...UUUURRRRKKKKK! All this just for setting up something...thankfully, that was the last of it.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

The main course is out of the way and I've given all my guests a 30 minute break to let their food go down before we finish with the desserts. I'm in the middle of telling a real-life joke to a few people by my finely crafted stone chairs near the pool as all the other kids including Daniel and Miles are enjoying themselves in it.

"So then the little dwarf guy comes up to me whilst I'm STILL preparing other meals and he says 'Y'know...about the meal you made me...I'm not happy.' So I turn around and say...'Oh, you're NOT happy...so then...which one are you?'" To which everyone around me ends up laughing at the punch-line. After a few claps and sips on their wine, they all walk away with smiles on their faces and I'm left in my own stone chair as I continue watching the kids in the pool – making me smile too.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere...those two appear and sit down on either chair to each side. Oh great...what have they come over here for?

**Kyle's POV**

Stan's pleaded with me enough to the point that it became too cute to resist, so we decided to come over to Kenny as soon as he was by himself. I have to say these stone chair actually feel qite nice – anything made to fit the shape of my own ass is comfort enough for me. But fitting my unique shape doesn't just limit itself to chairs y'know as Stan knows well enough by now.

Anyway...me and Stan give Kenny interrogating looks and Kenny moves back in his chair.

"What's up guys?" Kenny asks. "Didn't find any hairs in your pasta did you?"

"Were we supposed to?"

"Only if my assistants got your foods mixed up with a certain guest's meals, that is." To which we three smile and laugh slightly. No wonder Kenny invited one of the most well-known Food Critics here – what better way to get revenge on someone who called your food horrible and vile in magazines, than to give him something to choke on...literally.

"What's up Kenny?" I start me and Stan's questioning of this blond-haired straight.

"Why do you say that Kyle?"

"Oh just curious – it's just you're looking a bit...I dunno...not you tonight?"

"Not me? Ha, what do you expect me to be like – dressed in my birthday suit throwing nothing but my finest pornos around the place, hmmmm?"

"Ha ha...NO..." Stan continues on. "You just look a little worried about something."

"Worried...nah...just being a bit cautious about tonight and how it'll all go, that's all."

"Really?" I say without the pre-high-pitch tone but in a curious tone instead. "You don't look it."

Kenny looks down at the floor and nearly gulps down his entire glass of red wine...Christ...and usually Kenny gulps the whole thing down without any problems. Looks like Stan was right...something IS up. "Actually..." He says to which me and Stan look at one another and smirk.

"A-HA..." Stan replies. "I knew something was up. Come on Kenny...tell us...I'm sure we can take it."

"Can you?" Kenny responds with a half-smile. "I doubt it..."

"KENNY...we're yer' best friends. I know it hardly ever happens...but if you ever have a problem your 'intelligent' brain can't solve, than we'll always try and help."

"It's less of a problem...and more of a...of a...worry."

"Well then...what's worrying you?"

Kenny takes a quick peak around the area. "I don't wanna talk about it out here in the open. Can you follow me inside and we'll talk about it in there?"

"Sure...just lead the way." And with that, all three of us step back up and Kenny leads us back inside and leads us up to his bedroom of all places.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

OH...MY...GOD! WOAH...I never would expect Kenny of all people to say something like this. And even after Kenny says for maybe the fifth time that what he's saying is true, me and Stan just can not hold back our shock, but most importantly, our delight at the good news. And after me and Stan let go of him after chucking him onto his king-size bed with happy power, he hands us a letter to which me and Stan read at the same time:

**Dear Mr. McCormick,**

**Thank you for your co-operation and interest in communicating with the services of our fine establishment. We are delighted to inform you that your application for **_**Adopting 2 Children **_**has been accepted. We look forward to meeting with you and hope that you will be able to find the perfect young son and daughter to make your own...**

Even though the letter goes on slightly after that, that's more than enough information to explain why Kenny has been feeling this way.

"Well...now you know. I hope you two aren't gunna start mocking me or whatever."

"Mocking you? Kenny, why the hell would we do that?!"

"Yeh dude...this is wonderful news...having your own kids is great."

"BUT...so you're not gunna come up with 101 obvious reasons for why I'll fail miserably at it, then?"

"NO...of course not! Well...your porn and dirty mind aside, you're a great father figure. Besides...at least they'll have a dad who knows his food and drink better than anyone else."

Kenny goes on to tell us that he's jokingly already realised he'll be no good at adopting new-borns so he's gunna skip those entire few years me and Stan had to cope with and go with kids that'll probably be the same age as the boys – just like what the letter said, a boy and a girl. But still...YAY...now we five guys can talk to each other about the ups and downs of raising kids...I guess that's a good thing for me and the others...but a bad thing for Kenny coz' he's gunna probably get a hell of a lot of questions asked like we always do.

**City's alive and, surprise, so am I.  
Tea, tea and coffee,  
Get no sleep today.**

And it's only a couple of hours later that Kenny tells all the others to which he can't get away from the surrounding people who don't stop praising him and giving him their support...yeh like they really give as much a dam as we two REALLY do.

**Stan's POV**

_**4 Hours Later**_

Well...it's been a great day-out and trip to Kenny's place for more reasons than one. He told us that he's heading up to the same adoption agency as we went to in a couple of weeks time so good luck to him – hopefully, he won't pick a boy who won't follow his potential dad's traits. Then again...I guess that could be a good thing for specific reasons.

Being the last guests out the door, Kenny walks us out the porch and back outside to the front of his estate as we wait for our limo to turn up. And speaking of which...there's still ONE FINAL thing that still needs to be settled here. And as I gaze around the nearby area, looking desperately for someone to appear driving some kind of vehicle BY THEMSELVES, Kyle realises what I'm doing and giggles.

"Hmmmm...looks like you've lost our bet once more my love." He says – putting his arm around my shoulder and showing his divine delight.

"Our bet? Now what kind of wager have you guys put down this time?" Kenny looks at us both in a curious smirk.

"Oh well..." I say slightly. "...we put a bet on whether or not your guests would turn up in limos or in their own vehicles."

"So what does the winner of the bet get?" To which Kyle gives Kenny the raise of his brow and a smirk. "Oh God, you guys'll bet on ANYTHING for control won't you."

"Control? NAH...I'd call it more of a 'right to love'." Oh there goes Kyle and his usual terms for us having sex.

"Good thing this bet's a simple 2 to 1..." Kenny starts to which I'm guessing this'll end in a homo-joke or sumin. "...I'd hate to think what the winner would get if it were Evens...HA HA, you two would have to split the action somehow. Well I guess Stan has a 'right to love' also if you lose this one Kyle."

"Not likely..." He looks directly at me and moves his face nearere to mine as I look down to the ground in slight disappointment. "...looks like I'm on tops tonight Stanny."

Only a few seconds afterwards, one of the guests calls over to Kenny. "Hey McCormick! Thanks a lot for the party and whatnot, it was wonderful!"

"No problem...just make sure you don't let that wine you drank get to your brain too much." Kenny shouts back over.

"Yeh whatever...well see yer' later." And just as he finishes what he says, he clicks his sensor key and two bright lights flicker on followed by a quick electronic 'Beep Beep' noise. HA HA HA...YES...My smile and raise of the head is a clear indication of what THIS means. And as I turn my head left to see Kyle's smirk completely gone, it's me who has the smirk now.

"AH...well when I said that, what I meant was..." NO WAY...you're not backing out a bet YOU made Kyle.

"NO-NO Kyle..." Kenny says with a smirk too. "You lost fair and square...so now...you're at the 'mercy' of Stan and his 'right to love'." He then turns to me. "Go on Stan...I'm sure you know how it should be done." Dam right...just coz' I'm on bottom the majoriy of the time doesn't mean I don't know how to love my Kyle.

**And I feel the light, in the night and in the day.  
And I feel the light, when the sky's just mud and grey.  
And I feel the light, when you tell me it's OK.  
Coz' you're so great…and I love you**.

And with that said, the limo parks up right in front us, our driver comes out and opens the door for us, the twins come rushing out with their own 'goody bags' (God knows what Kenny's gave them THIS time) and within a flash, we four are back in our limo heading home. Kyle's looking more nervy than disappointed at the fact of losing but he shouldn't be coz' I know he knows it'll be just like every wonderful night we do it...only this time, he'll be the one who gets it. But I guess now he knows how it feels to be teased and to not know what the other's gunna do. Oh he has NO idea what I have planned...

"Promise you'll go easy one me." Yeh right...I've had 3 weeks of not being tops for a night...so like I said, he has...NO...idea what I have planned.

-

**Author's Comments: Well...that was a nice way to end Part 1 of **_**Life's A Blur**_**. I'll leave you to decide how Stan's gunna **_**give it**_** to Kyle, wink wink nudge nudge. So then, the next chapter will have a warp into the future from now, so look forward to seeing the boys slightly older plus two more characters...but I'm sure you know by now who they'll be.**


	16. Girls & Boys

**Author's Notes: Right...so we continue on with the story with Part 2 now. A little time has passed and the story will now focus some more on the kids and their brush-ups on life. Don't forget, two new characters like I said will be present from now on but I'm sure you know who they'll be know and how they'll be related to the story...or should I say, who they'll be related to. Anyway...let's continue.**

**Girls & Boys**

**6th September 2029**_**(Four Years Later...)**_

**Daniel's POV**

God, I'm so looking forward to the beginning of another new year – 4th graders now which means technically, we're not classed now as little kids but instead...just 'kids'. I can't keep my excitement in – I've been thinking about the first day back since last week and I know one more level up and I would have gone mad with excitement. However, the same can't be said for Miles – he's the complete polar opposite when it comes to today. He hasn't stopped sweating, worrying, looking left and right AND triple-checking everything on him and around him...honestly, he's THAT worried about today just like he is with every new thing we go to. But at least he's not on his own today – God knows what he'd be like if he were having to do this by himself.

But at least there's some consolation for him in the fact that we both couldn't get to sleep for different reasons. Where Miles couldn't sleep because of fear and worry, my brain was WANTING to sleep me through but thanks to our dads and whatever the hell they were doing in their bedroom, I had to watch my hologram-clock tick **02:17 **before I finally lost memory of what I was doing that night waiting.I think I finally worked out what our dads actually do up and in there every night and when we're not around actually which would explain everything they've told us so far about 'them'. Still...what EXACTLY do they do...is it really that big a deal to keep it a secret from us? Dad and Pops keep promising us that they'll tell us when we're a litle older but I want to know NOW coz' it's really bugging me. I don't think Miles has noticed though because I seem to be the only one of us who keeps wondering about it. But I'm sure Miles won't mind helping me in a little undercover detective work like we used to do when we were little, ha ha.

Anyway...back to the matter at hand – school. Pops said that he didn't want us to stand out too much in school just because of our background, so for today at least, we're taking the ordinary school bus just like everyone else. Our stop's only down the road and around a block from home so it's not much to get here – the estate around here's pretty quiet and nice but our parents just CAN NOT help but drive us down to the end of the road just to check we make it to the stop alright...yeh, like we need it or should I say...I need it.

Of course, we weren't the first ones here at the stop. There's five of us that use this stop and so far, there's three here, me, Miles and of course...first here, Alex. He's your usual down-to-Earth cool kind of friend to have with one hell of a hair-style. We keep asking him if his hair can get ANY blonder...seriously, we call him 'light-bulb' whenever he's not looking...it's probably gunna be the brightest blondiest...blonde hair there is. At least me and Miles know he doesn't get it from either of his dads – whereas dad Leo's is all short and dad Bradley's is all big and bushy, Alex's is just combed over to one side and in fact looks much better than both his dad's ever could, ha ha.

"So then..." I begin conversation. "You guys looking forward to the day?" Less of a question, more of an excuse to get Miles to tell me what's exactly wrong.

"Not really..." Miles replies with a frown. "...Christ I'm SO nervous...why couldn't I have another goddam week off – why do they ALWAYS have to drag us back to school at the beginning of Sepetmber, God it's SO anoying..." Woah...ummmm...

"Ah don't worry dude..." Alex says. "I'm sure it'll all be alright."

"Yeh it's easy for you to say..." Miles goes again. "You're not focusing on the obvious 'What Ifs' of today. What if you trip over and hurt yourself and everyone turns around and starts laughing at you and then you look stupid in class and don't know anything and..."

"Bro...calm down...JEEZ...imagine what Pops would say if he saw you like this."

"Yeh he's right dude...come on...maybe you need to stop looking at all the bad things and look at the good things instead." Alex ensures him to which Miles finally smiles. Thank God that's over with.

I guess both of them are right in a way. Of course there'll be all the things you need to look out for like NOT falling over and looking like a complete douche...and actually being able to answer at least one question just so you don't get ripped on for being dumb. BUT if you focus too much on them, then you'll do it so you just need to chill and relax and nothing bad will come your way. But there are plenty of other rules and ideas you do and do not follow in school when you're our age which I'm sure we'll learn and already know when we get there.

**Street's like a jungle,  
So call the police.  
Following the herd,  
Down to Greece……on holiday!**

Finally……a well-known Porsche drives by and parks by the side to let out two people who we know well for different reasons. And it's times like this that I enjoy because whenever I see HER……I just go all……ummmm……how can I describe IT……

**Miles' POV**

My mind is finally taken away from how much today's gunna totally suck ass, by the arrival of our two other friends who make their way out of "Uncle" Kenny's shiny black car and down to where we're stood by the Bus Stop.

"Hi guys……" SHE says in her usual cutesy voice.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

"H-hello Laura…" Daniel manages to spit out as I see that he's got his eyes locked on her……again. Peh……oh jeez, Daniel's been hooked on Laura since the day she first came here and ended up as Uncle Kenny's daughter. Dressed in her usual girlish purple shirt and skirt, she takes her position next to me and ironically the furthest away from Daniel who's still looking to his left at her with love-hearts probably swirling around his head like in those daft cartoons. I meanwhile fail to see any interest in Laura. Sure she's good looking and stuff…but she doesn't 'push buttons' for me like she does with Daniel. Despite her obvious roots of being blonde, we can all clearly see she's nagged her dad again to dying it browner so that it's only pure blonde by the roots. Either way, she still looks like she's pushing it to look the best.

"Alright bitches…ha ha." HE then responds with an opened out magazine in his hands and straight in front of him…tut. "Methinks God's gunna be having some watery diarrhea judging by the clouds today."

"DUDE……do you have to make comments like that ALL the time, it's sick."

"Oh come on……just be thankful rain ain't brown…then we'd ALL be fucked."

Despite how ridiculous and foul the stuff he can come up with, he actually makes us all laugh and he certainly has made me keep my smile on. I guess all the stuff his dad does and IS, has finally been passed on to him. And just in case you were wondering who THAT is, his name is Josh or Master McCormick, depending on who's asking. Dad says Josh reminds him of Uncle Kenny when he was his age, which I wouldn't find surprising. Though I doubt I remind him of himself when he was my age – no one will probably ever be reminded of me……I mean what are the odds are there being a black-head, a red-head, a brown-head and a blonde-head as friends…I'd like to have seen THAT in the past.

**Love in the 90's,  
It's paranoid.  
On sunny beaches,  
Take your chances…**

"WHAT the hell have you got in your hands dude……is that a "magazine"?" Daniel says – finally taking his attention off Laura and looking towards the three-page spread Josh is staring at privately.

"Oh…THIS? Well……of course, I need a lil' "reading" material for the first day. Can't go to school without brushing up on my reading."

"I doubt there's anything to READ on that page Josh." I reply pointing out the obvious.

"Well…not for you…but I can certainly read what she's saying here." Josh chuckles – throwing up the hood on his parka to hide his clear-seen delighted face and throwing it back down.

Josh certainly is like his dad – that is, if his dad was once a magazine-reading scruffy-haired blonde-head parka-wearing pornaholic with a huge sense of dirty and ridiculous humor. Ah well…at least we have a joker in the crowd to keep us all up and happy-mooded, because I'll probably need him more than anybody else if anything bad happens today.

After about ten minutes of Laura talking about her going to be the best-looking in our class throughout the year and Daniel just "staring" at her again, Alex meanwhile decides to keep me talking to him so that I don't slip into my usual worrying mode again. Funny how he seems to do it more than my own brother does, but I guess that's Dan's disadvantage once he's stuck in that love trance of his. And at last…or should I say, unfortunately now, the bus finally arrives at our stop and opens its thick-glassed digital sliding doors like some kind of prison door and all five of us begin to make our way on-board.

And as soon as I step on as the third one, I look down towards the back of the bus to see how everyone is sat and whereabouts they're sat just so I don't make an ass of myself this early in the day. I stop for a moment and Laura budges past me to go and drag Daniel to a nearby pair of empty seats. I can tell from behind me that Josh has somehow found an empty seat upfront and Alex has found another pair of seats and is signaling me over to where he's sat. But I realise something – everyone else has found a spot and I'm STILL standing up and everyone's looking at me……oh God oh God OH GOD, don't make a fool of yourself…just found your seat. Oh Christ Alex, why did you have to go and sit near the back – look at all these girls and boys who are sat in certain ways and certain pairs and certain friendships and certain whatevers just looking at me waiting for me to make a move. Oh God, what are they thinking…

**You're looking for…   
Girls who want boys,  
Who like boys…who pick girls,  
Who dig boys like they're girls,  
Who dig girls like they're boys.  
Always should be someone…you really…LOVE!**

"Oh look……the stupid fagling can't find a seat. Looks like he's not used to NORMAL chairs in NORMAL places…" That annoying dick, Roger shouts on the middle-left surrounded by his idiot friends who all snigger and laugh in low tones.

"Hey Miles, come on dude, you're not gunna stand for the whole journey are you?" Alex calls over to me.

"Awwww……the fagling's just-as-faggy buddy is calling him over. You two gunna kiss back there?" Roger cries out again to which Alex simply looks at him and ignores it simply and easily…unlike me. Y'know…things like that hurt me and I guess you can class it as bullying which I don't like, but……I want it to stop…but…I don't want to DO anything just in case they do something to me in return which worries me. I slowly begin to walk up the tight aisle - keeping my eyes focused on the nearing seat that I'm getting ever-so closer to. Suddenly, one of Roger's idiot friends sticks a leg-out across the aisle just as I pass and I slam down onto the ground and drop my stuff to which the majority of the kids start laughing at me. I pick my bag and other stuff up only to notice something else had dropped out of my denim pocket. Reaching for it, it gets snatched away from me by Roger.

"Oh look……Miles carries a stupid coin around with him."

"It's my good look charm ACTUALLY and it's worth more than your J-Mart clothing…ROGER." To which he sniggers.

"Well I'm still keeping it – it might be of SOME value."

"HEY, give it back…" I try launching at him to steal it back but his equally-as-fat friends block me as Roger continues to laugh at my efforts. "I said…GIVE IT BACK."

"OY…FAT-ASS…" A voice cries from behind. Both of us turn our attention to a now-standing Daniel with a serious look on his face. "He said…GIVE…IT…BACK."

Roger looks at me and throws the coin onto the floor to which I bend down and grab it – FINALLY taking my seat near the back next to Alex. I give Roger an annoyed look and he simply smirks at me and turns back around.

"Just ignore him Miles, he's just an idiot."

"Yeh that's easy for you to say dude."

"Well…I'm just saying, don't let him get to you."

"OK…whatever." Thank God the rest of the journey is at least near enough to being normal. And when I mean "normal", I mean kids talking and acting stupid and making loads of noise and throwing stuff around. URRRRK, and this is what I'm gunna HAVE to put up with for another year…again.

**Avoiding all work,  
Because there's none available.  
Like battery thinkers,  
Count your thoughts…on 1 2 3 4…5 fingers…**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Kyle's POV**

The best thing about running your own business empire is that you can work whenever you want and STILL be safe in the knowledge that it'll all be just as good if not better from the last point you left it. In my case, or should I say…OUR case, that means that we can sleep in as long as possible and still go down to work whenever we want. However I'd get plenty of strange looks if they found out what was stopping me from starting at about 7 o clock every day though I'm sure they'd understand.

Despite the fact that when we dropped the boys down the road for their first day back at school earlier today, in full four-piece suits, I keep looking over to still be amazed at the fact that we actually just took them back off again and had thrown them to one side like they were casual clothes. Ah well, we've both got about another five of them anyway so it doesn't matter if we slightly mess up one. But it was kinda pointless to get dressed for about two hours only to take it all off and get back in bed, ha. I could have done the whole morning without even getting dressed if I wanted to, but I guess Stan wouldn't have been happy with that if I was downstairs and eventually driving one of our vehicles completely naked, ha ha. I look at our clock and it glows **08:19**. They say time flies when you're having fun……well judging by this, I'm not having fun……OH but whenever we're in this situation, it's more than just fun, it's love.

I look back at our creased clothes on the floor and then down again at Stan – hovering myself over him again and pressing down.

"Look at our suits……they're all messed up……" I begin again in my usual flirty voice.

"Oh but we're not……so I guess that must count for something."

"MMMMM…..YES……it certainly does." I go down and give him another long kiss. "But I guess you're half-right since I CAN get you all messed up if you want." That's my way of asking if he wants me to go any further with this…for today.

"Oh can you now?! Well……care to enlighten me on how you plan to do that?"

"Stan Marsh-Broflovski…tut tut tut…you haven't learned anything have you? I don't need words to describe it..…All I need…are actions."

To which I place my arms around his warm body and I move myself down from his face and begin kissing and sucking at different places across his body. First I give him a few love-bites on his neck and shoulders before slowly moving further down across his chest and sucking on several key areas. I keep going across and around and over and then further down until I reach his navel area where I end my tease with a few sucking kisses. Stan knows I'd never go beyond there to the obvious lower region since I already gave him a night's loving last-night and I'd never want to do it again only 7 hours later knowing that I'd already tired Stan out, ha ha.

"There……was that descriptive enough?"

"Mmmmmm……oh Kyle…it sure was."

"Well you know I already gave you the FULL description last night……so you're just gunna have to try and remember…"

"But if I remember it……you'll just change the "description" and replace it with something else…"

"Mmmm-hmmmm……looks like you HAVE learned a few things about US, my love."

"Who says I'm the only one who's learning here……"

"No one……if my guess at what you're presuming is correct…"

"And that's why you're so smart Kyle……"

"WELL……I look forward to you "giving me the answer" to my guessing…"

"Me too…"

And as soon as we finish another minute-long kiss in bed, we're back up to get dressed again. There's a CEO's office & Arts Director's office that need us today like every other day…

_**Meanwhile**_

**Miles' POV**

Finally…after slowly and sluggishly moving down the school's "drive-way" sort-of-speak, all five of us find ourselves within the shivering tight narrow walk-ways that are the school corridors. Nothing important's changed or moved whilst we had our summer break so things like our main class and lockers are still in the same place. And just like last grade, my locker is still numbered #1313 – the double unluck. Once all five of us finish placing our bags and books in our lockers and realizing we have about five minutes before the first bell of the morning, we all decide to take a look around the place just to refresh our memory. First up, the school cafeteria – just as white and small and foul-smelling as ever.

"And you think Thursday's food is Sausages & Mash – well……something's certainly sausage-shaped in here…" Josh remarks to which we all give him another obvious 'Shut Up' look.

Secondly the gymnasium and all its high-tech hanging and stacked-up equipment and apparatus. As you may have guessed, this is the Earth-based twin of Hell for me and it's definitely gunna cause me more than just the odd glimpse of embarrassment and defeat in here. I'm gunna make a prediction NOW that I end up with MORE than 5 injuries and "accidents" this year.

**Nothing is wasted, only reproduced.  
You get nasty blisters.  
Du bist sehr schön,  
But we haven't been introduced…**

And finally……the arena…the battleground that decides the status' and classes of kids of different grades – the playground. With its chalk-drawn markings and high-tech play area things and climbing frames……THIS like the gymnasium will be one of those things that'll make me count down the minutes until it's all over because unless through impossible luck, I'll be on my own and I'll be an easy target for HIM and his cult of idiot friends.

But just as I go into over-drive of worrying, the bell finally rings to indicate that the first period of our first day back at this hell-hole has begun. And looking at the crowd of boys and girls who I have to be squashed within like a sardine, I can see that this year, there certainly will be a very complex and weird mixture of kids. Not that it's anything new…I'm used to seeing the many different characteristics of dumb-asses, smart-asses, fat-asses and ass-kissers.

**Girls who want boys,  
Who like boys…who pick girls,  
Who dig boys like they're girls,  
Who dig girls like they're boys.  
Always should be someone…you really…LOVE!**

And as I take my usual seat at my desk – at the front…beside my brother to the right and one row in front of Alex…our new teacher walks into the classroom and firmly shuts the glass door behind him. And as soon as I get a thorough look at him and as soon as he starts talking, there's only one thing that goes through my head……URRRRRRRRRK.

"Good morning class…welcome back – I hope you all had a wonderful summer break…" Peh…yeh I bet you do. "But now……it's time to start a new year – your new year in 4th grade. My name is Mr. Lockwood and I'll be your teacher for this new 4th grade year…" GOD…they could have picked ANYBODY to be our 4th grade teacher……HELL, they could have picked that one who got convicted for being a paedophile ten years ago who SOMEHOW got a job as a teacher and I wouldn't have given a dam……but NO…they just HAD to go with Mr. COCKwood didn't they – the result of a horrible experiment combing a dick with a douche. If coming back to school alone was bad enough…now I have this asshole to deal with for AT LEAST a year. And I know this won't be the only time I say this……but here we go again……URRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!

-

**Author's Comments: Oh dear…looks like the beginning of the first day back at school didn't turn out too well for Miles. But unfortunately, that's not the least of his worries as you'll find out later on in the story. Anyway…comments and reviews would be very much appreciated just so that I know I'm doing alright so far with the story…thanks.**


	17. Top Man

**Author's ****Notes: I think from now on, I'll do a short little summary before the chapter begins just so that it gives you an idea of what's taking place. So without further ado, to start off with...**

**Summary: After settling into a new term of school in 4th grade, the boys prepare for their first competition-based day – the annual School Sports Day, by playing their last set of PE exercises for the week. But not everyone is so excited about the whole thing...and what starts as a normal routine game turns into something nasty.**

**Top Man**

**November 28****th 2029**

**Miles' POV**

I fail to see the point in it. Why is it that even the smartest and more intellgent ones STILL have to do bloody PE – it's just another way to openly embarass me not just in front of my own brother (whom I might add has suddenly turned into the number 1 friggin' athlete of our class) AND my friends...but also in front of every other dick, douche and pussy in our 20-something boy's PE class. And trust me...the last thing I want during last period on Friday afternoon is to get mocked and taunted by Roger The Fat-Fucker and his just-as-moronic croanies. Thank God also that this is the LAST exercise for today's lesson...well...unless that dick of a PE teacher decides to add yet another "surprise" extra exercise into the mix. Already today, I've humiliated myself in a little (well, I say "little") running AND rope-climbing so if this last exercise wants to do me a favour, it'll be something easy...like...I dunno...stretching or...gymnastics...w-wait...gymnastics? What the hell am I thinking?

"Alright boys..." Our teacher begins. "Just wanna say...congratulations to Daniel Marsh-Broflovski for setting a new record in the boy's 4th grade rope-climbing by climbing an amazing 8 levels in one single go...I think he deserves a clap, don't you?" Great...he forces us all to celebrate in an OBVIOUS talent that Daniel has and my brother simply stands proud and smiles. OK...can we stop clapping now – climbing up a dusty old rope with friction burns doesn't need THAT much attention...Christ. "Alright...moving onto toay's final exercise...since we've had a few full weeks of practice, I think it's time we have a full game of..."...Oh God..."...dodgeball." OH...GOD! And as a few boys around me make a little fuss about how glad they are to be playing dodgeball, I am absolutely dreading it. The worst sport in history to be playing in – big red balls heading towards you at really fast speeds all to whack you really hard just so that you're "out" – what kind of sport is that?!

**This is a public warning,  
Be careful when you're out.  
We're having freaky weather,  
There's a lot of it about.**

"Right...now I want four teams of five so can four boys come out to pick the teams while I head to the equipment room. And I want Michael and Tom to help me collect and carry my balls..." A few sniggers...teh. "...Alright...no messing around." Great...just great. The worst possible way to picking teams. We all know the drill by now – the best people get picked first and the crap slash smart people get picked last just to friggin' humiliate me even before a ball's been thrown.

_**A few minutes later...**_

WOW...who saw this coming huh – I'm one of the final four people to get picked. And just like I expected, I've got the equally talentted physical capabilities of...a boy with lice, a boy who's really smart and shy and Count friggin' Nerdula with the biggest set of front teeth and heaviest breathing that's ever existed. FUCK! Daniel, one of the team captains has already picked Alex, Josh and some boy who's really good at dodgeball for his team. But GOD...I'm his own brother – we're friggin family and he's team captain and yet he STILL picks me last...goddam it, even my own brother wants to fucking humiliate me in PE class. And as the other three get picked by their teams, I have the "honor" of walking over as the last to be picked. As I join my team, I hear a few of the idiots slash good players from the other team sniggering and making remarks about me. Looks like my face is a clear target, huh.

"Yeh...thanks for picking me LAST bro, I really appreciate it." I say sarcastically to Daniel directly in the safest volume voice possible.

"Sorry bro but I had to pick the best players first before the other teams did."

"Oh so better players are WAY more important than your own brother?"

"Relax...Alex and Josh are on our team so don't worry about it."

"Yeh, don't worry Miles..." Josh says. "I'll make sure yer' face doesn't get anywhere near their balls." To which he smirks and laughs slightly, but even that daft joke won't protect me from the obvious incoming of attacks I and I alone are gunna get when we're in play. Even though I'll probably stay near the back AWAY from anything that may hit me, I'm sure Daniel's gunna protect me by staying in front of me. And by doing that, HE thinks he's helping when in fact, all he's gunna do is make me an even bigger target by making me look really scared and pathetic. But no matter what I do when we play, I'm still gunna look BAD.

**On the terraces it's swinging,  
He's a monkey on the roof.  
You've seen him on the telly,  
So let me introduce…your host tonight.**

This is gunna suck…ass.

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

I hate wearing these – stupid itchy annoying green pull-over net thingies with some random number on them, why the hell did we have to have the yellow ones…Daniel knows the only colors I like are green and fucking red, so why did he insist on us wearing the yellow set? URRRRRK……well we haven't played our game yet, so I haven't had to go out there and look like a complete idiot…yet. The blue team are playing the green team at the moment and judging by the past 10 minutes, already it's been rough and awful to watch. And boys get delight in THIS?! Dam……don't they know people could get friggin' hurt seriously in this?!

Just as the ball gets smashed out of the area and one of the smart "targets" goes to collect it from out of the climbing frame, I feel a hand press and clutch down on mine. I look down to my right to where I have my hands leaning on my bare knees to see Alex is leaning his hand on the top of mine while he does something knelt down underneath the benches. I watch in confusion as he moves around as if he's looking for something. Finally, he shots back up and takes his seat again next to me.

"What are you doing Alex?"

"Huh……oh I'm...errrr…I was just picking up the teacher's whistle…ha…I kinda dropped it and lost it under the benches…daft me." But even with him done whatever he was doing, he still hasn't……

"Ummmm……dude…can you…"

Alex looks down. "Oh jeez…s-sorry dude……I just needed something to lean on while I was down there. Didn't wanna…y'know…look like an idiot by crawling on my hands and knees and going all over the floor, right?"

"Yeh, I guess so…" I look over at the floating hologram on the wall to see the digital clock has nearly reached 0:00. "Better blow that whistle soon dude…you're the one who's got that."

"Oh jeez……nearly forgot…" As soon as it reaches all zeros, Alex blows hard on the whistle which sends a slight ringing into my ear.

"Alright…that's it…" The teacher shouts. "Winner stays on……green team plays yellow team now…"

And as soon as the lights dim down and the barriers drop, our team stands up and takes what I think is near enough to a death-sentence of those things into the dodgeball-marked arena. We take our positions – Daniel up front along with the just-as-good other boy, Josh goes far right, Alex positions himself right-back and me…well…I just keep as far away but AS BEHIND Daniel as I can be without looking too stupid. The hologram clock re-sets to 05:00, the barriers rise up and the electronic glowing of the arena markings turn back on. The whistle blows and the game begins……OH…GOD! Please let this game go fast…oh God, please let this game go fast. Oh but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about – I mean, dodgeballs can't surely hurt that much………right?

**Daniel's POV**

This should be no problem whatsoever…just as long Miles doesn't drag me down and he at least lets me shoot in places where I want to. I know he won't like this for the next 5 minutes and I'll try to defend him as much as I possibly can, but I hope he knows that I have to play the game as well – I can't just be a brick wall all the time, I have to attack. Besides…I love this game and this is my kind of sport – plenty of action and plenty of moments for me to show my stuff.

**Top Man - he's naughty by nature.  
Top Man - on doubles and chaser.  
Top Man – he's a little boy racer.  
Top Man - shooting guns on the high street of love.**

Alright……1 minute in and it's 5-4 left to us – Josh just deflected two incoming attacks and Alex hit a blinding smash to their front right who never saw it coming, so it looks like we have the upper hand……for now. I can see Miles is keeping low and back which I don't see a problem with just as long as he doesn't get in my way – if he wants to defend himself that's fine, just don't prevent me from making an incoming attack on one of their key front players.

When I get the chance, I look over to the side now and again to see that our teacher isn't paying one single bit of attention on the game – he's too busy mooching his way into the other gymnasium to chat away with the female PE teachers for a minute or two. There's a rumor or two that he's fallen in love with a particular teacher and is always asking her out on a date or sumin – peh…yeh, like he's got a chance even with his supposed fitness. But that's not the point. The fact that he's not watching the game AND is completely away from this surrounding area means that it's an absolute melee of noise and action here – as in a REAL dodgeball game with all that taunting and yelling and even laughing. (sucks to be Miles right now)

**In a crowd it's hard to spot him,  
But anonymity can cost.  
It's never cheap or cheerful,  
He's Hugo and he's Boss.**

What's worse is that, just like I've learned and even experienced in past lessons, with no teacher around, the idiots and morons here can do whatever the hell they want. Hell, in the past, some of them have actually interrupted games and ruined them just so their idiot friends can win and look better than the rest. Well…I'm not gunna be like that and I certainly WON'T let it happen – I'm winning this game fair and square.

3 minutes pass – Alex and I both jump to avoid getting hit and both send our own attacks towards 2 of theirs. It's now 3-3 – Me, Miles and Alex versus Roger and his two other dick-friends. Roger may be the ugliest, fattest, dickiest, obese piece of shit in this entire gym, but he certainly can throw a ball, that's f'sure. His two prepare themselves to fire two at me, I can tell it. As they prepare, I ready my hands to react to their attack with a defending move of my own. They launch back, I move forward and prepare for the incoming strikes. But just as they motion forward, they stop and look to the left. I turn my head and realise the awful truth – Miles is all alone to the side and vulnerable. They throw forward with awful speed and within that split second, Miles suffers a blow directly in his face and his crotch.

"Miles…" I shout as I see him fall to the ground as everyone cheers those dicks for doing such an awful thing. "Bro…you OK?"

"Leave me alone……get on with the game – I'm out…just play."

"Are you…"

"I'M FINE." He shouts to which he marches off in an annoyed state towards the side where all the other eliminated boys are. I turn around with an annoyed look also and spot Roger holding firm grip of the largest ball in play with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, just as I watch Miles leaving at the corner of my eye, Roger flings the heavy red ball towards him. It flies, it passes, it strikes……Miles takes it full-on on the side of his face and trips over again to which everyone laughs. I don't even need to go over to check if he's OK – Miles quickly gets back on his feet and continues his way over and out…but not before he looks back with that look of fire and rage in his eyes. And I know exactly who that's pointed at.

Now…we're down to the final minute it's 2-4 – me and Alex are having to defend ourselves against two each. The average player throws one at me and I catch it – bringing Miles back into play who runs back on and JUST misses being hit within the first second. And then, two launch at me with their attacks and unfortunately I get hit without blocking. I'm out……but what's worse is that Alex and Miles, the back two are completely vulnerable. Just as I walk out, I look back to see Alex jumping at Miles to block him from an incoming strike. The ball hits Alex…he's out……and he sacrificed himself in order to keep Miles in. I hate to say this…especially since I'm his brother…but I don't think we're gunna win this now, especially with JUST Miles left on our team. It's him versus 4 others.

A ball rolls to his feet and he picks it up – the team opposite and everyone around me on the benches laughing and taunting him to put him off even more.

"Awwww……what's the matter Miles – all alone and scared, are you?" Roger cries. "Don't worry…I'm sure this won't be the last time you get a pair of balls in your face…….you little noob FAGLING!"

As Roger continues to taunt and bully him, I can see an ever-growing anger building up not only on Miles' face, but around him and across his body too. He stands there – shaking a little with anger and he grits his teeth – pressing his fingers deeper into the ball that he holds in his hand. An idiot blows the whistle again to continue the game and what I see after that is truly unbelievable…and in some cases…amazing. Whatever I'm seeing now – this is NOT the same Miles Marsh-Broflovski of five minutes ago.

**He's riding through the desert,  
On a Camel Light.  
On a magic carpet.  
He'll fly away tonight, open sesame!**

One of theirs attacks…but Miles blocks with it his own ball. He throws it fast and hard…one down, 1-3. He picks a ball back up…another deflection…another dodge…ANOTHER deflection…and again, another hard hit, 1-2 – incredible, Miles' anger has somehow given it a hell of a lot of strength and control. And as the boys around us drop their jaws as me, Alex and Josh root him on, there's more of the same. More blocks, more deflections and another clever move of striking it towards where one of them was moving. It's now 1-1 – Miles vs. Roger. Miles still has that angered face as he stares down Roger with a ball each gripped in their hand. Miles walks back and charges towards the centre with determination and anger in his face. Roger steps back a little and throws his last chance of a ball to which Miles shrugs it off with a block. We're all on the edge of our benches as we watch what happens next. I of all people can see the view clearly. Miles grabs tight hold of the ball as he shapes his grabbed hand into a fist. Suddenly, there's a massive yell of noise from Miles as he jumps, lands and throws his ball forward with immense power. It travels at speed and slams straight into Roger's fat-face – sending him crashing to the floor and clutching his face. As someone finally manages to break from shock and blow the whistle, we all stand there frozen in shock. Just as we go towards him to give Miles the biggest applause and thanks a team could ever give him; it looks as if Miles breathes deeply to calm himself down. But suddenly…the rage shows its evil side. Miles grabs a ball and starts flinging it down at the defenseless Roger – even hurting him in the process.

"What do you say now?! NOT SO TOUGH ARE YER' YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Miles screams which echoes all around the gym. And just like that, Miles my brother and Roger end up in the middle of an under-10 year old's fight. The crowd gather around and I along with Alex pull Miles away who still tries to break away from our clutches to probably hurt Roger even more.

"Miles…MILES……just calm it bro…CALM IT…you're better than this…you don't need to sink to that level." I try and tell him throughout the loud shouts of 'FIGHT…FIGHT…FIGHT!' around us.

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Our teacher storms in with a worried but extremely annoyed face. "Would someone PLEASE mind telling me WHAT is going on here?" Silence…no one dare speak up……but I will.

"Sir……there was a disagreement over someone stepping over the line and then……then…Miles and Roger went into a huge argument about it and started yelling and then…this happened. That's what happened, sir." More silence – our teacher looks at us with a serious stare.

"Well…next time think more carefully before you act. You're growing boys and soon, you all better learn to grow up……especially YOU TWO……alright……I think that's about enough for today's session…all of you, head back to the changing rooms and hit the showers – I don't want a single one of you leaving these gyms filthy and un-clean.

The crowd breaks away slowly. Me, Alex and Josh keep close around Miles as we four head back to the gyms to cool down…collect our towels and shampoo…strip…and then head for the showers nearby.

**Miles' POV**

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Some people and boys in our class were a little shocked and disgusted at the fact that WE have to take showers together as well as the high-graders. But to be honest, I don't see any problem with it. Sure, it can be seen as weird taking a hot shower next to other people instead of by yourself…but hey, for me, standing totally naked next to your 2 best friends and your own brother is A LOT more comforting and better than standing totally naked next to 3 complete strangers. But having said that, I'm glad we have our own shared cubicle rather than having to stand next to about 20 other bare-bodied morons. All boys are split into four groups of their choosing and each group share their own 5 meter tiled cubicle with the usual hot showers above and drainage things at our feet.

And as I stand completely central below my shower-head as it sends hot water down onto my face and down my body, my thoughts go immediately to earlier today…or should I say…minutes ago. I can't explain it – I just changed and suddenly became this different person that I feel building inside me every time I get annoyed about something. I don't know why……but it feels like a much darker and angrier side to my character…and I can't help but letting go of it if it means I feel better about something. Whether it's right or wrong, I don't know……but I hope that's the last I see of it……for now, at least.

"Dude…that was an awesome showing…" Josh says to which I move my face out of the water and look at him to the furthest left from me. "Who would thought a shy and defenseless little guy like you could turn into such a bad-ass bastard like that?" He smiles but laughs.

"It's true bro…" Daniel adds – reaching for his soap and beginning to wash his body. "When I saw you all alone on that court, I thought we'd lost for sure……but then……WOAH……out of the blue…literally."

"Ha…well…goes to show ya' that I'm not the shy and WEAK person you thought I was."

"We never said you were weak Miles." Alex says.

"Yeh I know…but still……I just wish people wouldn't treat me as such a freak and outcast all the time. And I know I'm an easy target with me being from a rich background AND having BIG red hair AND being the only Jew in the class…"

"AND of some other reason too…ha ha." Josh remarks to which I look at him and his angled vision. He looks back and laughs.

"DUDE……do you really have to bring THAT up…here?"

"Sure…why not – we're in a shower aren't we – best chance we have of seeing each other's……ummmm……anatomy." Josh laughs again – trying to sound as straight as possible to somehow try and mess with me because of my family and religious background.

"For your information Josh……the only reason my dick looks any different from yours is because I had a circumcision when I was younger……all Jewish boys have it done and it's to show that I've been welcomed into my religion properly in order to have a covenant with God." Josh sniggers under his breath and squints his eyes with the laughter. "God's sake Josh…grow up – at least I'm proud of being a Jew just like my dad."

"Who says I'm not proud of being a Catholic just like MY dad…" Josh replies. "…at least I don't have an odd-looking dick to please the ladies later on in life, ha ha…"

"Come on Josh, leave him alone…"

"It's alright Alex, I don't mind Josh making the odd comment now and again…"

"Well OK……and hey…I'm sure……even with you…being a Jew and all…I'm sure…you'll find someone who'll fancy you in the future."

"Thanks."

And after Josh finishes with that stupid remark and Alex finishes making me smile again like he always manages to do, the four of us continue with our showering.

"Oh shit…" I say as the soap from my hand slips onto the floor. And knowing the humility and embarrassment a thing like this can bring, I don't even dare to pick it up…even though I NEED it to get myself clean.

"Don't worry Miles, I'll get that." Alex bends down and picks it up.

"Ummmm…yeh…thanks dude."

"No problem - I wouldn't wanna…y'know…leave you being the only non-clean boy here and stuff."

"Yeh……hey Alex…I hope this isn't gunna sound embarrassing but…could you…ummmm……soap down and wash my back please…my arms are weak and I can't reach my back myself."

As Josh spits out what water he had in his mouth and looks to me with a smirked look of surprise, Alex and I ignore him and look back at each other. "Really……I mean…sure……like I said…wouldn't wanna…y'know…leave you un-clean and whatnot."

"Thanks Alex." To which Alex goes behind me and starts washing down all my back from the top of my shoulders right down to the bottom just before my ass. As soon as he's done and we've both given one another a 'Thanks' smile, I grab hold of my bottle of shampoo. "Bloody hair…" I say. "Dad told me he uses this for his hair and he's asking me to use it as well since our hair and 'fros are SO alike……gah, why does the hair I like so much have to be so bushy and annoying to clean."

"Ah, chill bro…it gets it clean doesn't it?"

"Yeh…I guess so." And with that said……I squeeze out a hand-full of green-colored shampoo and apply it to my soaked bush of a 'fro.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Done…clean…and changed again – it's 3 o clock and at last, it's finally time to go back home for another day…HOORAY. As we five make our way out down the school drive-way like path the other way this time passed the trees and forest-bit, we begin to say our "See yer' Later"s as we all go our separate ways to where our parents are waiting for us. As usual, Laura gives her usual lovey-dovey goodbye to Daniel to which those swirling-hearts start doing their rotating around Daniel's head again.

**Top Man - sees her in double.  
Top Man - pukes on the pavement.  
Top Man - he likes her all clean and shaven.  
Top Man - shooting guns on the high street of love.**

Me and Alex say our "Later"s and as Laura and her brother walk to where their dad is waiting, Josh looks back, gives us a quick flick of a goodbye and sticks his two fingers up at us like he always does in a really funny and comedic manner to which me and Daniel smirk and stick our two fingers up back to make Josh smirk also.

With that done, flicking our bags back up over our shoulders, we head to the outside parking area where an obviously-seen shiny stretched black limo is waiting. The driver steps out and opens the door for me and Daniel. We step in, put our bags to one side, take our seats and our parents look back at us.

"So……how was your day today?" Dad asks in his usual happy and curious voice.

Me and Daniel smile at one another to which Dad and Pops look even more curious at us.

"Well…" Daniel begins – knowing that I want him to tell the story of what happened today in PE class.

-

**Author's Comments: Well…that was certainly interesting and even exciting to write. I had this chapter all thought out in my head for weeks, so I'm glad I finally got up to this point to tell it. And just to let you know…they'll be plenty more of Miles going up against Roger somehow in some confrontation or argument or whatever……but what happens with them…well, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	18. Bugman

**Author's Notes: ****There's not much sports action in this chapter because I wanted the conversations to be the main focus in this chapter. Keep track of the dates in this story – it may help you figure out what Kyle is talking about in this chapter...and that's all I'll say on the matter, but for now in this chapter...**

**Summary: It's School Sports-Day and a newly-confident Miles goes into the day-long series of games with very little fear. But as always...there just has to be some who try to ruin the day for certain people.**

**Bugman**

**6th December 2029**

**Miles' POV**

If I'm being honest, it does seem a little wierd having the Sports Day in December since IT IS only a few weeks before the beginning of Hannukuh, but I guess the weather's playing a major part in why the school organised it at this time. It's kinda wierd how around this time, it seems to only snow and be really cold around about the last week of December and just as it reaches the new year. Other than that, it fairly sunny and mild...but at least it's not freezing cold – I would NEVER approve of doing sports outisde in nothing but a polo shirt and shorts. Then again, all the kids who are taking part are wearing exactly the same thing, so they'd freeze their butts off just like me if that were the case.

**I am the ex defender,  
They let me out in the summer.  
I think I was in a coma,  
I didn't know what to do - oh no.**

"Miles, son...I'm so proud of you – a few months ago I didn;t think you'd want to take part, but now...I'm so glad you found the confidence to do so." Dad says as him and Pops stand by me and Daniel to give their usual final-thoughts and good-lucks before we have to go off to prepare for the first games/sports.

"Well I would have taken part even if I was STILL nervous...I had no choice. But yeh...I guess now I'm kinda confident with not looking an idiot out there."

"Let's hope you can win a few sports out there – I'll be rooting for you from the crowds."

"Woah dad...don't think I'm some kind of super athlete just coz' I'm confident and stuff. Point that at my brother..."

"Awww, bro...don't say that." Daniel laughs. "I'm sure you'll do just fine...but remember, I'm ging for the win in the individual sports, so remember that."

"Just make sure you two play safe and fair – no cheating." Pops reminds us – like we'd ever do something like THAT.

"OK, we promise." I reply to which our parents give us both embrassing hugs right in the middle of the open field...great...I bet EVERYONE can see this. "Alright...make sure you root us on."

"Of course we will." Dad ensures us...and with that said...me and Daniel walk off down and across the field to meet up with Josh and Laura whom are both receiving their final good-lucks from their dad.

"Right...now how many diahorrea tablets do you want me to slip into their orange juice during refreshments?" "Uncle" Kenny jokes with us as he sees me and Daniel walk up.

"DAD..." Laura replies – obviously embarassed by her dad's ridiculous bursts of humor. "Anyway...how are you FEELING today Dan...feeling confident?"

"Uh...huh..." Oh God, here we go again.

"Well...of course...you won't be so cruel as to beat little old me in the mixed-races, will you?"

"Oh errr...ummmmm...I dunno." Peh...Laura's got Daniel in one of those love-trances again. Obviously, Daniel's too caught-up in that thing again that he's SO gunna let Laura win all the games him and her are in at the same time. I wish I could stop this stupidity by winning, but that's never gunna happen. "But...hey...Laura...you look great in that PE uniform of yours."

"Heh...it's the same as yours dude." Josh reminds us. "Well...it would be if you had it in female version...but then again..."

"Shut up Josh." Daniel snaps out and replies back – making Josh smirk and express a little smirk.

"Hey...check THIS out boys and girls..." "Uncle" Kenny picks out what looks like a little device with small buttons on it. "Before anybody could spot me, I planted a little sound effects machine in the bushes next to an area around some of the racetracks and sport areas."

"Oh dad..."

"Ha ha...and when the kids are lining up to take part...methinks I'll have a little fun with this little devive of mine."

"DAD...do you REALLY have to do that."

"Ah relax sis...hey dad, do you have a fart button on there, ha ha?"

"Gas fart...or wet fart?"

"Surprise me."

"Oh trust me, you WILL be surprised when you hear them when you lot are over there."

"Uncle Kenny...please...don't put us off when we're over there...please." I ask – knowing that any unannounced sounds even if they are from Uncle Kenny, would put me off and make me look stupid.

"Alright Miles...I won't do it...MUCH...ha ha."

"Oh I can't wait until the beginning of races when we have to take those daft kneeling positions..." Josh smirks. "...one minute they'll be taking their marks...the next minute...they'll be wondering who had the bad buritos the other night."

"And trust me...there are plenty of farts to go around today." "Uncle" Kenny finishes with a joke before giving Laura and Josh the final "good-lucks" and quite possibly advice on how to trip kids over during races. He then e walks off to take his delux-private seat in the crowd with that small device cleverly hidden in his trouser pocket. Eeeeesh...I'm so glad Dad and Pops aren't like HIM – even if he DOES make me laugh with all the stuff he comes up with.

**Kyle's POV**

"You sure they'll both be alright out there...what if they hurt themselves or what if something happens to them and everyone starts laughing at them...look at all these people here Kyle...what if..."

"Stan...relax...nothing's gunna happen...they'll be fine."

"I hope so...I have faith in Daniel – I'm sure he'll do good. But what if Miles starts worrying and then that leads to..."

"I don't think that'll EVER happen – you saw his face when we were coming up here this morning, he looked so confident and ready for it. Trust me Stan...the boys will be FINE."

"Yeh...yeh I guess you're right." Phew...glad that's sorted – I don't want Stan worrying for a full hour-and-a-half over the boys. Well anyway...it's time to move on to more important matters.

"Right...I gotta go take care of some minor business at the headquarters...won't be long."

"But Kyle, you'll miss the beginning and..."

"Don't worry, I'll only be a minute. Do us a lovely favour and find our private seats in the crowd – I'll be up before they get underway."

"OK...whatever you say – make sure you get back in time."

"I will." And with that, we give each other a quick kiss and go our own ways – Stan towards our seats and me...towards the woods-section of the school around the corner from where the crowds are gathering. It's a good thing I didn't over-do it with a full-blown suit today for me and Stan for more than one good reason. It's fine enough in just a shirt and jeans because of the weather we're having, but it'll also help me blend in with the dimness of the wooded area as soon as I find a perfect spot to stop for a minute. Finally, out of sight from everybody and away from the main crowd, I find the school's area of benches and outdoor tables and decide to sit down.

I guess this is a good time for me to test out my new cellphone – and believe me, it IS new - $9,500 NEW and it is THE best phone out there on the market even though only 12 of these exist in the whole World. I place the slim shiny black device on the table and gently touch the front screen. It quickly glows to life, does its little intro jingle and THEN, the glowing blue hologram menu pops up right in front of me.

"Right...errrr...how do I work this thing again?" I only read the manual for this thing last night when I was in bed, so I doubt I would have remembered much from a quick look-through. I roll my finger into the section that glows 'Address Book' and almost instantly, it disintegrates and reintegrates within a second to my address book page. After a few more of these odd effects, I finally choose the number I was looking for in the first place. Attaching the blue-tooth thing I have shoved in my pocket, the electronic ring buzzes and finally, the signal receiver on the other end picks up. My quick lil' conversation of a 'request' can begin.

"Good afternoon...this is Kyle Marsh-Broflovski – Resident ID ASC1...Passcode...78953..." I'm not really a fan of automated AI answering calls to start-off with, but at least this one works. Finally...it transfers me through to a human receiver. "Good afternoon..." I say again – to which the voice on the other end tries to keep focus. From past experience, talking to the one and only Kyle Marsh-Broflovski even on the phone can be a pleasant surprise. "I have an important and high-priority request I'd like you to fulfill...yes...yes, for the estate over there I have...Id like to have it ready and made for our arrival – best service to it as possible, please...When for?..." The question makes me smile...and why not – the answer I'm about to give him always brings a smile to my face. "...30th May..." Ah yes...I'll never forget THAT day. "...the secondary estate? Yes...yes I'd like being set and made as well...how many? First estate...four...second estate...three...yes...alright then, thanks a lot...OK...and you too...bye..." And it is with that, that I end the call and the smile raises upon my face again. IT'S ALL SET...now all I have to do is wait and hopefully keep it secret for another 5 and a bit months. I have the location and residence ready...and soon my transport will finally arrive as well for me to check-over and sign. YES...everything will be perfect...

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Daniel's POV**

Looks like we're all set to start. We're over at our first sport which is basicaly just a simple obstacle course. Y'know, the usual stuff – run, crawl, run again, skip, run some more, climb, run AGAIN and again so forth for 3 laps. It's only small so I should win this fairly easy. That is, if the teachers haven't prepared any "surprises" during this to put us off somehow.

"Hey, where's dad?" Miles asks in the lane next to me. I look over to the crowd which by nw have already taken their place across the recess ground and way over on the other side of the field next to the wooded part. "I can't see him anywhere." Finally, I spot Dad sitting in what looks like a higher VIP-like area in the seating area...but there's no sign of Pops anywhere.

"Don't worry bro...he's probably dealing with sumin work-based...he'll be here, trust me."

Miles finally takes his worry away from where Pops is and prepares himself for the first sport of today's competition as he warms up like the rest of us. From lanes 5 to 2, it goes Josh, Alex, Miles and then me...whoever's in lane 1 hasn't turned up in his lane yet and one of the PE teacher's is already making his way over to the track we're standing in with...oh Christ...

"God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself." Miles breaks me away from my focus.

"Huh?"

"I mean...look...I'm confident and up-for-this and stuff but...I don't wann trip or hurt myself or...or...y'know...make people laugh at me."

"Miles...no one's gunna...laugh at you." Alex replies first before I do. "All you can do is...try your best...and...keep focus. But, jeez...I mean it sure would be...awful soar to see you...trip or...y'know...hurt yourself. Tell yer' what...want me to go slower so that you don't...finish last?"

"What? Alex...NO...I'm not desperate to NOT finish last – you don't have to do that. If I finish last, I finish last...at least I'll know I've tried my best."

"Oh...OK...I just...y'know...didn't wanna let you feel bad if you...finished last, that's all." And to think...I was actually gunna suggest that too.

"I appreciate it dude but...I don't wanna be treated any different to anybody else in this case."

**You go hang around go 'round,  
I'll watch myself, hang on - look out for the Bugman.  
You go hang around…around,  
I'll watch myself, hang out - look out for the Bugman.**

With that done, I look back at the teacher to see he's being talked to slash bribed by that fat-ass Roger. And God...if there were ever an eye-soar...it would be Roger in his PE kit.

As he takes his place in Lane 1, even the walking over has tired him out slightly as I can hear him breathe heavily through that fat, spotty, chubby face of his.

"Well well well...I didn't think you'd have the courage to even step out let alone get to the track fagling." Here we go again. "Hoping your just-as-faggy bro's gunna give you a head-start – not that it matters, fags never win races."

"Shut up fat-fuck..." Miles answers back. "Least I'm not out of breath even before the race's begun."

"I'll tell you...I...was...practicing...to beat your faggy ass...in this race."

"Roger...just keep quiet and keep your tubby face focused on the race. In fact...why don't you do us all a favour and forfeit – go back and go stuff yer' face near the buffet table like you were doing when you got here, you fat waste-of-space."

"...FAGS...I'll...beat you both..." That's a clear sign that Roger lacks the intelligence to reply back with something more offensive, so he just replies by calling us both 'Fags' – nothing new there then.

Anyway...the teacher's made his way to the side.

"Good luck to all 8 of you..." He raises the little gun. "On your marks..." We get into the crouching-position. "GET...SET..." Raised and ready..."...GO!" We're off...

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Stan's POV**

"There you are..." I call to Kyle as he makes his way into his seat next to me. "...you missed the start – where've you been and what exactly have you been doing..." He slowly sits down on his comfy seat and looks at me.

"Oh...just a little business matter to attend to – people can't give even me a goddam day off from running the business just to see my kids take part in a Sports Day."

"Well are you done?"

"Yeh...now we can enjoy watching how our boys get on."

"Good..." Finally...me and Kyle together can watch the day's competition without any problems. We watch the boys do their first lap around and I go to pick up my drink of orange juice from my seat's cup-holder. (ha, our seats have cup-holders when other people have their hands as cup-holders) Suddenly, just as I go to move the cup back to quench my thirst, I feel a fist shot up from the bottom of the cup and the entire plastic cup of juice falls out and splashes down onto my trousers. "Aww...awwwww...goddam it."

Kyle looks at me in that 'Ah jeez' look and we both look forward at the back of the person who's fists and whole arms were raised.

"Yeh...go...son...beat those...kids for us...no faggots are gunna beat my boy." The large 'wide' man sat in front us and just on a slightly lower level cries in a chubby voice – smoking a ciggarette and drinking what looks like a cup of beer. Huh...I didn't even know the school was supplying alcohol for adults. Either way... I can sense that this guy is gunna be quite an annoyance for me and Kyle while we sit here.

**I got no scent of existence,  
I know the nodding dogs.  
I go out in the city,  
I stay away from the bugs - oh yeah.**

"Ummmm...excuse me..." I tap the man's shoulder to which he spins around with a smoke hanging by his mouth and a cup full of beer in one hand. "Would you mind...calming down and watching where you raise your arms, sir. You knocked my cup of juice and...well...it ended up on ME...so could you..."

"HEY...don't tell me...where t' put mah' arms and whole...bod'ah...I'll...put them...where the fuck I wan'..."

"Yeh...but you..."

"Hang on...I know you two..." His fat-chuuby vice turns slightly annoyed all of a sudden. "YOU..." He points to Kyle much to Kyle's surprise. "You're that...stupid GODDAM JEW who owns the TV, aren't yer'?"

"Hey...do you know that's disrespectful, sir...I may be Jewish...but I don't OWN the TV. I may run the KBSM network, but I certainly don't "own" it."

"SHAH 'AP...this...is why I think...I don't deserve...to pay tax to watch...TV...because I'm given it...to stupid goddam Jews...like YOU...who control everything...around us. Goddam...I hate Jews – especially faggy Jews like you and your faggy...husbah'nd." Now that was awful.

"How dare you..." Kyle replies in what sounds like a build-up to an annoyed voice. "...and this is why I don't like heartless, careless over-weight monsters like yourself – you've got NO RESPECT for other people..." I sense a huge back-lash from Kyle here. "So what if I'm gay and I'm Jewish...that gives you no right to discriminate against my...OUR...sexuality and religion."

"Don't teh'me...how to ff'ink..." He starts shoving a thick-stacked burger into his wide mouth. "I mm nah gahwa...sta..hhre...aa...istn t' 'is buh-cwap...tha'...uu...two...FAGS...are guaa gi' meh'..." As he goes on...me and Kyle simply look at each other – both with confused looks at this man's idiocy...and with annoyed looks at this man's rudeness. He finsihes scoffing down his burger and belches right in his faces to add even more insult. "And...just watch...my boy...is gunna beat your faggy sons in ALL these competitions – especially your lil' Jew-Fagling of a son down there – just watch."

I slowly look over to Kyle to see that now that that fat bastard has finally turned around, Kyle is gritting his teeth and his holding his drink of orange juice in his hand as if he's about to..."Kyle...no...just leave him...he's not even worth our attention..." Kyle looks at me, cools down slightly and finally puts his cup back in its holder. Before we can look back again to see the end bit of the boys' first race, Kyle looks at me again. "But one more sound from that guy..." I look down at the phone in his hands. "...he's out of here." And Kyle has that kind of power...and the men to do so. Ah well...for this guy's sake, let's just hope that's the end of his pathetic out-burst.

_**2 and a bit Hours later...**_

The digital score-board which is displaying the competion's scoring for the boys' Top 5 displays the following.

**Event 19 End:**

**Daniel M-B - 14****2**

**Mark S – 140**

**Scott A – 139**

**Alex S-H – 126**

**Josh M – 103**

Miles, despite going into this competition positive and confident, has only managed to score **48 **points. But like he's always told me throughout the day, it's the taking part that's counted and not the winning, and he's right. But in my case...I'm going for the win. All I need is 1 more point and I've won the competition. Unfortunately, the last game...is...baseball...and just like all the other team-based games so far in the competition, you get 3 points each for a win, 1 for a draw and 0 for a defeat so it's trying to avoid defeat that's the key here. Me, Miles, Alex and Josh along with all the other boys for our section have had to change into our baseball kit under orders and rules from the school. We're divided into two teams of ten. Us four along with six others make up one team...and nine others plus Roger make up another team.

"One point and I'm there..." I keep telling myself there. "Draw or win...draw or win...DON'T lose..."

_**10 Minutes Later**_

The 2nd half of the 5th and final over and our team are batting with me about to bat again. Only me and Miles remain for our team and we're 9-7 down overall. Just TWO runs and we'll make it for a draw at least. I don't care if we'd still be playing – I'll punch the air with delight if we get to the 9 run mark whilst we're still playing.

**You go hang around go 'round,  
I'll watch myself, hang out - look out for the Bugman.  
You go hang around…around,  
I'll watch myself, hang out - look out for the Bug……man.**

Miles waits behind me for his turn. I take my position – bat behind me and ready to swing. The boy in the centre stares at me and get sready to throw. He does so...and Roger, one the outside catchers tries to put me both, but in turn, puts his own team-mate off to which it's classed as a 'No-Ball'. Second time...he throws it – trying to put me off with one of them angled throws...but I quickly change my position and swing the bat forward. The ball flies far into the air and I begin sprinting to 1st base. I watch as the ball goes way over and too far to see – further adding humor as I see Roger pathetically running...or trying to run...after the ball. 2nd base...3rd base...and YES...one of the two required runs is there. The crowd cheers and I look at the score-board – 9-8...just ONE more.

**The Bug...man.**

Miles steps up and picks up the bat I flung onto the floor. He steps up and positions himself. The boy in the centre throws it. "Strike One..." Miles was too slow to react that time. Here comes the second throw...Miles swings...but misses. "Strike Two..." Ah jeez...if he misses this, I'll have to HOPE that I hit a long one to make it 'round in one go. Here comes the throw...YES...Miles hits it – not much, but it's a hit. He only makes it to 1st base but it's better than being struck out. I go forward again and pick up the bat. Miles looks at me as he places himself as far as he can go forward from the centre of the 1st base, ready to go. The ball comes towards me and I hit it – not powerfully, but enough for Miles to make it back by himself. I begin running – switching between where Miles is and where the ball is to keep track. I see Miles running for the final base to make it 9-all. I watch the ball as it's thrown from one team-mate to another. I see Roger looking at me and then at Miles. Suddely, he snatches the ball from his team-mate and throws it. And to my horror, Roger doesn't throw it at the final base to catch Miles out...but instead...he throws it at MILES himself. The speedy hard leather-ball catches Miles on the chest and he collapses onto the ground. "MILES!" I cry in horror. One of the fielders picks it up...and catches Miles out. My shock keeps me from getting my attention back as the ball is thrown my way and the 3rd base keeper catches it to catch me out too. We're all out...game over...the crowd appluad and cheer but I still stand in dis-belief at what's just happened. But the fact of the matter is as clear as day. 9-8...we've lost. And then...the first 3 places get shown on-screen.

**Event 20 End:**

**1st Mark S – 143**

**2nd Scott A – 142**

**3rd Daniel M-B – 142**

I can't believe it...I've lost...WE'VE lost.

**The Bug-Bug-BUG...MAN!**

"Daniel...DANIEL..." Alex cries me over to which I run over to where Alex, Josh and a few others in my team are seeing to Miles.

"Miles...MILES...you OK?"

"Oh God...my stomach...it hurts."

"HEY..." I yell over to the teacher who's in charge. "That's a serious foul on a player, that can't be allowed..."

"Sorry...game's over..."

"WHAT?!" I say with a scowl.

"I wasn't looking anyway...I didn't see what happened, sorry."

"Sorry...SORRY?! We've just lost the game...I've lost my 1st-place finish...and my BROTHER has just been injured in the stomach with a leather baseball...and you're SORRY!?!"

"Hey...it's only a game."

But before I can express my anger at THAT pathetic excuse of a reply...everything suddenly kicks off. Alex picks Miles up...Roger laughs and taunts Miles for what happened...Roger also taunts me for not winning and finishing in 3rd place...and then...just like what happened in PE...Miles launches forward and punches Roger full-on in the face. A fight starts and every boy and teacher around are in and around to watch or stop this from going any further. I can see the crowd from a distance running over to either help or get simple amusement from this – no doubt Dad & Pops are sprinting over right now to deal with not only the fight...but the absolute un-fairness...no...the foulness...NO...the evil in this cheating and what exactly has happened. I simply look on – the crowd too big for me to get through and into the middle of to help Alex pull Miles away. There's nothing I can do...except...watch.

**Space is the place – SPACE IS the place.**

**Space is the place – space IS the place.**

I don't know what to do – everything has suddenly just turned on its head. I look to my left and walk over to the seating area. Taking off my matching baseball cap, I move my hands through my long black-hair, look down, place my hands across my forehead and then in the end, lean my whole head in my hands. The only thing I say...is..."Oh God..."...WHY?!

-

**Author's Comments: As you can tell by now, I'm really going to make you want to hate Roger and his family for what they do and say in this story. And trust me, it gets worse. But enough about the nastiness of those...people...the next few chapters are going to make-up for what's happened by being FULL of positives and exciting things. Figured out the importance with the date and what Kyle said, yet? Well, don't worry...the next chapter will reveal all...**


	19. Jets

**Author's Notes: Just to let you know, the next 8 or 9 chapters won't be based in LA like how the story's been set so far, since these lot have a bit of travelling to do. But that won't make a difference to the content and the storyline. Anyway...**

**Summary: Having kept it from Stan and the boys for nearly half a year, it's finally time for Kyle to unveil what he's been planning and hiding for so long. And as always...Kyle always aims to please.**

**Jets**

**29th May 2030**

**Kyle's POV**

"What?!" Stan says – less out of misunderstanding of what I've just said, but more out of shock at what I actually HAVE told him.

"That's right – I've booked us ALL into my privately-owned vacation-estate in the Bahamas."

"And this...I presume...is YOURS..." Stan's attention and pretty much everyone else's turns now to the giant classy jet that's standing right behind me. I raise a smirky smile and turn around slightly to gaze at the beauty.

"That's right...The Golf-Stream 10JX2 Private Model...everything you could possibly ask for in a private jet...it's in there..."

"What about a kitchen sink?" Kenny asks – standing besides his own kids who'll be joining us on this trip.

"Oh come on Kenny...I'm not THAT rich..."

"Says America's officially 6th richest billionaire who's got more dollars in his bank than rating figures...where'd you buy this thing – eBay?" Kenny replies with a smirk to which the kids laugh.

"I'll have you know, I bought it from a very good friend of mine..."

"Oh...so you DID buy it off eBay – I tell yer'...discountclassyjets30's made a huge mistake by selling these things by the thousand dollars." The kids laugh again.

"Shut up Kenny...I bought this from the CEO of Golf-Stream himself. Besides, I wanted us to travel in style – I hate crowded business flights and I thought...what the heck...I'm quite possibly the only billionaire in the World let alone America to not own one."

"Well you do now dad." Miles reminds me to which I smile.

I have to admit, it has been quite an annoyance to keep this thing a secret for over five months...and here was me thinking that as soon as I got the receipt, it would be all done and finished...ha ha, yeh right. Trying to keep a straight face back home as well as sneaking out to LAX to check that it's been kept in the best possible shape has been a nuisance to me...but I guess all that waiting paid off. And now, my new private jet is gunna have its first actual flight out of America. I've used this before for travelling to different parts of America with executives and section-directors of my business. (but not Stan, thank goodness) But I wanted to actually travel in this thing to actually GO somewhere and to another country...and now, I have that.

**Jets are like comets at sunset,**

**Jets are like comets and something…**

"Right...are we gunna stand here like lost, idiot passengers, or are we gunna actually board and go?" Kenny asks – bringing attention to the fact that we along with the jet are about half a kilometre away from the actual airport on the end of one of its runways.

"Of course" To which I take out a small thin black device and roll my finger over the top. The jet's door starts to fold out to form a cream-coloured staircase into the jet. "In we go." The four kids immediately pick up their small bagpacks and quickly ascend the stairs into the jet. Kenny picks up his luggage, hands it to the guy who's loading the heavy stuff, picks up his own smaller bag and heads into the jet himself. Realising I'm going into the jet WITH Stan, he stops and look back.

"Better hurry...I might have the urge to take the double bed if you're not quick." Me and Stan give him that 'Don't you dare' look to which he laughs and makes his way on-board – indicating that that was simply another one of his jokes.

Finally, me and Stan are by ourseves outside the jet. I put my own personal bag down for a second and move closer to Stan. "So..."

"SO..." Stan says in an equally-lovey voice.

"...What do you think?"

"Well...you certainly pulled it all out this time."

"And I'll be pulling even more out later."

"Oh...saucy husband time is it?"

"Could be..."

"Well...I'll be looking forward to our arrival with every second, my love..."

"Who said we couldn't share some of that loving on-board. I guess Kenny must have already guessed I had a double-bed built into that thing when it was being tweeked..."

"Mmmmm...well in that case..." He puts his arms arounds me and goes into that position you get into before you kiss. "I guess we both can make this a very enjoyable flight, can't we."

"For 3 hours YOU can...I've got plans of my own once we get there."

"Plans, huh? You've already got me excited, Kyle."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes...you do...and that's what makes you so great..." For the first time in a while, Stan is the one who begins the long and lustful kiss and I quickly give my half of the kiss back with just as lustful action as well.

"HEY...LOVE-BIRDS..." Kenny calls from the top of the staircase to which we both look at him. "This jet may have classy stuff, but it hasn't shoved its nose up its own exhaust jets to not include windows y'know...and if you want to be doing that, I suggest you get on this thing before I really do call the double, mine."

We both smile and give each other a quick kiss. And as soon as the luggage guy has finished loading the jet with all our bags, me and Stan pick up our own carry-bags and we head up and into the jet. The staircase folds back in and the jet door seals shut. The comforting warmth of the jet startles me and I immediately hang my jacket in the jet's hanging area where four smaller jackets have already been thrown in.

I look around and quickly familiarize myself with the jet's construction. We are in the middle bit where the seats are. AMONG the great things in this flying paradise are ten full-size, comfy cream leather seats with built-in HD TVs WITH loads of channels AND DAB Radios in front, a bar up front along with a pool table and a 30 inch telly WITH full-on hi-tech advanced surround-sound and holographic menu extras of all things. In the back section, there's a bathroom, toilet and the small individual bedrooms. But RIGHT at the back, is where my new bedroom away from the bedroom is – a circular-shaped relaxing area with a double-bed in and dimmer lights and silk curtains. Hopefully, we'll have enough minutes during our first flight to show Stan ALL the pleasures us two can get out of that room.

The kids have already begun to squeel and glee in delight at all the accessories they have at their disposal in their leather seats...and Kenny meanwhile has already decided to test out the toilet by getting rid of last night's home-made burito meal, ha ha. Stan and I take our seats facing each other on the right side with me facing the front of the jet with the kids sat in the four other seats in front of us. I'm guessing by the obscenely-looking blue bag on the left of us that Kenny has decided to take his seat exactly opposite across to Stan on the left side of the jet. He does know he's facing backwards, but then again, he's got another seat in front of him to switch between if he gets bored...but he better NOT put his feet up on it – I don't want MY cream leather seats getting harmed by his wierdly-designed shoe-studs, or I'll kill him...not literally, since he can't do that anymore, ha ha.

**Jets are like comets at sunset,**

**Jets are like comets and something…**

Kenny finally comes back from the toilet and takes his seat exactly opposite Stan on the left side. "Phew...thak God that thing's out of my system."

"That'll teach you to not put so much spice in that sauce of yours..." Stan smiles. "Guess that prooves the oh-so great Le Scruff isn't so legendary with his cooking after all."

Kenny gives a frown but smirks. "Oh...I'll remember that Marsh..."

"Marsh-Broflovski now..." I smile too.

"And I'll remember THAT as well."

"What, after ten years, you'll finally remember that." Stan jokes to which we two laugh.

"Yeh, ha ha...we'll see who has the last laugh afterwards..." Kenny smirks again as he turns his attention to his window.

"_**BING-BONG**_**...Good evening sir and fellow passengers..."** The pitch-clear pilot's voice calls over-head. **"My name is Captain Willis and I'll be your pilot for both flights on your vacation and fellow journey. We'll be beginning our first journey to the Bahamas very shortly which will approximately be just over 3 hours in duration. Can all passengers please make their way to their seats and fasten their seat-belts – making sure all centre-tables are folded away properly in their up-right positions at the side. Remember, no smoking and moving whilst the jet sets off and wait until the holographic signs have been turned off to resume what you're doing. Welcome aboard...and enjoy your flight..."**

"Oh no...I hate setting off on planes..." Miles call from behind me.

"What's up son..." I turn my head slightly as soon as I've fastened my belt.

"Dad...remember, my ears pop when we set off on planes and I don't like it."

"Here..." Kenny hands Miles a boiled-candy from one of his several packets of assorted candy. "Just keep sucking on it until we're up in the air."

"OK...thanks Uncle Kenny..."

"No problem...I'm sure your dad will assure you – sucking on it softly and not biting it is the best way to do it, I'm sure he knows." I look at him with a 'Shut Up' look – knowing what he's referencing there and he simply looks away laughing under his breath as he throws everyone else a boil-candy too.

-

_**10 Minutes Later**_

-

The jet roars off the ground and within a few seconds, the airport and even the whole ground is starting to look small. "Oh crap...I forgot just how take-offs feel..."

"Urrrrr...evil ear-popping..." Miles cries. "Oh God...go away ear-popping..."

"Just keep sucking on that Miles, you'll be alright."

"Yes...keep sucking away like you mean it Miles."

"Shut up Kenny." I reply with an even bigger 'Shut Up' look on my face.

-

_**1 Hour Later**_

-

I know the flight path means we go down slightly and then across towards Florida and then down a little, so we'll still technically go over water, but it's only been an hour into the flight and we're still over American ground – probably somewhere near the border between Arizona and New Mexico. Miles, Josh and Laura have decided to watch a Blu-Ray on the 30 inch TV and Daniel has gone to see how comfy his bed his in his quarter. Stan is sorting out some art business back at the headquarters on his laptop – much to my surprise. I didn't want work or any part of the business playing ANY part in this – we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves here, not worrying about whether our stock shares drop by a nano-fraction or not. But then again, I guess that shows Stan's really is proud of the business we've got going. At the same time though, we're on vacation and I want HIM especially to relax and enjoy himself. Ah well...I'll get him relaxed and enjoying the moment soon enough, ha ha.

**Jets are like comets at sunset,**

**Jets are like comets and something…**

And just as I raise a smile on that thought, Stan finally logs off and closes his laptop.

"Finished?"

"Yeh...just checking the art section is running smoothly..."

"Is that all?" I smirk.

"YES..." He replies as if I'm talking to him like an annoying parent to which we both smile. "...now this journey and the vacation is the only thing on my mind."

"Good...I don't want you thinking about work when we get to my vacation-estate..."

"Why do you say that, hmmmm?"

"Ha ha...I think you know..."

"What if I don't..."

"Oh well...you'll find out the answers once we get there."

"I look forward to it, dear..."

"Me too..." We giggle in low-tone like we always do once more.

"Oh Christ...you two should get a room..." Kenny replies – looking at both of us. "Oh wait...I forgot...you DO...it's back there..."

"And we'll use that whenever we want, thank you Kenny...that's not for you to decide."

"Well could you at least keep that silly flirting talk to yourself – I'm busy counting the number of clouds out here..." He smirks.

"Ah shut up Kenny...you love it deep-down, admit it. Besides...without us, you'd be lacking in the joke department..."

"I guess so...so this is a win-win situation for both of us – you get your flirting, I get my comedy." He leans down to his bag under the table. "Well...if you don't mind me..." He picks out...a magazine..."...I think it's time for me to read a bit of porn..."

"Oh great Kenny..." Stan begins. "...and while you're at it, while don't you tell the whole goddam plane while you're at it. Jesus Christ...fancy bringing porn on a flight..."

"Ah stop moaning Stan...it's better than having a fucking bomb on-board right?" Stan makes a quiet moaning noise and I look at Kenny in the same way. "Oooooo...look at the fucking bush on that slut..."

"Kenny, stop being so fucking rude..."

"Check out the breasts on her..."

"Right that's it..." Stan stands up.

"Where are you going, Stan?" I ask.

"Away from him...that's where." Stan walks off to the back of the jet to which Kenny smirks and lets out a tiny laugh.

"Awwwww...did I upset your sweet-heart, Kyle?"

"Kenny...dude...I hope you're not gunna do this around us throughout the WHOLE journey and even when we get there."

"Ah relax Kyle...me and my collection have a special bond together - behind a double-locked bedroom door at 2 in the morning, so you've got nothing to worry about. Besides...I was only messing...go on...go find your 'lover' and make good use of that double-bed you installed before I make my own uses in it first, ha ha."

I give him another odd look and I make my way out of my own comfy leather seat and owards the back of the jet – passed the three kids and towards the seperate small room quarters. I notice Daniel lying on his top bunk in the twin's seperate room and I peak my head in.

"You alright son?"

"Huh..." Daniel – lying with his hands under his head, looks at me. "Oh yeh...I'm fine...just trying to catch a few Z's – YOU made us get up earlier than usual, remember?" He smirks to which I laugh.

"Ha...yeh...I guess I did. Well...yer' brother and the other two are watching a movie, so they're in there if ya' need 'em."

"And 'Uncle' Kenny?"

"Ummmm...he's...reading at the moment...better not disturb him."

"OK...cool...thanks Pops."

Staring back up at the ceiling, Daniel resumes his lying position and I walk passed towards the last room – the double-bed room.

**Jets are like comets at sunset,**

**Jets are like comets and something…**

The door automatically opens and I gaze towards the double-bed in the centre where Stan is lying down in the same fashion as Daniel. I close the door, pass my hand over the sensor so that it stays locked for the time being and climb onto the bed – lying beside Stan's left side.

"You're not mad are you?" I ask – looking up at the ceiling too."

"Hmmm..." Stan looks at me.

"About Kenny doing and saying all that stuff..."

Stan laughs. "Of course not...I'd never get mad at Kenny no matter how sick or stupid his jokes are. I only looked annoyed just as a joke to make Kenny feel bad."

"I think he knew you were playing – he laughed also."

"Dam...ah well..." We both smile and within a few seconds, Stan climbs on top of me, press me into the soft mattress and looks down at me with a smile on his face. "So...YOU said I've got 3 hours for me to do whatever I want with you in here, huh?"

"2 hours actually...ha ha, your time's slipping away Stanny...and I hope you won't try anything too 'thorough' and 'lovey' because I want to save that for later once we get there."

"Ha ha...of course, I'll stick by the rules Kyle...so in that case..." He pulls the cream-coloured egyptian silk covers over us completely despite us still wearing our clothes. "I guess a little kissing and cuddling won't do any harm, will it?"

"I guess not..." I smile to which I put my arms around him and he begins lustfully kissing me – hardly giving me any space OR time to provide an equally-lustful kiss back, ha ha. Now that I think about it, this reminds me of the first time we ever slept in the same bed together just over 10 years ago. AH...I can't believe 10 years have come and gone like this, it's amazing. But they HAVE been the very best 10 years of my life...so far at least, ha ha.

-

_**2 and a bit Hours Later**_

-

Although the skyline was pretty good an hour ago going over the South Border...it doesn't even come close to the sky that we're all seing now outside our windows – clear bright blue skies with not a single cloud in sight. The jet is beginning to make its descent down and is already doing its usual flight path around and towards the run-way. The holographic signs have already been turned back on so everyone is back in their seats – waiting until this jet finally touches down on solid ground again.

Finally, a few minutes later, the descent slowly reaches down and smoothly glides and touches back onto ground. As soon as the jet comes to a stop, the captain speaks to us again with the usual 'Thank You...Enjoy your stay...Goodbye' speech. And as soon as our luggage has left the jet, all 7 of us make our way out too to which the incedible heat of this place catches us all by surprise. I see both Daniel & Miles unfastening and even ripping off their jackets to avoid boiling to death. I look at my watch which also works as a digital thermometer and it blinks **34oC **in its usual cool blue font.

As soon as we've made our way down the stairs, the luggage is taken towards the main Airport building where we'll have to go through that usual boring security thing and whatnot. I doubt we'll need to be seen over for anything illegal or hazardous...well...unless Kenny's brought something WAY over-the-top in terms of a joke, that is.

"Good afternoon sir...good afternoon everybody...and welcome to Gorda Cay Airport..." Gorda Cay being one of the most private and exclusive airports in the World let alone the Bahamas. They really have improved on the place over the past 15 years and now, it's full of people with private jets and money in the bank. I look at my watch...**11:47**, realising my watch hasn't automatically put itself an hour forward yet. "...please follow me and we will finish off any security clearences and baggage checks before you are all cleared to go." The woman begins to walk off to which I look to the right to where she's walking towards. The actual runway we landed on is as far away from the airport as possible. So not only do we have to make a very long walk over to the building with images of water puddles tricking us at every step, but we have to do it in this incredible heat. But we begin to make our way over.

"Jeez...it's so hot..." Stan says – beginning to rub off a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

"Oh I'm sure the heat's not the only thing that's gunna be hot on this holiday for you, Stan..." Kenny replies behind us to which me and Stan look at one another again to show one another how stupid we think Kenny is. "Phew...it IS hot, isn't it? Looks like our good-old friend Mr. Sunburn will be wanting to pay us all a close visit while we're here..."

"Oh God...sunburn...I hate it...I don't wanna get sunburn."

"Don't worry Miles..." I say. "...all of you will have to take care as much as possible while we're here – the temperature and weather here is much hotter than it is in LA."

"Gah...hate putting stupid suncream on..." Daniel responds behind us.

"At least it stops you from getting sunburned son. What would you rather be – safe...or sunburned?"

I take a look around the area – we landed right next to where this island ends. To our right and behind us, is the crystal-clear blue oceans whereas in front of us is the beginning of the jungle-like area and the actual island itself. And after a really long random conversation about the weather and the holiday and even what we're gunna be doing, (but not what I'M going to, thank goodness) we finally make it to the airport buolding where shade and air conditioning saves us from eventual burning. Twenty minutes of security-clearing and collecting our bags later, we finallymake our way to the two private extended black Porsche cars by the entrance to the airport where our drivers have been waiting.

Loading the bags in and taking our seats in, we begin our journey across the island and over one of ist connecting bridges towards the main Andros Island where the main vacation area is situated and along with it, my private vacation-estate.

"Oh God...I can't wait until we get there...what does it look like...what's it got there...how big's the beach...what's the..."

"Woah...Daniel..." I calm him down. "You'll find out when you get there."

"Oh I hate waiting..." Miles adds – obviously just-as excited as Daniel is.

"Don't worry, it's only a 40 minute drive."

"40 minutes? Argh..."

And as soon as the twins begin their own conversation about what they're gunna do once we get there...me and Stan finally get the time and privacy to talk.

"Well...Kyle...already I'm impressed."

"But we haven't even got there yet...how can you be impressed already..?" I smirk.

"I'm talking about the setting...you've certainly hit the right spot when it comes to celebrating this occassion."

"Oh trust me...that's not the only thing that'll be hit on the spot, y'know."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean, hmmmm..?" He smirks too.

"Naughty...you know I NEVER reveal my plans...you're just gunna have to wait..."

"Fair enough...I trst you Kyle..." He laughs under his breath as I look out the window to view the quickly-passing tropical trees and sand paths – dragging my thoughts now to what I have planned tonight.

Perfect time...perfect setting...perfect moment...perfect everything. It certainly is gunna be PERFECT. And I KNOW...our 10th Wedding Anniversary is going to be one to remember for the both of us...

-

**Author's Comments: Again, this is like a Part 1 chapter since the next chapter follows immediately on from this one. And trust me...I've waited for the time where I get to write the next chapter since it's one worthy of remembering for all the RIGHT reasons. Stay tuned...you know you want to...**


	20. Best Days

**Author's Notes: And you thought you'd seen long chapters…this chapter is gunna be a really long & big lip-licking type chapter if you know what I mean. So the rating has been ranked up to M for this chapter only. I don't really want make an edit and put it up on my DA profile since I know I'll get confused/angry rants from non-readers. roll eyes But that aside…**

**Summary: Having finally arrived at their holiday destination, a plan must be set out between the group. Whilst Kenny must find a way to take away and keep the kids amused in the cleanest way possible, Stan & Kyle have some anniversary 'celebrating' to begin.**

**Best Days**

_**15 Minutes Later…**_

**Kyle's POV**

We're finally at the last bridge-crossing that'll take us to the main accommodation island of the whole group. And just as we exit the shade of the tropical trees and sandy sidewalks, the boys instantly press their faces up against the darkened glass to view the stretch of crystal blue ocean on either side.

"Wow…" Miles calls first. "It's so……beautiful."

"That's right son……some of the best ocean views in the whole World."

"Is it really THIS blue everywhere around here?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Stan replies. "And I suppose you two will want to do plenty of swimming, correct."

"Yeh yeh yeh…" They both cry in excitement.

"Well…don't forget…there's still a swimming pool at the villa as well that gazes out at the ocean and the stretch of white beach, so you'll have to make your mind up on that one." And as me and Stan look at our boys' faces light up to shield their high-excitement of wanting to get there, we both look at each other. Stan's eyes sparkle and I suddenly get a sense of his thoughts giving me a 'That Jacuzzi better be working too…' look to which I give a cheeky smirk and look out the window.

Suddenly, my cell-phone starts to send buzzes down my leg and I immediately pick it out and answer it. "Hello?"

"Yo biatch…you iz' chillin' in der' chill-zone of yer' pimped-in-ride, correct?"

"You watch too much TV, Kenny…" I smile.

"Playboy, yes……can't get enough of it." I give off a little laugh. "But none of that MTV 'Yo-yo-yo' crap……just as bad as it was 20 years ago and I doubt TV's gunna try breaking PC to change anything on that bomb-shell of a channel."

"ANYWAY…enough about TV, what's up?"

"Well…apart from the clearest goddam sky I've ever seen…I was wondering HOW you were planning tonight's little 'separation' of the group. I'm presuming you'll be wanting the estate to yourself tonight…unless you had last-minute plans to give your boys front-row seats to the greatest show on Jehovah's Earth."

I laugh again despite how wrong that sounds. "Dude…"

"Ha ha…seriously…what do you want me to do?"

"Well…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking the kids out for the night and entertaining them in some way…"

"Entertaining, huh?"

"NO…not that sort…"

"Ha ha…joking……yeh, sure…I'm sure there's plenty of stuff to do on this island let alone the entire group of islands - me, the kids, my wallet and a Daft-Con 3 lockdown on my filthy mind……you got it."

"Thanks Kenny…"

"Oh and one more thing…"

"What?"

"How long do you want us to be out for…OR…in terms that you'd understand…how long does it take a Jew to screw in and out of a light bulb?"

I give my eyes half-open look with a laughing smirk on my face too. "Well…all the stuff that comes before THAT……and then me being the Electrician as you would probably say…"

"…Nice pun…" He quickly adds.

"…let's say……4 hours. Get ready at 6, take them out at 7 and then find something or SOMETHINGS to do for that time while I…I mean WE……y'know…"

"Ha ha…methinks the Jew is in his Dom state tonight…"

"You think correctly my friend…"

"OK……but don't limit Stan to just being the light bulb……he does a good job at being the electrician too, y'know…"

"How would YOU know, hmmmm…" I smirk again.

"I don't……I let my filth-dar and flirt-detector do the work on that matter…"

"Ha ha…OK…I think we better end it there - Stan's giving me a weird look and NOW, he's giving me an even funnier look…"

"Alright…see yer' at der' crib…biJewatch…"

"Ha…goodbye Kenny." I put the phone down and Stan still gives me a weird look. We both end up laughing. Stan believes he knows what we were talking about, and although he's probably half-right in what he thinks…believe me; he has NO idea what I still have planned.

"You didn't tell him about…"

"No way…why would I want to spoil the…surprise…"

"Ha ha……good…I've been waiting for some pay-back for YEARS…" Yes, it looks like Stan's not the only one who's going to be getting quite a surprise tonight. And the best thing is, is that I…am in full control of it all, ha ha.

**Bow Bells say goodbye to the last train,  
Over the river they all go again.  
Out into leafy nowhere,  
Hope someone's waiting out there…for them.**

-

_**20 Minutes Later…**_

-

With all our bags and luggage safely and quickly moved into the estate via the back, I take the card-key out of the sensor on the front door and begin the count-down to opening the front door as everyone else stands behind me with Stan by my side.

"Five……four……THREE……..TWO……"

"Seventy Hundred…" Kenny smirks - rolling his eyes at what he believes is a daft build-up to this.

"…ONE…" I open the door and the kids run in which is followed by four 'WOAH!'s of equal volume and intensity. We walk straight into a marble and tropical-tiled corridor which gives access to the sitting room at the back and the kitchen on our right. As Kenny is dragged along by his own children to tour the house, me and Stan take each other's hands to remind ourselves of this paradise.

A 2-floored detached double-joined vacation estate villa complete with 2 swimming pools, a Jacuzzi (which is on OUR side), 5 bedrooms in total, 3 bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a patio garden complete with an amazing courtyard view of the stretched white beaches and crystal blue oceans.

"Well…" I say - other arm around Stan as we make our way out into the patio next to the pool as we look out at the ocean.

"What do you mean……I've seen this place before. I can remember our honey-moon, y'know."

I giggle. "No…I mean……is this a suitable setting for you, my love…"

Stan smiles and rests his head on my shoulder. "Of course…it's the best setting anybody could ever dream of. And it's the best setting for OUR Anniversary too."

"Glad you agree…" We kiss one another for maybe the first of a thousand times this evening. "…and trust me, I'll be making this setting EVEN MORE special for us…but more importantly, for YOU…tonight…"

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that, hmmmm…"

"Care for a sneak preview?" I flirtingly smirk.

"Oooooo, I'm already liking the sound of this……" We stare into each other's eyes and move close together in order to give one another a lustful kiss - making it our 2nd of 1000 kisses tonight. But just before my lips touch his, we hear crying voices.

"Dad……DAD…"

"Pops……help us, please…"

We break off quickly and turn around. "Yeh…what is it son?" Stan asks.

"Dad…me and Miles can't decide on which bedroom we wanna sleep in. We like the bedroom on this side because of the beach…but we like the west side coz' of all the trees and white buildings and stuff."

"Don't worry…I'll sort this out……come on, let's go and decide." I say as the boys follow me back in-doors.

**Stan's POV**

As I watch Kyle getting dragged back into the villa by Daniel and Miles, I turn back around and lean on the white railing - gazing out at the stunningly beautiful white beaches and clear-blue oceans. After standing by myself for a solid minute simply taking in the beauty of this tropical paradise setting, Kenny soon joins me from out of the patio door and stops by my side - leaning on the railing and taking a gaze too.

"Do you think they dye the beaches?" I look at him with a half-odd look. "I mean……white is SO not sand…and that fat-ass beach is white. Sand is brown and yellowy and stuff…so there must be some reason for that gritty stuff being that colour."

"Kenny…you truly do come up with the most random things in the World…period."

He looks back at me and smirks. "Hey……I'm only trying to pit some competition against all this lovey-dovey talk you and Kosher-Boi back there are giving off. My GAYger Counter is picking up a large radiation of toxic-smutty 'LOVE' from you two."

"Shut up Kenny…" He laughs as I say that. "It's none of your business what we get up to tonight." I add with a smirk.

"I guess not…well I won't be here anyway. At least I'm safe in the knowledge that I'm sharing this estate - NOT having to crank my iPod-I up to full-blast to drown-out your moaning…"

"Like we won't have to do the same……you with those magazines…HA, I think you're the one who'll be moaning just to get just as much if not ANY, enjoyment like we will…"

"Ha ha…you two doing your 'thing' with iPod-I's…now that would be a first…"

"…you never know…"

"DAM…and I thought I was the joker here…"

We both laugh and lean against the bars again. "Seriously…DAM…I can't believe it's been 10 years since you lost your virginity to a Jew…" He smirks and I smirk too.

"But a good, hot, sexy, smart Jew, nonetheless…"

"Point taken……I think a decade of being together must definitely show something there. Most of the famous friends I have, have been married, divorced, fucked-up on booze, re-married and re-divorced more times than you've been tops, Stan…" I give him an odd look again and he simply looks back at me and laughs - leading me to break a little laugh out eventually.

"So…Kenny…" I start a new topic that doesn't involve me and Kyle…"What are you here for anyway…and especially during our second destination…"

"Oh…THAT? Well…it's just a bit of this…and a bit of that basically. Have to check up on my restaurants, check the finances, sign and agree to a few new deals and if I'm lucky…get dozens of fan-girls and fan-chefs squealing the name of 'Le Scruff' as I pass by."

"Sounds good……though I doubt you'll get any fan-girls crying YOUR name, dude…"

"At least I'll get more girls than you ever will…" We look at one another and realise what he's joking about there. He laughs again and I break out a little laugh…again, also. "1...is the record so far out of us three…so fingers crossed." We both smile again and Kenny takes his body off the railing. "Well…I better go and un-pack my stuff and help the kids too. Later Stan…"

"Later Kenny…" I end as he pats me on the shoulder and walks back in-doors - leaving me to gaze one final time at the perfect view we have of the beach, ocean and sky, before I too make my way indoors to unpack.

-

_**6 Hours Later**_

-

Although US TWO aren't going out of the estate at all, Kyle managed to flirtingly seduce me into wearing smart clothes for tonight…well…for SOME of tonight, at least.

"Come on you two……the others are waiting for yer'…" I shout up to the boys as Kenny and his two kids wait by the door in very stylish smart-casual clothes.

Finally, after a minute or so, Daniel and Miles finally come down the marble stairs in their own smart-casual clothes. "Hey…you two are looking nice…"

"Thanks dad…"

"Mmmmerrrrr…"

"What's wrong Miles?"

"Well……what if no one else in the area is not wearing the kind of stuff we are. We could look silly and then…everyone will look us and then…"

"Miles…son…no they won't. Don't look at it like that…if they are dressed in a different way…it's because they don't want to impress and they don't care. If you dress like that…that shows people that you DO care about yourself and that you DO care about your looks. If you want to…you can make it look as if you're better than them if you want…" Kyle smiles to which he raises a smile on Miles' face too. "Right…you four ready to go?" Kyle asks to which the four kids give off a big 'Yeh!'.

"Alright guys…go and wait outside…I'll be out in a minute…" Kenny says to which he watches the four kids go out and wait outside the door…outside of hearing range. "Enjoy yourselves you two." He winks to us two and smirks.

"Shut up Kenny…don't tell us how to celebrate our anniversary…" Kyle smirks back.

"Alright…fine……I guess I'm left with the job of taking care of this lot for the night…"

"And don't you DARE take them to anywhere that's not for their young eyes…you hear me?"

"Relax Kyle……all we're gunna do is smack our balls against the objects swinging around some metal poles." As we both give Kenny odd looks, he simply bursts out laughing. "Oh you two are too easy to tease…" He gives US a smirk. "No…I'm gunna be treating them to a meal at one of my exclusive restaurants, one of which is situated in the downtown area, then we'll be having a nice stroll through the busy shopping streets…and to round it all off…we'll be swinging around some poles……at one of the World's biggest Crazy Golf courses in the whole World……"

"Oh right……you meant GOLF…" I reply.

"Of course…" He smirks again. "What did you think I meant?"

"Well…something FAR different than Golf, that's for sure." Kyle says…to which we look at one another and smile - realising that this is the prefect time to begin our plan…"

"So…ummmmmm…Kenny…where is this new restaurant of yours, if you don't mind us asking you?"

"And why DO you ask…"

"Oh…we just…want to know just in case we need to find you…"

"I thought you said you weren't gunna leave here ALL night…"

"Oh Kenny, do you really think we put sex first before our own kids."

"…………Yes…" He laughs. "Alright fine…it's called Scruffs-Baha and it's located on New-3rd Street, alright?"

"Got it……we'll be 'needing' that location…so thanks a lot Kenny."

"No problem…now if you'll excuse me…we've got MY restaurant to get to, so I'll leave you two to get on with your night. Don't go running to my bed if you make a mess of YOUR own…I don't want any 'evidence' in either part once we get back, alright?"

"Fine…" We both reply with a smirk. And with that said, Kenny waves us a wink goodbye and finally makes his way outside and out the door. As soon as the door is fully closed and after we wait a few seconds to see if Kenny is predictably listening in, Kyle walks over to the door, locks it tight shut, closes and locks the porch-door too and turns around - his face now changed to his loveable flirty self.

"Soooooo…" He says.

"Soooooo…" I say in reply.

"Looks like we have the WHOLE house…to ourselves tonight."

"Yep…so that means we can DO whatever we want, right?"

"Correct…cutie."

To which I blush. "Oh Kyle…you're making me weak and grabable already."

Kyle giggles. "Well…we'll have plenty of time for…'all that' later on. But before I start the first of my Anniversary treats…we need to sort out business first…"

"Yes we do…"

Kyle quickly flicks out his cell-phone and calls the first phone-number automatically macro'd to it. I stand near and watch. "Hello……it's me. He's finally gone……yes…he's going THERE first………New-3rd Street……and the name is…Scruffs-Baha……yep……the one-and-only………you shouldn't have any problems with him……though I'm sure you'll know how to play him. And try not to be TOO cruel……ha ha……OK……thanks friend……goodbye…" He flicks his phone back in and turns it off - switching his attention back to me. "There……it's done…"

"Ha ha…" I rub my hands together. "Revenge is sweet…"

"Let's just make sure we make him see the good side of it all."

"Ha…let's hope so."

"ANYWAY……shall we begin the night…"

"YES……care to enlighten me, dear?"

"With pleasure……" Kyle moves over to the dining table and picks up what looks like a large folded menu. "Go ahead and take your pick." What I immediately see stuns me.

"Kyle……are you serious…"

"Lovey serious, Stan……anything that tickles your fancy on that menu…you can have."

"But…I……oh jeez…there's so much to choose from……I don't know what to have. They all look and SOUND delicious………AH……I…can't…decide."

Kyle simply looks at me and smiles. He comes close and kisses me. (Kiss #8) "Don't worry Stan……I'll help you decide."

Kyle walks over to the wall-phone without taking the menu from me and immediately picks up the mini-Bluetooth device. Kyle deliberately turns the phone to speaker so that I can hear the conversation.

"_Good evening Estate Room Service…"_

"Good evening…this is Kyle Marsh-Broflovski calling…"

"_Oh, good evening sir…how may I be of service?"_

"Can I order a bottle of your finest chilled Brouche-De-Blanc…and the Lobster-Thermerdore with Beluvian Caviar…"

"_With everything?"_

"Yes…with everything…"

"_And would that be for two, sir?"_

Kyle turns back around and smiles at me. "Absolutely…"

"_Very good sir…your meal will be ready and delivered for you in 1 hour…"_

"Thank you…goodbye" He puts the head-set down and looks at me in that cute flirty way again. He puts one finger out and flicks it back and forth - seducing me to come over.

"Sneaky AND clever…I like the way you think Kyle…"

"Oh we've only just begun, my love……I've got plenty of treats in store for you and ONLY you…"

"I look forward to it……" He comes close to me. "SO…" I continue. "…has your sneaky mind come up with something to pass an hour's time?"

"Well……I can't think of anything that doesn't involve us stripping and doing something that should be saved to a warm or wet place…"

"Tee-hee…"

"BUT…how about we start it off with a little mouth-to-mouth…" He wiggled his eye-brows.

"You trying to save me from something, Kyle…"

"NO…I just want you to catch your breath before later on tonight…"

"Good thinking…" And with that said, Kyle brings me closer and we launch into our first set of thoroughly lustful kisses. (Kiss #9 & #10 extended) Kyle softly and romantically presses me up against the wall and leans his body into mine. "Dam…you're sexy when you're all flirty and sneaky like this…"

"And I aim to make us both as sexy as possible for tonight…"

"Then do your stuff, cutey…" And with that, Kyle continues his wave of lustfulness in my mouth and around my neck - sending warm buzzes in my mouth, across my face and around my neck, shoulders and arms. This is only kissing and already he's set me off. Goodness knows what I'm going to feel like…later tonight.

-

_**Meanwhile…1 Hour Later…**_

-

**Kenny's POV**

How the hell did I end up nearly hitting the age mark of 30 - ALREADY taking care of two kids AND baby-sitting another two for those love-birds?! It's stressful enough having to do all this over-country business and work-duty for my company and fellow affiliates, but having to think of something under PG-13 that's suitable for these four is hard work. The only thing I've associated with warm dark evenings have been under a sheet doing I-know-what or banging a drum as loud as I can to get rid of some of the anger I have from past assholes and chefs at my restaurant.

"I can't decide dad." Laura brings my attention back to where we currently are. Thankfully, my Bahamas-based restaurant has actually got a few decent student-aged chefs that can cook at least fifty percent of my OBVIOUS talent, ha ha. "Dad…what should I have?"

"Laura…it's up to you…whatever's on that menu you can have. Just make sure you don't order something icky like the squid with jelly-filled tentacles."

"Ewwww…nasty……" Laura looks over at Stan's boy Daniel. "Hey, Danny-boy…what are YOU having…"

"Ummmm…I…well…I……I haven't decided yet…" Ha ha…I can see plenty of sweat-drops trickling down his neck whenever Laura even looks at him.

"Oh…but you'll help ME decide, won't you…"

"Ummmm…y-yeh…of…course I will…ha ha…" Daniel replies - scratching his shirt collar as Laura giggles and returns to her own menu.

I'm quite surprised this place is doing well. I took a bit of gamble setting up part of the chain here due to the amount of rivalry I have with fellow famous chefs and THEIR business empires, but this place seems to have come up trumps in the end. Pretty much every table has at least a couple on it and the noise is unbearable but exciting to be within, just how I like it.

**Cabbie has his mind on a fare to the sun,  
He works nights but it's not much fun.  
Picks up the London yo-yo's,  
All on their own down Soho.  
Take me home! **

"Right……I'm gunna go get us all some drinks……orders please boys and girls…"

"Coke…"

"Ummmm…just a Diet Coke…"

"Lime & Lemon with Ice please dad…" Laura says with a smile.

"And I'll HAVE a Pint…" Josh responds with a smirk.

"Hey…no alcohol for you son…" I smile. "…and none for any of you. You have your own ways childish ways to enjoy yourself and laugh…I'm an old man - I need my liquid support now and again…"

"Why don't you take some medication then, Mr. Old Man…" Josh replies to which the others giggle. I look back and smile. "Coke…please." And with that, I make my way to the bar - everyone looking at me and splitting apart like I'm some kind of people-controlling Moses or sumin.

"YES SIR…what can I do for you…"

"Apart from the obvious of making sure this place doesn't balls up……I'll have 2 Cokes, a Diet and an L&L…"

"L&L?"

"Oh girl…you don't speak the drink-lingo? My my…you better catch up on your teachings lady…"

"Oh right…sorry sir…" I have a feeling she just took that as serious. Then again, I guess whatever I say in here, people won't be able to tell the difference between a joke and seriousness. "And for you, sir?"

"Bud please…"

"WAIT…I'll pay for HIS drinks, if you don't mind…" A 30-ish man's voice speaks to my right. I turn my head to see a blond-haired man passing a note to the bar-girl to pay for my orders.

"Paying for the owner's order? Either you're begging for a promotion…or you got the wrong type of club, dude…" I can't believe I still call complete strangers 'dude'. "Nice get-up……5 points for having respect to dress casually in my restaurant…and an extra 2 points for knowing what colour goes with which…"

"I have your friends to thank me for that…"

"Hmmm?"

"Stan & Kyle Marsh-Broflovski…"

"Oh, you know the love-birds…"

"Ha ha…I have them to thank for my dress-sense…"

"Oh, nice option to share the praise. Either one of them wouldn't be happy if they didn't get any praise in a guy's fashion sense they'd support…"

"Well…both of them promoted to the Head Board of Art at KBSM and they told me how to look good…what more can you ask for?"

"A haircut?" I cheekily reply to which he smirks.

"Who you with?"

"Oh…" I point. "Those four…" To which I realise just how stupid I am. "Dam…I've left them on their own……ah jeez…despite you kinda scare me a little by wearing sun-glasses indoors, do you mind if you…"

"Not at all…" To which he goes over to the four kids - carrying the drinks I ordered and watches over them until I return from what business I have to take care of at the back first. And as a member of staff guides me to the main staff room to where my meeting is waiting, that guy is stuck in my head. Despite the fact I barely know him AND I'm sticking with what he says that he knows Stan & Kyle AND he dresses like he knows a few things……I guess I can trust him for at least a few more minutes.

**Other people wouldn't like to hear you, if you said,**

**That these are the best days, of our lives.  
Other people turn around and laugh at you, if you said,  
That these are the best days, of our lives. **

Besides, I've got security personnel watching over my table under my orders, so I guess I'm safe enough. Then again, just because you're dressed in black and carry a god dam pistol on yer' doesn't mean you know how to address it, so I best be safe there. Anyway, this business shouldn't be too long.

-

_**Meanwhile…30 Minutes Later…**_

-

**Stan's POV**

"Mmmmm…" I make out with food still in my mouth. That makes it a dozen times this evening that I've shown my delight in just how delicious this food is. And as I take a sip on my glass of champagne and look up at Kyle who's sat opposite to me on our smaller meal table, I see that all he can do is smile and giggle at me. "What's so funny, hmmm?" I ask - gulping down another mash of lobster and caviar.

"Oh nothing……it's just…it makes me happy knowing that I'm making YOU happy and everything, that's all."

"And why wouldn't you? Everything you do and everything you are…is perfect Kyle…"

He smiles again. "Enjoying the meal, I see?" He continues with his own.

"Absolutely…" I respond with delight. "Looks like Kenny's gunna have to work harder to satisfy my taste-buds now…"

"Same here…"

We continue our usual eat-smile-eat-flirt-eat pattern until both sets of 3 plates are blank and clean from food. "Delicious…" I cry - stretching my arms to indicate that the night is already getting to me.

"Tired?" Kyle smirks with a 'brow raised.

"Should I be?"  
"I dunno……better make sure you give the right answer, Stan…" He smiles.

"Oh I'm sure you wanna get me straight in that bed, don't you."

"Now why would I wanna do that, Stan?" He smirks again to which we both laugh and look at each other again.

"Well…I'm not THAT tired…"

"Good…"  
"Good? My my Kyle…you surprise me…got something else planned, huh?"

"Oh you'll see…" And after we let a few minutes pass to let our meal go properly down, Kyle takes my hand, leads me out of the patio area, takes me into the courtyard slash garden part and guides me to the balcony area where a bright yellowish white moon glows in its full-shape over a sparkling ocean and night-toned beach. A small warm wind blows from the right. We stop and lean against the side - looking out towards the ocean. Kyle puts his arm around me and we turn towards each other.

"I wish we could have anniversaries every day…" I say.

"Well we can't I'm afraid……but on the plus side…we can make nights like this even better so that we can remember them."

"Mmmmm…that's true…" I smile. "So……what brings us out here then…I doubt looking out at this gorgeous view isn't what you had planned, is it Kyle?"

"Correct…" He goes over to the Jacuzzi and touches the sensor key on it - turning it on and starting its main programme. Standing back up, he walks over and immediately begins to un-button MY shirt. "I think you know the drill by now…" He smirks.

"I do……"

"Good good……" As I begin to un-dress…Kyle makes his way back in-doors. "I'll go and get the champagne then…" He flicks his shirt off and throws it to one side - giving me a flirty stare in the process, to which I give a little giggle back.

-

_**Meanwhile…30 Minutes Later…**_

-

**Kenny's POV**

Even though there's a quite a lot of here playing, I think we're the only ones who are actually PLAYING Golf rather than just standing around. For someone who's hardly a 'Celebrity' in the manner, I'm getting quite a lot of attention drawn to me just for being here. I never knew so many people knew about me anyway, after all, I'm only one of the World's most famous chefs and 'food & drink' businessmen…I'm not like…a celebrity, ha. Then again, if I got THAT much attention in the restaurant, I'm not surprised at the amount I'm getting here. The 18-hole area looks great. It's not just one of these standard flat-ground and crappy zig-zag courses in some bar's garden, oh no. They've gone to great lengths to make this place look really cool. Ponds, waterfalls, bamboo bridges, electronically-moving obstacles, grass hills, pine-trees - it feels less like an 18-holer course than it does, a garden…and at night, this place is looking even better.

**Trellick Tower's been calling,  
I know she'll leave me in the morning.  
In hotel cells listening to dial tones,  
Remote controls and cable moans.  
In his drink he's talking,  
Gets disconnected sleepwalking back home. **

We're on the 11th hole now - a collection of sharp corners, tunnels, ball-bridges and a slide on Par 4. The Scorecard is as follows: Daniel: -4, Josh: -1, Laura: 0, Miles+2...and then there's me on +6. Golf's not my strong-point in the sporting department and especially this kind of golf - I can't recall the last time I made it out of the bottom place and playing against four 10 year olds just makes it look even more ridiculous.

I watch Josh take his first shot - he swings it so hard that it ends up on the booby-trap area where it's hard to get out of.

"Tough luck son…" I say.

"Dang…I was aiming to get it out of the course so I could just whack it to the hole." He replies with a smirk. "After all…this IS golf."

"True…but this is putting golf…none of that swinging power…"

Laura steps up for her first shot. "Wish me luck Daniel…" She smiles to which Daniel blushes a little…again.

"Ummmm…y-yeh……of……of course."

Laura takes her shot which ends up on the track that we're all aiming at and her purple-coloured ball rolls through all the parts and into a good position. "Yay…I'm sure that was your good luck Daniel…thank you…" She laughs to which Daniel blushes again.

I've still got a wait to go until it comes to my (crappy) shot, so I decide to take a look around. The course is located within a jungle-growth area just off from the main busy street of the island from where we've just come from. The course itself is surprisingly well-deigned - hell, one hole is in a cave and one is underneath a bridge, so how's THAT for creativity, huh? Apart from that, there's a few areas of stair-climbing and walking down the stone paths to get to each hole so it is kinda like walking through a garden at the same time. I may sound like I'm really into it, but I'm only saying I because the kids really REALLY like it too. They've been asking me about it ever since I first told them of it earlier on. As soon as we got here, all four of them just couldn't wait to get underway. What is it with kids and putting golf - you make it creative enough and they go absolutely crazy over it.

"Still waiting for your shot huh?" A voice calls me from behind and I turn around.

Although the ground-lamps are humming light within this dark ground, I can easily recognize the guy in front of me. "Ah, you…" It's that guy from the restaurant who watched over the kids and the same guy I talked to at the bar. "……on your own, hmmm? No family or friends or even drunken nobodies you've happened to pick up by chance?"

"Ha ha…no, not for me…I'm here all on my own…" He laughs and smiles. "Name's Nick…"

"Kenny……though I'm pretty sure you already knew that…" I reply - shaking his hand.

"Of course…I can't forget the face of a thousand stressed-looks on your cookery programme…"

"Ah…that's what dumb student-chefs can do to ya'……So what brings you out all the way into this surprisingly creative spot of fun?"

"Oh y'know…just wanna…pass the time. I was hoping to meet someone and take it from there…"

"DAD…YOUR TURN…" Laura shouts from where the hole is and I take my position at what will definitely be a crap shot.

"Oh really? And does this 'find' limit itself to one specific gender…"

"Yes…it does…"

I line up my shot. "Ah-ha…so…looks like I've got a 50-50 chance of getting this carefully right."

"Ha……ah no need to sweat over getting the choice right………the answer's male…" I miss-hit my shot as soon as I hear that answer. "You look surprised…"

"Not at all……it was just…well…ha…yeh, I guess that did come as a surprise."

"Ha…well…looks like you've got some work to do with your ball. You better get moving - looks like your kids are gunna beat you again on this hole."

I hide my jealous smirk and show a smile instead, picking up my club and walking down the path down a MASSIVE five foot to where my ball's ended up. And as I stand and watch as the other four take their second shots, I can't help but think that guy, Nick, is looking in my direction in an odd way. I guess the crapness of my shot is certainly getting some attention…in the wrong way. But at the same time, there's this little voice in the back of mind telling me……it's something else.

-

_**Meanwhile…**_

-

**Kyle's POV**

It's amazing how even though we do this at nearly every perfect opportunity we get, it never gets old and it NEVER EVER loses its romantic feel. "I can never get over just HOW hot you look in a Jacuzzi, Stanny…"

"Hey…you stole my line there…"

"Well you steal all my lines as well…just because you cant come up with any of your own…" I give a flirty smirk. I turn the temperature up slightly as I move closer in to Stan's naked body in the bubbling water. Stan's used to being cornered by my clever manoeuvring, and he looks as if he's beginning to fully enjoy it and embrace my evening flirtiness. "Oooooo…you're getting all warm and smooth now, my love…"  
"And is that of some importance?" He asks with a smirk to which I giggle.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough…"

"…in a bed, I presume." To which I look to the side and smirk as Stan giggles too. I then reach out to Stan's glass and pour him out another small amount of champagne and hand it to him. "Oh come on Kyle…I've already drank three glasses…"

"Well…this'll be your last one…"

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"Should I?"

"Ha ha…I bet me being drunk would be better in YOUR position, wouldn't it…"

"Well…you never know…there's a first time for everything…" I smirk again. "But not tonight……it is our Anniversary after all and I want BOTH of us to remember it for all the RIGHT reasons…" I move closer into him and put one arm around his body. "Come on now my cutie…" I angle the crystal glass and he slowly sips it down. "There we go…that wasn't so bad was it…"

To which, Stan looks at me and smiles. "Oh Kyle…" He begins to run his fingers through my red 'fro which turns me on slightly. I pull him closer and give him a loving kiss and it's not long before we've got both our arms around one another and we're kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Mmmmm…you taste nice…"

"Are you sure that's me you're tasting…" He smirks.

"Oh I'm sure - champagne doesn't taste this hot…and loving…and sexy…"

"Shouldn't you be saying that about my looks?"

I smirk. "Well…everything about you IS hot and loving and sexy Stan…it's why I love you so much…"

"WELL……it's only fair then to find out what you taste like…"

"Oh…and how are you gunna go about doing that…" Suddenly, Stan dunks his head underwater and begins to push my stomach up against the side of the Jacuzzi. I lose sight of him under all the bubbles. But I have a feeling on what he's planning and as soon as the smirk rises on my face, I start to get…all…ohhhh…all KINDS of…OHHHH…all kIIIInda OF……Oh God……kinds of snEEEaky ideas about WHAT…OHHHH…he's doing! "OH…STAN…" I moan as I let my whole body go, for Stan to pleasure under the bubbles. I feel myself slipping away from locking myself within as Stan continues to push…and suck…ALL my buttons that will eventually lead me to an eventual orgasm - before we've even got near the bed.

**Other people wouldn't like to hear you, if you said,**

**That these are the best days, of our lives.  
Other people turn around and laugh at you, if you said,  
That these are the best days, of our lives. **

**Other people break into a cold sweat, if you said,  
That these are the best days, of their lives.**

Finally, after a few minutes of pleasure on and around my crotch, Stan comes back up and looks at me with a cheeky smirk on his face. "Mmmmmmm…you DO taste nice…"

I look back at him with a twinkle in my eye. "WELL…that's certainly given me a lot of energy to give back to you Stan…"

"Oh…and how will you go about that, huh?"

And that is as perfect an answer Stan could give for me to begin the final treat of our anniversary celebration night. I watch as his face slips from a smirk to a cute slightly scared impression as my own face goes from delight to my trade-mark sneaky-flirty look on my face. "Come on cutie……" I take his hand and we both rise up out of the Jacuzzi.

"Oh, you gunna treat me to one more thing are you…"

"OH…it'll be a TREAT alright…" I giggle - still holding his hand and pulling him back in-doors and into our luxurious already-organised bedroom - both of us still completely butt-naked.

As soon as we pass the arch of the bedroom door, my flirty side suddenly takes over and I find myself pushing Stan down onto the bed front-first and topping him - ready to…DO…things to and for him. And so…the bed pleasure begins:

I run my fingers up and down his sides and begin to massage his sexy naked body to start off things. A massage soon turns to me kissing his entire body front and back. "OOOOOHHHHH…" Stan moans even before I've even got to the main event. As I kiss him all over, my hands help to satisfy and also, send warm buzzes all around Stan's body. Kisses then lead to sucks which eventually, lead to me licking parts of his body and anatomy that are very "important" to both of us. "OOOOHHH…KYLE…" He continues to moan - wrapping his fingers around one of my hands and holding tight. I turn him around so that he is looking up at me and we both smile into each other's eyes. "Sometimes I forget just how much you make me love you……but all of this doesn't have to happen for me to love you Kyle…"

"…well I love you so much Stan - as long as you're happy, than I'm happy too and it will always remain like that…"

"…forever and ever, my love…"

"for…EVER AND EVER…MY love…" Which is then followed by one of our usual post-romance loving-kisses which lasts for about a full minute with a lot of tongue action. As soon as we break away, I give him the smile-response to which Stan willingly rolls himself back around so that I am finally going to TOP him for our Anniversary celebration.

"Now my love…" Stan speaks romantically. "Show me what our love feels like…take me and make me your own - your lover…your husband…your…Stan…"

I say nothing but smile. I reach over to the table to pick up the two vital objects that are only needed for me to begin something that I always look back at properly wishing to be doing ever since I was 16. As soon as the condom is on, I begin applying the lube to not only my own bit of anatomy, but most importantly, the anatomy of my lover…NO…my HUSBAND, Stanley Marsh-Broflovski. I apply the cooled lube to the opening of his ass and then after applying some to my two fingers, I begin to slowly insert them in. I feel Stan shiver slightly, but at the same time, he grips tight hold of my spare hand in a romantic grasp. My two fingers slowly move back and forth - making sure that I don't go further than touching the tip of his prostate, just as Stan likes it. Finally, with Stan's ass lubed-up, I crawl up to Stan and wrap my other arm around him.

And so……our anniversary "love" begins…

I slowly lower my crotch into Stan and once it gets inserted, Stan's ass, like the welcoming vacuum I jokingly call it, tightens slightly and I begin my slow movement back and forth. "Ohhhhh…" He begins as I rub my arm and hand across his bare shaven chest. I go slightly deeper and I feel my shaft growing to its full height and straightness. "OHHHHH…" I hear again. I place my head next to Stan's and look directly at him with closed eyes. Deeper…loving…deeper…loving…and as I do so, a more romantic grip around Stan. It's not long before my arms and legs are totally wrapped around Stan's entire naked body.

"Here it comes…" I whisper still my eyes closed. "…here it comes, my love…"

"Oh yes…OHHHH YES…KYLE……come……come and show me what true love is…"

We feel each other's warmth and love surround one another and just as I feel the threshold of my shaft reaching breaking point……it happens. My shaft, having finally entered Stan fully, releases a wave of love upon contact of Stan's inner self and warm buzzing shockwaves travel from my own body, into Stan and then across every atom of his anatomy all the way up to his fingertips and individual blades of his shoulder-length black hair. We both let out a roar of moaning delight. The room goes silent, our breathing picks up a little and I simply look down at Stan with eyes half-open and a smile gracefully lit up on my face. I slowly move myself out and remove the filled condom from my still-straight shaft. Looking down at my tired, buzzing, delighted husband, and to Stan's surprise, I insert myself back inside Stan - slowly, deeply and condom-free. As soon as I feel me and Stan touching with one another inside, I wrap my body around Stan again and begin to whisper inside his ear. "I will never let go Stan……I will NEVER EVER let go of the one who I have loved ever since we were little kids. No matter what……I will always love you Stan…"

And all Stan can do, which makes me more happier than I could ever be, is raise his head slightly and smile. "Then I will NEVER EVER allow you to let go. I want you to be with me, around me…and in me…for as long as time exists. And NO MATTER what…I…will…LOVE YOU…Kyle…"

**And other people turn around and laugh at you, if you said,  
That these are the best days, of our lives.  
Of OUR lives! **

Then…my memory slowly melts into happiness as we both finally lay silent for the rest of the night…...within each other's presence.

-

**Author's Comments: WOW…I finally finished it - I told you it was going to be long, so don't expect another chapter of this length and of this complexity for quite a while if not, ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…please please PLEASE review this chapter because it would mean SO much to me after working SO hard on this one especially. And the best thing is, is that this story is FAR from over…hell, we're only half-way through, remember? So comes an Interlude next, after all, there are still some questions to be answered if you've been paying attention…if you know what I mean.**


	21. Interlude

**Author's Notes: Again...this is the story's Interlude so this chapter is narrated instead of POV-based. Obviously, it's nowhere near as long as the previous chapter...**

**Summary: The morning after...**

**Interlude**

**Narrator's POV**

And with that, the night before was over. Now, it was the morning after. The soft morning breeze whistled through the small angle of the open window and across the master bedroom. Kyle, laying angled right with Stan still asleep leaning on his bare chest, had been half-awake for a few minutes now. The morning sunshine was creeping across the room and onto the warming bed covers. Not only had he been spending his awake time figuring out a way to wriggle out of Stan's cuddling grasp of his body, but he also reflected on last night through soft smiles and lazy eyes.

Finally, he began to make his move carefully out of Stan's presence. Slowly moving out and gently placing Stan back onto the bed and folding the covers over him, Kyle grabbed a nearby gown and made his way out of their bedroom. Passing the boy's bedroom, he took a quick peak in to see both Daniel and Miles still asleep. As usual, Daniel lying full-stretched across his bed and Miles face-first in the pillows. Walking down the marble stairs and embracing the next strength of morning sunshine, much to the loathing of his eyes, he walked into the kitchen to grab the only traditional coffee he'll ever have for the whole day.

20 minutes and half a cup of now luke warm coffee later, Kyle was checking up on any messages or business contacts he may have on his state-of-the-art laptop...if you could call them that now. Suddenly, from nowhere, Stan walked in - scratching his messed up black hair and stretching his arms.

"Morning dear..." Kyle smiled, looking up at his Stanny.

"Morning Kyle...oh God, what a night." He smiled with tired eyes.

"THE night, more like..." Kyle smirked – walking over to Stan. Taking his hands, he guided him over to a coffee maker. "You still look tired...why don't you go back to bed?"

"Nah...I wanna be up. You disappeared from me just now...I was worried..." He laughed to which Kyle gave him a quick kiss.

"Well...you shouldn't be worried...you know. I'd always want to be next to you...but...YOU had quite a tight hold on me too..." He winked.

"I guess..." Sipping a small bit of coffee, his energy started to come back. "...so...what's on today's schedule, my love..."

"Well there won't be any of THAT...that's for sure..."

"Awwwwww..." Stan joked. "Can we still keep it at a "certain"...level, then..."

"Only if you're willing to RETURN the favor..." And as soon as the hint was heard, Stan moved forward and wrapped his arms around his husband – kissing him for over ten seconds in the light of the morning rays. "I'll take that as a yes then..."

Ambient footsteps tip-toed their way from out of the corridor and into the kitchen. Stan and Kyle turned around with confused looks to see a drained white-faced Kenny looking down at the ground in utter shock. Dressed in nothing but a white shirt and shorts, it was as if someone had sucked the soul right out of his body – there was no clear sign of life in that body of his, at all.

"Oh God..." He said in a faint voice. "Oh...GOD..." The faint tone became colder and more nervy.

"Kenny...dude...you OK?"

"OH GOD..." He looked up – eyes as wide as saucers. "...guys...what happened to me last night?"

"What?!"

"Last night...was I...acting...different...than I usually am."

"No...why?"

"Well...I woke up this morning...and...and...I turned to my right..." He shut his eyes in embarassment. "...to see...that I was lying next to another guy...another guy IN MY bed...and what's worse...is that...I think...it was the same guy I met...last night...OH...GOD!"

Stan and Kyle didn't know whether to show shock...or pleasurable delight at the look on Kenny's face. Their sweet sweet plan for revenge had worked...and yet, they couldn't stop staring with shocked faces at the pale ghostly look on their friend's face. "M-maybe...you...y'know...just had a lil' too much to drink Kenny. Everyone makes mistake with alcohol sooner or later, dude..."

"No...NO NO NO...it can't be...it can't be that. OH GOD...what have I done?" With his hands pressed tightly against his face, Kenny walked out of the room in what looked like bitter guilt, but more importantly, disgust with himself.

"DUDE..." Stan said. "...I think we kinda over-did a little..."

"...What? Oh come on Stan, it was only a joke."

"Kyle, did you see the look on his face...he wasn't even the Kenny we know...dude, we need to apologize to him and tell him the truth..."

"WHAT, are you crazy!? How can we apologize for something like THAT...do you really think it's something we can just "apologize" over..."

"I know...but we can't just sit here and watch him suffer like that – the dude's a wreck, you saw that..."

"Yyyyyyeh...I guess so." Kyle took a deep breath. "Alright...let's go talk to him..." Taking hold of Stan's hand, the two began to make their way out of the kitchen and in the direction of the living room where the drained Kenny had disappeared towards.

Already, Kyle was organising an essay-styled explanation and apology of what actually happened and what those two had done, in his head. The room was seemingly quiet as they approached the ceiling arch to the room. Kyle was expecting Kenny to be making at least some kind of noise – loud panting, crying, anger, confusion...anything at all. But there was still that sense of morning silence as they continued walking up the corridor.

And suddenly just as they passed the arch and were in-sight of Kenny, "SUCKERS!" cried out from the side to which a blast of chanelled water came rushing out. Getting a full blast of cold water in the face, both Stan and Kyle saw past the wet blur to see Kenny holding one of those new-and-improved double-barrel toy water-guns. "Wakey-wakey...love-birds! You two REALLY need to open your eyes and cool down a little..." He began as soon as the blast had gladly ended. "All that worrying and stressing out is gunna get you all hot-under-the-collar..." He placed the water-gun down. "...then again...you're gunna need more than just water to cool you two down from LAST NIGHT...huh...HA HA."

"What the..." Kyle said with confusion – drenched from the shoulders up in water as the droplets slowly moved down his body.

"Did you REALLY think that I wouldn't realise something like that would happen...OH COME ON...I was hoping your little plan would come sooner rather than later..."

"WHAT?! But you..."

"Yeh yeh yeh...I slept with a guy...so what...it's not as if it's anything new for you two, is it...ha ha."

As soon as the two had dried themselves off comletely, a few more minutes passed and Kenny continued with his ridiculous comedic gloating. The penny finally dropped and the smirks were risen once more. "You forget Kenny...you're GAY now..." Kyle was quick to point out with a pointed finger and a large delighted smirk.

"Yeh...you're one of us now..." Stan added – laughing along. "...you still fell for it."

"One of you, HA! You make it sound so "exclusive"...yes, you may have got me to bed a guy...but that doesn't mean I'm out of the closet...because I was never in my coat-holder in the first place..."

"Oh come on Ken..."

"Ken?! Ha ha ha...is that my gay-name now?"

"Would you like it to be..."

"Would you like seaweed in your pasta meal tonight, sir..." Kenny laughed – showing once more that he can out-joke anybody.

"Admit it Kenny...the signs have ALWAYS been there...remember back when we were teens, the day before you did your disappearing trick on all of us. You kissed us both dam it, isn't THAT a sign enough."

"And isn't ME reading naughty magazines of girl's naughty areas ANOTHER sign that's ALWAYS been there, hmmmmm?"

They both soon realised. "Still...that makes you, Mr. McCormick...a Bi-Boy..."

Kenny giggled under his breath. "Well..."

"HA, you're denying it...face it Kenny...you're Bi..."

Kenny, pretending to look as if he was blushing and embrassed, soon began to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. "Oh...ALRIGHT...you got me...I surrender officers...you've caught me red-handed...or should I say...pink-handed..." He laughed again. "But...this doesn't change anything..."

"Oh, doesn't it?"

"NO...Mr. Marsh-Broflovski and his se-...I mean good-looking husband..." He smirked to which Stan smirked also. "...and then, Mr. 'Le Scruff' McCormick can still get on with their rich-filled lives of sex, porn, wine and business...without anybody knowing...thoroughly...correctamondo?"

"Correct..." Kyle replied – noticing Kenny was looking at him in a way to say that he was still to say something else. "Errr...amondo..."

"Oh bloody marvelous dear-boy..." Kenny spoke in a stereotypical posh British accent. "...it looks like the Jew's class is as big as his hair..."

"ANYWAY...can we just get back to normality, please?" Stan asked – breaking the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"If, by normal, you mean...us three still friends...us three having a fucking good laugh and at the end...me getting on your nerves with all the filthy jokes to which you counter-react with all your lovey-dovery flirting?"

"...Pretty much..."

"Good..." Kenny walked over to them and moved behind both of them – putting his arms around both of them and peeping his head through the opening. Smirking devillishly, he spoke. "...because you got a whole load of filth and humor coming your way for the rest of our dam lives...tee hee hee."

And so, Kenny made his way into the kitchen to prepare both families with morning breakfast. "Oh...and by the way..." He called. "...I presume that was supposed to be only just a one-night stand...right?"

"Unless you want otherwise..." Kyle called with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a definite yes then..." Kenny replied to which Stan and Kyle laughed. "...because I'm back to envisioning girls on top of me, tonight."

-

_**7 Days Later...**_

-

"Come on...our plane's waiting..." Kyle called – bag weighing heavily on his shoulder.

"Coming dad..." Miles replied – rushing down the stairs with his brother and out of the door towards one of the black classy cars waiting out front.

And as Kyle turned around and swiped the door with the sensor key card to lock it, Kenny appeared from the side with his own bag. "So...we're off are we?"

"We sure are...off to destination number 2..."

"Is that supposed to be a reference of some kind..."

Kyle gave him an odd look to which Kenny laughed. The fact that Kyle was smart enough to catch the punch-line of pretty much everyone of his jokes, satisfied Kenny's filthy and ridiculous sense of humor. "What is it with you and the number 2..."

"Nothing...it goes with a toilet instead of me..." Again, Kenny was given another odd look. "Ah chill Kyle...go and flirt-out with YOUR Stanny or sumin...just don't over-do it...you've got kids now..."

"Says the guy with a boy AND a girl who's now Bi..." Kyle winked.

"Says THE guy with...with...BIG BUSHY RED HAIR..." Kenny laughed. "OK, I got nothing on that one..."

"Ha ha...come on, you love being Bi..."

"WILL love...just don't expect me being as...sexually focused...as YOU are...hell, I could never compete with you on that front."

"Shut up Kenny...come on...they're all waiting...let's go..."

"Got'cha...hey...do you think they have jacuzzis in five-star..or should I say...TWO-STAR hotels in London..."

"I don't know..."

"Either way...you're pretty much fucked in the love-quality department when we get there, Kyle..."

"SHUT UP KENNY!" Kyle cried in slight annoyance but with a smirk to which Kenny laughed – realising he'd wound Kyle up successfully once more.

-

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

-

"WHAT?! My birth-place?"

"That's right Miles...we're heading off to where you were first born..."

As soon as he heard the name, the red-fro'd boy was even more confused. "London? You mean London, England?"

"That's right..." Kyle ended – leaving Miles in a state of both confusion and curiosity. Miles' face began to shine with slight excitement at the prospect at seeing his birth-country for the first time ever. And all the way through the journey to the airport...Kyle had doubts in his mind about whether he should have told his son that. Something in Kyle's mind was telling him over and over...that sometimes, some truths should be kept hidden. And it wouldn't be long before he'd fully realise the error of his ways.

-

**Author's Comments: Yeh...crappy chapter, but it was only an Interlu****de, what did you expect?! At least you have a cliff-hanger now going into the second part of the story. Anyway..."And it wouldn't be long before he'd fully realise the error of his ways"...and this is where the story gets a little more dramatic. There's going to be a lot of Miles-focused story-telling coming up...and a lot more new developments you'll find out about later on. Like I said...sometimes, some truths should be kept hidden.**


	22. Song 2

Author's Notes: So we're in our second destination – London, England

**Author's Notes: So we're in our second destination – London, England. ****Apologies for the massive delay between chapters, but I've been so busy - I've hardly had time to squeeze work on this into my day-to-day life. So without further ado, let's resume the fun...and begin, the eventual drama.**

**Song 2**

**Miles' POV**

Another seven hour flight just came and gone. Only this time, we actually crossed the sea with no land in sight rather than it being on the horizon to the side, in places. I much prefer flights that are over empty oceans – makes me feel more open and I get the feeling that I've finally got some space and some privacy to myself. I've been sat alone in my bedroom for the past half hour now reading up on a few travel books and interesting reads about London and especially, the country of my birth. Once we were up in the air, Dad and Pops sat down with me and explained a little bit about this country and why it was my birth-place. Pops seemed to look a little unsure and even uneasy when Dad was speaking, as if what Dad was telling me was wrong or something like that. Not that it matters I'm sure of it – London's going to be great, I can tell. Just reading all these books about not only the tourist attractions but the culture and the history of the city – it's really caught my eye. Not only that, but they have an art gallery too – something I'm DEFINATELY going to go to, no matter what.

"Miles..." Dad peaks his head through the silk curtain and calls me to which I take off my cordless headphones and pause my MP5 player. "We're going to be landing in the next 10 minutes, so come on and sit back down so we can land..."

"OK dad..." And with that, I close the three or four books I have scattered around me on my bed and make my way up and back out to where the passenger's seats are. I see everyone else has already sat down and fastened their seatbelts and Dad sits next to me and watches as my fasten mine as well.

"_**BING-BONG**_**...Good afternoon sir and fellow passengers...this is your Captain speaking..."** The pilot's voice calls on the speakers over-head. **"...we will now be making our descend down to the ground and landing in the Private Quadrant of London Heathrow Airport in a matter of moments. Can I remind all passengers to make sure they've fastened their seat-belts and returned their tables in the correct up-right position. Descend will last approximately 15 minutes and all passengers must remain in their seats until the jet comes to a complete stop and the hollographic lights turn off. Once again, thank you for flying and enjoy the remainder of your vacation...thank you..."**

Sat next to the window, I look out to see a huge stretching city going beyond the horizon marks around – city blocks upon city blocks of buildings and roads and the odd field here and there. As the plane begins to descend in a circular pattern, I can just see the airport below us and the thin runways with one strip further away than the rest. As we get lower, the detail of becomes much more complex and exciting. Moving blurs turn to vehicles and detailed roads, blocky shapes turn to detailed and puzzle-like buildings and everything around them becomes much more visible with every dropping foot we go.

"You looking forward to it, Miles?" Dad asks me.

"YEH...I can't wait." I reply with a smile.

And it's true...I CAN NOT wait! This is my first ever chance to see

a part of the country that my dad told me I was born in. I still find it strange though that I could be born in a country so far away and yet for some strange reason, I ended up in America. I'm not the best at Geography back in school, but I know for a fact that America and England are pretty far away from one another. Why the heck would I end up in a country so far away from here. Not only that...but why did I end up there in the first place.

"Almost there...almost ON THE GROUND." Daniel reminds us all as HIS excitement builds up in a different way to mine – bouncing up and down in his seat and waiting for the plane to come to a sudden thump and stop.

But no matter how either of us are expressing our feelings in here, the fact of the matter is still the same – we just CAN NOT wait.

**WOOHOO! WOOHOO!**

**WOOHOO! WOOHOO!**

Eventually, after a few more minutes of looking out the window at the ever-increasing size of the ground below, the plane finally toches down on ground. But not before a patient wait for it to actually stop and move to the proper place – landing down on a super-long runway and then having to be navigated to the private section at something like one mile an hour. I take this quite annoyingly long amount of time to take a look at ground level finally, towards the city in the horizon – a never-ending blur of greys, blacks, browns and whites of all different shapes and sizes below a cloud-scattered blue sky. The airport lies up ahead to the east along with all the other runways where I see other public planes taking off and even landing at different times.

"Boys, go and get all your stuff packed away in your rooms once the plane comes to a stop – we need to be ready to get off as soon as possible, so no delaying, OK?" Pops speaks in his chair opposite dad to which both me and Daniel nod. But I don't need to go back – I already pakced everything away in my bags and double-checked it afterwards. Besides, even if I needed to, I don't want to get up yet – I still have to remain in my seat until the plane stops, and I don't wanna break that rule and stuff.

The plane is guided into a glass-roof private section of the runway fields. Judging by the makingt of it, they seem to have focused a lot more on architecture than usual. Not that I'm complaining – I like the style of the design and the way they applied it makes the area look really nice.

At long last, the plane comes to a stop and the seat-belt sign fades off. It only takes a few seconds for all 7 of us to unfasten our seatbelts, pick up our online bags and move down the already fitted escalator down to the ground. But as usual, since I left my bag the furthest in the plane, I end up being the last one out of the plane – meaning that me being the only British born person on this plane makes no difference to the fact that Daniel can just shove to the front to walk on solid ground first. But it doesn't bother me that much, it was just something I wanted to do, not that I had to do.

But as soon as Dad's off the bottom step, I can finally move down and as I look around, I can finally embrace this new area and this new place altogther. The outside environment kinda catches me by surprise first off – having spent my time in a small place for 7 hours in the air doesn't do anything good on your body and on your head, so it takes me a bit to get accustomed back to solid ground and back down-to-Earth.

**I got my head checked,**

**By a jumbo jet.**

**It wasn't easy,**

**But nothing is……no…**

But as soon as I'm focused and fixed on it again, I take my first step onto British soil – my first time in England and hopefully the first of many. And I can't help but feel really excited about my time here in this country. Yes, there's definately a sense of joy that I'm feeling right about now – something which I haven't felt for quite some time, to be brutally honest.

We follow the glowing lights on the ground which signify the path we must take around and after a few minutes of going around one hell of a maze of corridors and electronic stairs, we all at last get to where we need to be.

And after an hour of getting our bags back and waiting for our dads to sign and check over everything, me and Daniel are quickly guided through the airport and out into the collection point out front where two large shiny stretched black vehicles are parked. It hasn't got the length of a limo, but it sure has the same class and look of one, that's for sure. Me and Daniel hop into the back and after Dad straps us both in as tight and as annoyingly as he can possibly do it, we're off – down a few ramps and tight channels and on to the motorway towards this ever-growing stretch of city.

"Woah, look at that...it's HUGE, dude!" Daniel says – leaning his face against the window and looking out the ever-stretching horizon of the city of London.

"It would be Daniel...London's one of the biggest cities in the World."

"Yeh, I can see THAT." Daniel rolls his eyes and laughs – sticking his face even closer to the glass window.

"Daniel, get your face off the window, I don't want you marking it."

"Sorry dad." Daniel scrunches back into his seat after apologizing to Pops.

I on the other hand look out my own window on the left past the lanes of traffic and out at the distant city. And it only comes to light now – somewhere within that massive city was where I was first born. I still find it unbelievable that I've come so unbeliavbly far from a city like THIS to a city like LA. I mean, they're both big and whatnot, but still...this is London – I've only ever seen a few shots of it either on the news or on my laptop back home...but NOW, getting the chance at last to see it face-to-face and hopefully, to actually walk through it is something I'm really looking forward to.

**WOOHOO!  
When I feel heavy metal, WOOHOO!  
And I'm pins and I'm needles, WOOHOO!  
Well I lie and I'm easy.  
All of the time but I'm never sure why I need you.  
Pleased to meet you!**

-

**Kyle's POV**

It's only been 10 minutes since we left the airport and my personal organiser is already doing its usual crazy thing with all the latest plans and organised schedules that I've now received. I whip it out, activate the holographic screen and quickly begin to read what's been received and uploaded onto it. Just as I expected, my British PA Representative has just sent me my weekly schedule for my time in London. The schedule is as follows:

_**Weekly Schedule for Mr. Kyle **__**Marsh-Broflovski - Week Commencing 5th June 2030:**_

**Monday: **** Exhibition Presentation + Public Speech at Tate Modern – 14:30**

**Meeting with KBSM World Representatives – 19:00**

**Tuesday: Financial Times Interview – 12:00**

**Secondary School Lecture at Chelsea Green School – 13:30**

**Private Family Dinner with ArcArt Plc. 20:00**

**Wednesday: Meeting with BBC World Representatives – 13:30**

**Organisation meeting of KBSM-BBC Channel Contract – 15:00**

**Private meeting with Kenny McCormick – 17:30**

**Thursday****: BBC News Interview – 14:00**

**ITV News Interview – 15:00**

**Sky News Interview – 16:00**

**Friday: Weekly KBSM Board Meeting – 11:00**

Christ...and THIS is what I class as a less-busy week for me – I'd like to see anybody else other than Stan try and have a go at pulling off a successful week such as this every week of the year. I know I said that this was part of our vacation, but I can't forget about the family business at the same time. Even away from America, I still have responsibilities on the business side of life. Still, that doesn't mean I won't make the most of what free time I'll have this week. And with it, I'm going to spend some quality time with Miles, especially on Friday. I get the feeling that he hasn't really felt himself these past few weeks – maybe it's just that end-of-school feeling, I always felt like that during 4th grade back in South Park even though I never showed it.

Well, when Friday afternoon comes and when all this work is out of the way, I'm going to spend some quality father-and-son time with him and hopefully get him smiling and cheerful again – I love making Miles happy no matter what it takes and I'll always try my best to do so.

"Schedule plan?" Stan asks – peaking his head to the side as he brings me back to the main subject at hand.

"Huh...oh yeh...yes it is. Not looking forward to it all though, but it has to be done I'm afraid."

"Oh I'm sure the dinner out will be nice – the four of us all out as a nice happy family with one of the biggest art corporations in the World." Stan gives a smile.

"Yeh...I guess so."

"Is there anything you have to do on your own, at all."

"Yeh, I've got some stupid school lecture in the West of the city."

"Oh Christ." Stan rolls his eyes and we both laugh softly.

"Exactly."

Both me and Stan have had too many bad experiences with giving lectures and speeches to schools across America so far over the past few years and I'm pretty confident that one school in Britain isn't going to change things for the better. It seems that everytime I go to one of those places, it's always the same image of bored grumpy kids who look like they don't give a dam and I always seem to be giving the same lecture about not wasting your life and making the most of it, but that's only because half of my speech is planned – the other half is asked for by the teachers and staff at the schools. But no matter what I say, if I'm lucky to get no annoying interruptions or sniggering taunts from the students, than instead, I get row after row of bored faces that look as if they're about to fall asleep.

**I got my head done,  
When I was young.  
It's not my problem,  
It's not my…problem…**

"Well..." Stan puts his hand next to mine. "...let's hope this one is better, huh?"

"Yeh...let's." I smile back and put my hand around his.

As the road we travel along gets thinner and thinner and eventually moves into the loud and busy district of the city centre, the driver up front takes the digital dark screen off and calls back to us.

"Sir, we're approaching the hotel district, we should be there within the next 10 minutes."

I give him a quick 'thanks' and inform the boys that we'll soon be there.

10 minutes later, just as my driver said, we arrive at our 5 star hotel situated just off from the centre of London. The vehicles drive up to the classy marble-coated entrance around the entrance's oval road and up to the giant gold-coated glass sliding doors and carpetted stairs. Men in red coats and uniforms walk up to the doors and open them for us just as others begin to carry our bags out and into the hotel. Me and Stan watch as we see Daniel's and indeed Miles' face light up with the sight of this posh and classy hotel. It's not long before Kenny's vehicle parks up behind ours and out of that pops out the scruffy-haired blond along with his two kids.

"Woah, check out this pad – bet the people inside here have got friggin' diamonds encrusted into their asses."

"Shut up Kenny...we're staying here, remember."

"Exactly...I thought we already had diamonds in her asses. We are THAT rich, after all."

And after me and Stan give him the usual odd look again, we begin to make our way into the building – people opening the outer doors for us as we get close to the entrance itself. And as soon as we get past the inner electronic glass doors, nearly everyone in the main lobby looks straight at us. Whether they're looking at us becasue of who we are or looking at us because me and Stan are holding hands remains to be seen, but without stopping we go straight to the registry area to collect our card keys to our rooms. Room 806 and 808 it turns out to be and it's with that the four kids rush to the lift to get up.

-

_**10 Minutes Later**_

**-**

**Miles' POV**

WOW, this place is great. I've already been in here 10 minutes and I haven't even opened my bag to unpack – it's THAT good. The beds in mine and Daniel's room are decorated in lovely geometric patterns in these very warm brown and cream shades and the room itself looks very warm and welcoming – the brown walls would suit much better over a cream one that's for sure. As for the rest of the room, it's great – carpetted cream flooring and contemporary design fill every single room with huge beauty. God, I can't get over how well they've designed this place, it's beautiful. And heck, they've even got some good-looking artwork on the walls too. This place is bloody brilliant.

I turn my attention to my brother who hasn't stopped jumping up and down on his own bed like an idiot.

"Hey, calm down, this is a hotel for God's sake." I say – giving him the odd look as he messed up the duvet on his bed.

"Ah, shut up, it's MY bed until we leave here, I'll do whatever the hell I want." And he continues to pound the duvet into a thousand creases with his airborne feet.

"Well please don't mess mine up – I don't want to annoy the people who have to clean it up again afterwards."

To which Daniel laughs, "Miles, they're paid to do that, you could burn it for all you care and they still wouldn't give a dam."

"OK, I think THAT would annoy them, bro."

I walk over to the balcony door, open it and step out onto the black-painted metallic balcony complete with an italian-styled array of architecture built around the supports and the railing too. All I can see from this side is the stretch of skyscrapers and city blocks – all toned in a surprisingly dull shade of browns, greys and blacks. I'm sure the city below has much more colour and excitement going on than from what I can see up here, so here's hoping I get a chance to see it all during this week.

**WOOHOO!  
When I feel heavy metal, WOOHOO!  
And I'm pins and I'm needles, WOOHOO!  
Well I lie and I'm easy.  
All of the time but I'm never sure why I need you.  
Pleased to meet you!**

-

**Kyle's POV**

Even in the most comfortiest and relaxing of rooms, I still can't let my focus go for even just a second on how stressful and difficult and worse yet, important this week is going to be for me. They ARE things that I want to get done and things that I have wanted to be done at some time or another, but I never could predict how much it would weigh me down. And as I look up at the ceiling – body stretched from pillow to the bottom of the duvet, all I can think about is the amount of people and interviewers and board commitees and important individuals who'll be looking at me as I give crucial announcements, speeches, lectures and whatnot on dozens of different subjects and crucial topics.

I've had my body in exactly the same position for a few minutes now – my black jacket-coat and shoes lying on the carpetted floor next to the bed and me just lying on the bed in my white shirt and black trousers.

Suddenly, I hear the bedroom door open. Looking down in my gaze, I see Stan coming through the door and closing it behind him.

"Awwww, what's wrong. Tired from all the travelling?" He asks.

"No, it's not that. I'm so awake I could jump up and down on this bed like a little kid again if I wanted to." I smile to which Stan gives one back. "It's just...this week...I never would have thought it would get me as stressed out as it is now."

Stan takes a seat on the bed and looks down at me. "Don't look on the bad-side of it all. Look on the positives – the business is landing a massive television trading deal, you're having an exhibition of over 100 of your paintings on show at the Tate gallery...AND...you're being invited for a private dinner with one of the biggest art trading tycoons in the World, that of which is very rare in this day and age with somone as highly respected as him. And you say you're still stressed over all THAT?"

He does have a point. "Yeh...but, what about all those talks...and meetings...and interviews...and hard questions...and paper-work...not to mention making sure I don't fuck up the contracts as well."

Realsing I'm in a worse state-of-mind now, Stan takes off his jacket and shoes and climbs on top of me – blocking my view of the brown ceiling and old victorian light-shade. Looking down at me, he gives me a smile to which that lightens up my face as well.

"Listen...Kyle, don't worry about it." He puts one arm around me. "I hate it when you're all worried and stressed out like this – it's not good for you, y'know."

"Yeh I know."  
"Well then...stop it." He jokes and we both smile. "Look...how about..." His smile soon turns to a smirk. "...if I give you an extra special treat tonight...will THAT take your mind off the bad side of things and focus more on the good."

"What kind of...extra special treat?" I give a smilar smirk back.

"Oh come on...do you really think I'd spoil the surprise."

"OH, so it's THAT kind of treat, huh?"

"...Maybe."

"Well...alright then...but, what about the boys?"

"I'm sure Kenny'll spare us one night and take the kids out to the city somewhere."

"As long as we give him certain "limits"."

"Yeh, we don't want the boys coming back with more than just new CITY sights."

"God, no matter how many times he know he's only joking, we still worry that he's serious."

"Well, that's Kenny for yer'." We end with an exchange of warm smiles and pressing lips as Stan puts his arms around me and I bring him closer to me as we kiss. "So with the boys out for the night...I've got plenty of reason to give you a treat, my love."

"Well, I look forward to it Stan. I would pay you back afterwards...but I guess that wouldn't be fair, huh? After all, I already gave you my half last week."

"Yeh, and I get LONDON of all places to call MY romantic setting."

I laugh – realising the massive contrast the two locations have. "It's not the location that matters Stan..."

"...Yeh, you're right, it's the content that's more important..."  
"Heh, looks like I've taught you well...I look forward to seeing how it'll pay off."

"Oh trust me Kyle, they'll be less SEEING as far as you're concerned."

That meer ending tag-line only builds my interest and curiosity even more to find out what he has planned later tonight.

And as we give each other another long loving kiss, we hear a knock on the door and immediately rise up to answer it.

-

**Author's Comments: So, there we have London Stay Part 1. Expect plenty of lessons to have rubbed off on Stan in the next chapter as he's already hinted at. :P**


	23. London Loves

**Author's Notes: ****I hadn't forgot about this. I've just been extremely busy with my new job and University work and all that. But I'm back to at least try and update this on a weekly basis, because I know how much some people like this story and I sure as hell am liking it even more in writing it. Besides, as of 8****th**** September (American Time), SxK is OFFICIALLY factual canon and 100 percent real, but I'm sure all you fans will know that by now. So with that delightful fact out of the way, let's continue on, shall we...**

**London Loves**

**Kyle's POV**

_**4 Days Later**_

"Are you fucking serious, here?" Kenny says – the shock on his face as humorously fresh as it was a few minutes ago when I first told him this.

"Absolutely." I reply back in my usual professional and business-like way – still giving the traditional friendly smirk, of course. He looks down at the floor, then around him as if to make sure he's not dreaming. I know the exquisit surroundings of this 5-star room may seem like a dream to most people, but I guess we don't need to think like that anymore. But still, I can see Kenny not being able to take in such an offer.

"I know this may have come as a surprise..."

He looks up at me and gives a weak little laugh. "Surprise? You just whacked me across the face with something you call a 'surprise'...and I tell you it feels like I've died and gone to heaven here."

"Oh come on Ken, we all know that you wouldn't even be spending much time in heaven anyway what with your past record."

"Let's not forget, I gave up that 'record' back when I saved your worthful butts." We both laugh and I gladly thank him for giving a euphamistic term such as 'worthful butts' rather than something a lot more...'sexual'.

"OK..." Kenny sits back up straight and looks at me from across the table – clearing his throat and taking a big gulp of coffee and almost spitting it back out after remembering how hot it still is. "...you want to offer me a TV-slot contract with your main channel?"

"That's right, both me AND Stan agree that you're a perfect candidate to fill in our new prime-time slot with a cooking and discussion show." I then explain all the necessary details to him – a weekly hour-slot between 9 and 10pm every Thursday on our main channel KBSM-1. It would consist of a live studio audience, some major (and minor) celebrity guests both from the World of food & drink, the entertainment industry and some well-known people that not many people have heard of. But none of these celebrities who are famous just for being famous, we both gladly agree to. 'Le Scruff' would present the show which would consist of 60 minutes of him preparing a couple of live-made meals and unknown recipes, with the help and assistants of the odd guest here and there, interractions with the audience, both comical and taste-testing, a reported and already recorded piece consisting of either Kenny making a new meal at home or him just going off to some strange location and investigating God knows what and then finally, to round it all off, everything would come together for the final taste-testing of what Kenny has managed to make throughout the 60 minute course of the show. Kenny's a much-loved personality both on and off the cooking sector, so me and Stan have high hopes for this idea.

"WOW, looks like you two really have planned this out. May I ask whether it was a conversation IN or OUT of bed?" He smirks to which I smirk back at him.

"What do you reckon?"

He gives a sarcastic 'let's think about that one' expression and throws me another smirk. "That's a toughie. After all, knowing you two, food can 'get in the way' if you choose it to be."

I throw a pillow at him and he laughs on – he knows too much about what me and Stan get up to. But overall, I look at him and he shows no signs of letting go of his excitement and still, his shock. Even without what I've told him this evening, Kenny has still been his cheerful humorous self these past few days for more than just the obvious reason that he's here to open a chain in his series of McCormick-owned restaurants, here in the rich district of London. Apart from that, I guess where I have work to focus on, Kenny on the otherhand has work on a positive and cheerful side instead, and he's been expressing that mood very openly this week so far.

**A melody has taken him over,  
Coughing tar in his Japanese motor.  
The lights are magic, and he feels lucky, and he's got money.  
Shoots like an arrow.**

"Dad!" Miles comes walking into the sitting area wearing just trousers and socks. "Are you ready, we're going to be leaving soon, right? I mean, we don't want to be late."

"I know, I know." I reply back. "But you better get yourself ready and smartened up too." Miles looks down and shows a little sign of embarassment and rushes back into his room to get fully changed.

"He must be really loving London, huh?" Kenny asks me.

"Oh yes, he certainly is. He hasn't stopped pleading with me and Stan to take him to all the attractions that he really wanted to see." And that's a statement more true than you would expect. Where Daniel wanted to see all the typical sights like the Houses of Parliament, the Royal Palace, Downing Street, Tower Bridge and even some of the soccer stadiums in London, Miles on the otherhand wanted to go to all the artsy places and was focused more on the visuals and historical information to the sights, rather than the fact that they were just well-known tourist attractions.

Firstly, on Monday when I had my exhibition and public speech at Tate Modern. The original plan was that Stan would take the boys along with Kenny and his kids down into the shopping districts of London until the talk would start and they would come back to watch me. But Miles insisted, no, begged me to let him go to Tate and have a look through the whole gallery. Of course, Daniel being the sporty spending boy that he is, isn't really fond of paintings and art overall, but Miles begged with Stan and I and knowing I had to make it up to him as his father, I just couldn't refuse.

"Oh Pops! Come on, Tate's gunna suck!" Daniel would keep repeating to which me and Stan had to dish out the old 'keep quiet or you're not having...(insert whatever Daniel likes)' parenting to him. But me and Stan both managed to keep a low level of disagreeance from Daniel and even Kenny's kids...and Kenny himself. And as soon as Miles finished his much-loved tour through the floors of Tate, and added Picasso, Turner, Pollock & Van Gogh to his list of favourite artists, I give him the pleasure of standing with me in the back rooms of the gallery where they were transferring and setting up the exhibition space for all my works. Box after box after 'Handle With Extreme Care' box, all 25 selected paintings they had transferred from LA to London, (in an extreme-class freight plane trip that I privately paid for) were carefully placed, labelled, organised and finally revealed in all their multi-styled glory – 10 Abstract works, 5 expressionistic works, 5 landscape works & 5 Dadaist works. I still had the secret privillige of keeping all my 'portraiture' works either at home or in the private collections of those I could trust – Kenny and Butters aside. But even with my own works present, I could tell from his expressions that Miles was more than happy to be here – a modern art gallery full of varied works and artistic content that could only make father and son happy. And that's true – like me, Miles seems to have a very keen eye for the arts and how things look and especially the history of things. Again, even when we were going across London looking at all the sights, where Daniel was glad to finally see them, Miles on the otherhand went on about how he liked/disliked them from an artistic, cultural and even historical perspective. How Daniel and Stan managed to keep up, I have no idea, but I certainly knew what he was talking about. Ha, I guess it really is like father like son.

And as we continued around London either going to important locations or leisurable locations, Miles was certainly the one showing the higest signs of interest. But our presence here really did seem to pick up a lot of attention from the areas of the city we passed through. Well, maybe it's very rare to see not one but two stretched limos together going down the busy streets of London every day of this week to whatever location. On the otherhand, maybe it happens all the time and it was just down to the fact that it was 'the Marsh-Broflovski's & the McCormick's' that they could see coming in and out of the vehicles.

**London loves, the mystery of a speeding car.  
London loves, the misery of a speeding heart.**

Back in the present, both Daniel and Miles come out of their rooms dressed in the smart clothes we bought them before we left home. They're both showing signs that they don't like wearing them in completely different ways. Where Miles shows that he finds parts of the trousers and checkered shirt uncomfortable, Daniel on the otherhand has already begun complaining out-loud about how it makes him look stupid.

"Oh come on Pops, can't I just wear some jeans instead of these things?"

"NO. We're going to a very posh and classy district of the city, so we're going to show the same respect, OK?"

"But why these clothes? Can't we just break the rules a little..."

"You're not wearing jeans Daniel, and that's that..."

"But..."

"DANIEL." Stan walks in from the kitchen area fully dressed up smart and gives Daniel that orderly parent look. "That's enough. I don't want to hear another word of complaint from you tonight."

"Dad..." Daniel tries the innocent tone but Stan is having none of it and gives Daniel THAT look to which he looks down and sighs like a disappointed little kid. Miles looks over and tries to angle his trousers.

"Ummmm, dad...can I...ummmmm...change the tightness of these trousers. It's just, I fastened them up to the tighest like you said, but..."

"What? Oh, Miles..." I give a little laughing sigh. "...I never meant to actually wear it on the tightest point. Just to the point that's comfortable for you."

"Oh, ummmm...I didn't know." He looks down and shows a slight sign of embarassment and rushes back into the room to readjust his trousers.

"Right-o, methinks I'll go down and prepare the transport..." Kenny gulps down the last of his coffee and heads to the door. "Josh...Laura! We're going." To which Kenny's kids rush out of the kitchen and follow Kenny outwards.

"Later failer." Josh smirks to Daniel to which our boy gives him the 'shut up' look whilst Josh looks back down at his MP5 player watching something he's apparently deeply focused on. Gee, I wonder if the 'like father, like son' pattern is the same between him and HIS dad as well.

"BYE, Danny-boy. See you at the restaurant, won't I?" Laura gives a twirl at Daniel and chuckles to which Daniel blushes deeply and gives yet another 'Uhhhh-huh...ummmm...y-yeah...' sort of reply. Once Miles returns with his trousers readjusted in a less-ridiculous manner, me and Stan tell them to follow Kenny downstairs into the hotel foyer. As soon as Daniel and Miles close the door behind, me and Stan look at one another and the whole parentting mood gets replaced by you know what.

"So..." I begin – looking straight at him in his well-spent expensive black and white suit.

"Sooooooo..." Stan responds – looking at me and my own expensive dark brown suit.

"You're looking smart tonight." I go up to him and I'm already putting my arm around him.

"Smart...or smartER?"

"What are you trying to say?" I give a little smirk again to which Stan puts HIS arm around me and brings me a little closer.

"What I'm SAYING...is that you're looking very sexy this evening."

Stan laughs. "And just a second ago, you were using the word 'smart'..."

"Well...smart...sexy...same thing, don't you think." To which we both giggle a little. It hasn't even been a minute and we've already got off to one of these sorts of starts where we just continuously tease one another until the other gives up and surrenders to the other's domination of love. And the terms we use and the things we may or may not suggest; no one may ever know what they mean or what we're talking about, but all the thoughts we suggest and the ideas we come up with, are just too precious to be spoilt in words.

**It's love you like, and everyone's at it.  
And words are cheap when the mind is elastic.**

"I don't know...depends on what you're 'referencing' as smart and sexy..." Another hand goes around my shoulders and I suck a little air in and smirk.

"You sure are challenging me on the 'ideas' side of all this, aren't you?"

"Hmmmm, I certainly am." He brings his head close to mine as I put my right hand on his waist – the urge to move it onto his ass not quite reaching me...yet. "How about we 'discuss' this further in bed later tonight..." To which the first kiss of the night comes in a very slow and deep manner which is what I like best.

"Will this discussion of ours include any 'physical work-load' at all?"

"Hmmm...may-be..." I giggle.

"Well..." We kiss again, this time in a much more quicker step. "...if not, I could certainly help with MY side of the 'load'...it's all up to whether you'll be getting any work at all." To which Stan laughs and looks to the side unable to keep the teasing all in.

"A-HA...I knew you couldn't keep it all in..." I wiggle my brow and keep tight grip on the opportunity of Stan's little weakness here. "...looks like I'll have to SHOW you a proper work-load this evening, my apprentice..."

"Apprentice...ME? We're not in our mid-20's now...I think I know how to 'give it to you' Kyle. Besides..." He comes close to me again and puts his hands this time across my shirt and underneath my jacket. "...I think my Kyley-wyley is feeling a little stressed what with all this work business and being away from home and whatnot..." He says in a very over-the-top innocent and motherly tone.

"Well..." I look back at him. "...in that case, my Stanny-wanny is THE one and ONLY one that makes me happy after a stressful day you cute little man..."

"Awwwww...you're too sweet Kyle..." The cheerful tone soon switches back to a sneaky suggestive tone. "I'm gunna have to find 'other forms of work' to go over later tonight, to which we both giggle and lock in together in another one of our long and listful kisses – failing to realise that we're wearing fully-dressed suits and begin to move our hands across 'other' areas of both our bodies.

"Sorry I just forgot my phone, how long are you t-..." Kenny comes storming in and looks across at us to which we both break away and show a slight sign of embarassment in front of him as we try to readjust our suits. And in front view of all of this, Kenny simply smirks and looks as if he's on the edge of bursting into laughter. "...hey, you two...save all that quote love end quote for the bedroom...unless you feel perfectly comfortable with your old friend Ken having a front row seat to the greatest show on God's Earth." Yeh, he really would love that more than HIM actually having sex.

**He loves the violence,  
Keeps ticking over.**

To which me and Stan look at him in an almost seriously threatening away, even though we definately mean it in a comedic fashion.

"You want me to contact another one of my 'out friends' again?" I say in a confident tone to which Kenny stares at me still holding the door open.

"I'll be downstairs...OK, bye..." Rushing out and nearly slamming the door behind him, me and Stan look at one another and smile gracefully at Kenny's expense.

"Would you really call another?"

"Well...it's not as if we'd be doing something bad...I'm sure he'd love it."

"Oh come on. Remember, this is Kenny we're talking about after all, if he had a choice between the two genders, which do you REALLY think he'd 'prefer'?"

I give that question a little thought – balancing out how much he likes to talk about the fact that we two are gay and also talk about anything that's gay-related against the fact that he spends a considerable amount of time staring and even watching the anatomy of the female figure getting revealed in 'slightly' explicit ways. Finally, I come to a conclusion. "Point taken, I think you might be right on that on." The female anatomy outweighs the male one in terms of what Kenny can get out of it that's f'sure. "Anyway, we best be heading down, our transport should be here anytime soon." I move my left hand over to Stan's right and open it. Stan looks down and throws me a slightly awkward confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...ummmm...nothing...it's just...well..." Stan looks down looking slightly nervy. "Do you think it'll be alright if we...y'know...hold hands in front of..."

"The boys?" I should have expected this and Stan's slow nod of agreeance signifies how cautious he is of this. Even after all these years, we still haven't found it in ourselves to tell both Daniel and Miles that the reason for us being together and the exact reason for why they have TWO dads is because we're gay and in a civil partnership instead of the usual one that I'm sure they've seen pretty much everywhere else. Stan's always felt nervous about 'revealing' it in front of the boys and giving them suspicious clues as to what it really means. But no matter how much I ensure Stan that one day they'll understand and come to accept it, Stan always has the doubts and the fears. He always feels that our nights together and our lives together a couple are just a timer waiting to stop once we come to the point where we're forced to tell the boys the truth.

**So sleep together,  
Before today's sold forever.**

Without hesitation, I give Stan a big hug and speak softly into his ears. "Listen...I know how you feel. To be honest, I have my fears now and again that they'll see it in the wrong light, but trust me Stan, everything will be fine." He looks at me. "Trust me." And slowly raises a smile too to which that warms my heart up again knowing he's happy once more. "Come on, let's head down." I raise my open left hand out again and Stan looks down, smiles again happilly and reaches out his right hand – opening it, leaning it on top of mine and lovingly grasping onto it as I close my hand around his too – making our way out of the room and downstairs to the hotel lobby.

-

**Miles' POV**

Wednesday evening at 8 o clock and the city of London is in another one of its busy night moods. The traffic is jammed up and running slowly, people are filling the streets everywhere you turn and the multi-coloured lights of the holographic signs buzz with sheer power and vibrant expression. I'm not usually this poetic and descriptive, but I can't get enough of the sheer portrayal and look of this city at night. I know I've already seen it out in the open last night, but it's only on the second time that you truly do realise the sheer vision of such a thing that is the capital. And yet again, people here and there stop to turn and take a peak at the two limos that are slowly crawling down the streets in this jam – the ONLY two limos tonight down this specific street. We're heading out of the Chelsea area and out of the posh and rich part of the city towards the central area where all the major evening entertainment is based. I am impressed at what I'm seeing, but sometimes I wonder at how the other side of the city looks and how those people live – the side that we never see and probably, we don't really want to see. My heart goes out to those people who aren't as successful and as financially backed as we are and, in the worse case scenario, don't even have a leisurable or financial background at all somewhere in this city district. I'm not the sort of person who's arrogant or self-centred with what I have and how I live and the more I think about it, the more I feel guilty and sad for the people who find it very hard to live even to the most basic of levels. And the only time when they bear witness to success and fortune is when it passes them by in a classy stretched limo such as this one.

**London loves, the way people just fall apart.  
London loves, the way you just don't stand a chance.  
London loves, the mystery of a speeding car.**

30 minutes later and several traffic-filled streets later, we arrive at what could only be described as the poshest, carpet-coated, gold-toned, light-warmed, upper-class restaurant in all of London. We are greeted almost immediately by a host of people dad calls 'business friends' and 'trading partners' and pops helps me and Daniel follow closely behind them. Uncle Kenny gets out in his usual joking manner and almost immediately moves over to greet the women first. Ha, typical Uncle Kenny.

"Follow me and your dad and stay close." Pops continues to remind me and Daniel as we're shown into the main foyer which is already packed full of upper-class, suit-wearing, dress-coated, highly successful individuals and their partners. What surprises me is that even though the majority of the couples here are either men with their married wife or women with their married husband, I don't see any guys here that are together – no two guys that are together as a couple and it starts to confuse me as a little as that would make dad and pops the only two-guy couple here. And I continue to wonder what that means.

Suddenly, as soon as we're into the central foyer, everyone around stops to focus attention entirely on us – dad and pops specifically and they begin to make a circle around us which makes me slightly uneasy. I'm not really comfortable with big crowds but as long as they're focused on dad and pops and not me, then that's fine.

**London loves, the mystery of a speeding car.  
London loves, the misery of a speeding heart.**

And as a finely dressed man in a white shirt and apron gives me and Daniel a requested glass of the best orange juice around, my mind turns once more to the people on the opposite end of the spectrum – the people out there struggling to make ends meet and finding it a struggle to just survive. Suddenly, the oh-so sweet orange juice soon becomes bitter and distasteful in my mouth as my thoughts start to take control. Within moments, we're ushered into the actual restaurant itself and given our exclusive table near the front of the great hall that is the actual eating room. The room's big enough to fit a small house in……but as my mind sees it, it's big enough to fill quite a few hundred homeless people and people that can't even pay the bills on time. Oh why did my mind have to turn to such things NOW?

**London loves, the way people just fall apart.  
London loves, the way we just don't stand a chance.  
London loves, the mystery of a speeding car.**

"Go on Miles, you sit next to me on the left." Dad says – pulling out one of the plush gold-coloured chairs and allowing me to sit down.

"Man, I hope they have some good stuff on this menu, I'm starving." Daniel bursts out – snatching a menu from the middle and burying his nose in it.

"Now Daniel, this is a respected restaurant, be polite…" Pops reminds him. "…besides, we've been given a strict list of meals, so don't be picky."

"Awwww, come on…they don't even have…"

"Daniel, what did I just say?!"

"Sorry dad."

I'm not really bothered on what I have, I could eat anything. I just wish I could order every single meal on here and then dish them all out to the poor homeless people here in the city. At least that'd make me feel a little better. But alas, I guess I'll have to stay here until the night is over. Where dad and pops are oblivious to it, all I can think of is the unfortunate people who live light-years away from this dream of a lifestyle. Sigh.

-

**Author's Comments: Firstly yes, Miles is the type who feels extreme sympathy for the unknown side of society living in London, just like me. And secondly, D & M still have no idea what the whole thing between their dads really means, would YOU at 10? Oh, but they will find out…soon enough. Stay tuned.**


End file.
